Transiciones
by Kae Richa
Summary: EN EDICIÓN / CHAP 2-7 RENOVADAS ONLINE INU&KAG AU. Transiciones del alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí.

Comentarios al final.

* * *

**Solitude**

By P. Black

El frío le caló el cuerpo mientras caminaba por el sendero del parque después de colegio. Su madre ya sabía dónde estaba y no haría preguntas. Cada tarde después de la preparatoria caminaba un rato por el parque; no quería volver a casa porque cada vez que subía las escaleras del templo se topaba con las ramas del Árbol Sagrado y eso le deprimía. Además, los turistas seguían yendo al templo emocionados por la sacerdotisa que habitaba el templo Higurashi y la leyenda del gran Árbol del Tiempo y la misteriosa Perla de Shikon.

Suspiró entristecida al recordar la manera en que fue traída a su tiempo de repente y sin avisos. La voluntad de la perla la habían mandado allí sin preguntarle nada. Había intentando regresar incontables veces, pero después de un montón de intentos fallidos simplemente lo dejó. Kagome se estremeció, dolida y pensó, "_no me dejaron despedirme de nadie"._ Y había llorado cada vez que lo recordaba; le dolía tanto no haberse despedido ni haberle confesado a Inuyasha cuanto lo amaba.

La joven mujer miró el camino bajo sus pies, concentrándose en dejar de sentir aquel frío que le calaba el cuerpo. Recordaba también que al regresar se había refugiado en los estudios y sus prácticas de sacerdotisa, por lo que sus poderes espirituales habían avanzado notoriamente. Se había volcado tanto en su papel de sacerdotisa y estudiante, que poco tiempo le quedaba para socializar. No obstante, se obligaba a estar bien; se decía constantemente que no necesitaba socializar mucho. Sus amigas de secundaria habían tomado caminos separados y ella lo había aceptado sin reclamar.

Sin embargo, sentía que aquella soledad fría y húmeda la estaba consumiendo, poco a poco, momento a momento. Durante un par de meses había pensado que no podía vivir sin Inuyasha, era insoportable no saber cómo debía continuar con su día a día cuando los viajes en el tiempo y la aventura de la Shikon le habían cambiado la perspectiva de su propio mundo.

- Esta no es mi vida..., no pertenezco a este lugar –dijo en voz alta y apretó los puños, dejando resbalar por su mejilla una lágrima.

- No llores, ¿estás bien? -–una voz grave y algo áspera se escuchó detrás de ella.

Kagome inmediatamente se volteó sorprendida encontrándose con un hombre bastante bien parecido; era atractivo, tenía un aire de imponencia rodeándolo. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, su color era blanco rayando en platinado. La chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Q-quién eres? –Dijo ella algo temerosa. Sus ojos estaban tras unos lentes oscuros y no le permitía ver el color de los mismos.

- Disculpa el haberte asustado, pequeña –dijo él-. Pareces muy triste, _gaviota_ (1).

- M-mi nombre –Kagome cada vez estaba más asustada, dio otros pasos hacia atrás hasta sentir la banca tras ella y se dejó caer.

- ¡Kagome es tu nombre! –Dijo el muchacho sentándose en la misma banca-. No lo sabía, pequeña, tu expresión de soledad era como la de un ave dolida.

La chica se acomodó en su lugar. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad? ¿Por qué de repente ya no sentía miedo ante su presencia? Era como si algo dentro de ella lo reconociera. Aspiró el aire frío profundamente y le percibió el aura de aquel hombre; era una presencia antigua y llena de soledad, frío y tristeza.

- ¿Quién eres? Tu presencia está mezclada entre misterio y antigüedad –Preguntó en voz alta, mirándole fijamente a aquel hombre.

- ¿Tienes poderes espirituales, quizás? –Le preguntó tranquilo, como si hablaran del clima y ella se sobresaltó.

- ¿Cómo sabes de…? –Cuestionó ella, extrañada.

- Provengo de una familia rica en tradiciones y leyendas japonesas –dijo y sonrió tiernamente-, lo asumí por la manera en que te expresaste –replicó.

- Me llamo Taishou Seiki, gusto en conocerte –dijo él ante la mirada estupefacta de Kagome y descansó su espalda en la banca. _¿Taishou? Así o más involucrado con el Sengoku Jidai_, pensó ella.

- Higurashi Kagome –Kagome se rindió ante la cantidad de coincidencias y sonrió.

El chico ladeó la cabeza mirando la tierna sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la bella chica. No la conocía en realidad, pero al verla caminar sola tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y a punto de romper el llanto no pudo reprimir el impulso de acercarse y tratar al menos de quitar aquella tristeza. No mentía al decir que su familia provenía de una larga línea de tradiciones y leyendas japonesas, por lo que estaba familiarizado con cosas algo sobrenaturales. El también podía sentir en cierta medida el alma de las personas y se sentía sumamente conectado a ella por alguna razón aún no tácita.

Para él, Kagome se sentía como una muchachita buena, responsable y demasiado solitaria para su gusto. Aún no entendía bien el motivo por el cual se había acercado a ella, solamente sabía por instinto propio que debía hacerlo porque quizás aquel encuentro era parte del destino. Un destino que su familia protegía. Aquella muchacha desprendía paz y armonía, además de todos aquellos sentimientos de tristeza y dolor.

- ¡Papá! –El grito de una pequeña niña acercándose los sobresaltó. La pequeña no tendría más de 6 años, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos doraditos brillaban de la emoción.

¿_Así sería Inuyasha?_, se preguntó. _Con cabello de plata y ojos dorados._

- ¡Princesa! –Dijo él abrazándola para luego sentarla en sus rodillas-. Aki, te presento a Kagome –le dijo mientras la pequeña observaba a la joven.

- Gusto en conocerte, Kagome-san –la niña tendió la mano y Kagome la recibió sonriente.

- Mucho gusto, Aki-chan –saludó la joven.

- ¿Dónde está tu tío? –La pequeña bajó la cabeza y susurró algo muy bajito, como apenada-. ¿Cómo, cariño?

- Tío Ikki no sabe que vine a buscarte.

- Cariño, tu tío se va asustar –le reprendió su padre.

- Es que estaba tan cabizbajo, papi –chilló ella-, no me gusta ver a mí tío tan triste –la niña hizo un mohín.

- A mí tampoco, corazón, a mí tampoco –el hombre suspiró y luego cayó en cuenta que Kagome seguía con ellos y los observaba con intriga. – Discúlpame, Kagome, te debes estar aburriendo.

- Al contrario –dijo ella-, creo que me hace falta compañía.

Seiki sonrió de forma resignada al pensar en su hermano menor que cada vez se veía más deprimido y ya no encontraba la manera de hacer que se abriera a él. Cuando su esposa –Kahori- había fallecido dejándole a Aki muy pequeña, Ikki había padecido la pérdida de su madre y en seguida su relación amorosa había fracasado sumiéndolo en una fase de tristeza y desesperación que después se convirtió en rebeldía y arrogancia.

Fue entonces que Seiki lo invitó a vivir con él y con la niña, ya que su padre estaba desesperado. Al principio eso pareció ayudarle a su hermano, pero aquel muchacho era tan volátil y complicado; a veces no decía nada de lo que pensaba o sentía y otras veces, no encontraba la manera de callarle aquella boca grande y grosera, era temperamental y rudo. No obstante, su hermanito estaba en una etapa tranquila, demasiado tranquila para su gusto. Seiki se esforzaba por incorporarlo a su vida familiar, pero simplemente no se dejaba.

- Taishou-san… –Kagome se levantó.

- Por favor, Kagome, llámame Seiki, me haces sentir demasiado viejo –el hombre se rió.

- Está bien, Seiki –inclinó la cabeza-, debo irme.

- ¿Tan pronto, Kagome-san? –Aki se colgó de su mano, Seiki sonrió ante aquella muestra de afecto-. ¡Vamos a jugar!

- Al parecer no soy el único a quien le caes bien –dijo refiriéndose a la niña. Kagome se rió nerviosa y luego se agachó hasta la altura de la niña.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos volvemos a ver mañana? Aquí mismo, en el parque, en esta banca –la niña sonrió.

- ¿Me dejarías papi? –Aki volteó a ver a su padre con los ojos enormes de emoción. – Sí, papi, ¿sí?

- Tendrá que traerte tu tío –le dijo el hombre-, sabes de sobra que trabajo y hoy te he traído sólo porque insististe mucho –le dijo señalándola con el dedo. _Y porque necesitaba sacar a mi hermano un rato del encierro_, pensó.

- Entonces te veré mañana –Kagome se despidió con la mano y se alejó rumbo hacia el templo.

Seiki se quedó mirándola hasta que su figura desapareció. Aki se acercó a su padre y se subió a sus piernas. Aunque pequeña era bastante suspicaz y de todo se daba cuenta; Seiki se quitó sus lentes oscuros dejando ver unos hermosos ojos dorados, algo opacos. Aki pasó su manita por el rostro de su padre y éste sonrió ante su muestra de afecto.

- Mi tío se pondrá bien, papi... –dijo ella-, no te preocupes tanto. –Seiki sonrió divertido.

- A veces me olvido que sólo tienes 6 años y que no debo preocuparme de más –dijo él abrazándola y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Sei! –La voz preocupada de su hermano lo sobresaltó y el hombre miró a su hija reprobatoriamente.

- Aquí vamos, pequeña –le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados-: ¡Estamos por aquí! –Agitó la mano.

No quería admitirlo, pero la compañía de Ikki en casa le había hecho más sencilla la vida sin su esposa, y el cuidado de una niña tan pequeña. La figura de su hermano se acercó corriendo, con el rostro desencajado y totalmente sudado. De seguro llevaba rato buscándolos.

- ¡Por todos los Dioses, Aki, me asustaste! –Dijo cuando se detuvo frente a ellos y luego la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó-. Jamás me hagas esto, Aki..., nunca.

- Lo siento –dijo ella rodeando su cuello con sus cortos brazos-. Vine a buscar a papá y no me hacías caso –la mirada desvalida de la niña terminó por derrotarlo.

- Tienes razón, cariño, discúlpame tú a mí –le dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.

- No cabe duda que te tiene amarrado a su dedo –apuntó el mayor y sonrió de forma burlona.

El menor lo miró de manera cortante y algo fría. No se odiaban, pero su relación familiar era tan poca que a veces se desconocían. Ikki era un muchacho de 21 años, de cabello largo y negro como la noche, igual que el de su madre; sin embargo había heredado el carácter fuerte y temperamental de su padre. Aparentemente sus ojos si eran idénticos a los de su hermano mayor, y por consiguiente su sobrina los había heredado también. Estudiaba la carrera de Derecho en Todai, la universidad más reconocida de Tokio, estaba en el club de kendo y artes marciales donde era uno de los mejores.

Seiki quería ver a su hermano como antes, cuando eran niños Ikki solía ser juguetón y risueño, era enérgico y fuerte; más de una vez les habían sacado dolores de cabeza. No quería a aquel hermano taciturno y desconfiado, quería al hermano enérgico y engreído, aquel con el que peleaba constantemente. Ikki parecía falto de vida muy similar a lo que sentía con la chica que acababa de conocer. De cierta manera se parecían un poco.

- ¿Aniki? –El hombre levantó el rostro hasta su hermano y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- Vamos a casa, Ikki –le dijo antes-, Aki debe terminar sus deberes.

Kagome caminaba hacia su templo; el encuentro con aquel hombre había sido de lo más extraño y sin embargo le parecía tan normal; aunque su vida en ningún punto había sido normal. ¿Por qué había tanto misterio en su mirada? ¿Por qué parecía serle tan familiar?

_Se parece un poco a Sesshomaru_, se dijo y la sobresaltó. ¿Acaso por eso le era tan familiar su rostro?_ Es tan alto como él, su cabello es plateado y esa sensación de antigüedad e imponencia nadie más lo tiene_. Pero no había visto sus ojos, por lo que no estaba cien por ciento segura de que aquel pensamiento extraño fuera real. _¡Tch!_ Tronó la lengua en la boca y desechó más pensamientos de ese tipo. Odiaba pensar en aquello, pero al mismo tiempo le era imposible no reconocer en ciertas personas algunas actitudes y rasgos de la gente que había conocido. Las personas que había dejado atrás sin siquiera poder decir adiós.

- Tadaima –alzó la voz levemente para que su madre, su abuelo y su hermano la escucharan.

- Okaeri, Kagome, estamos esperándote para comer –su madre le sonrió desde el comedor.

Kagome se sentó a la mesa y luego de una breve oración comió en silencio. Souta hacía conversación pero su hermana no contestaba muy seguido ni muy prolongado, solamente lo mínimo necesario.

- Nee, hoy conocí a alguien –dijo lentamente.

- ¿Sí? –Dijo su madre interesándose en que Kagome hablaba-. ¿A quién?

- Un hombre, Seiki y a su hija, Aki –siguió ella.

- ¡Un hombre casado, Kagome, qué escándalo! –Exclamó su abuelo-. Kagome, te prohíbo rotun...

- ¡Papá! –Espetó la sra. Higurashi-. Kagome no ha dicho nada más, déjala que hable.

- No sé si es casado, supongo que sí –Kagome sonrió de lado-, sabes que soy muy despistada. Mañana veré a la niña en el parque..., supongo que puedo llegar tarde, ¿verdad mamá?

- Claro, cariño –dijo la mujer.

La señora Higurashi tenía en su mente los recuerdos frescos de Kagome hacía 2 años y medio. Siempre de arriba para abajo entre los dos tiempos, llevando alimentos, Inuyasha entrando de imprevisto al templo, a Inuyasha apurando a Kagome, a Kagome castigando al hanyou. Suspiró internamente. De verdad que aquellos tiempos habían sido unos de los mejores, que, a pesar del peligro que Kagome corría, ella sabía que Inuyasha la cuidaría hasta con su vida. Eso se notaba.

Sin embargo todo se le había derrumbado en unos instantes. Kagome había reaparecido en su tiempo, e inmediatamente se había echado a llorar. Nadie le dijo que al completar la perla la sacarían del lugar así, de esa manera. Durante una semana entera, Kagome se la pasó llorando en su habitación hasta que un día simplemente ella salió del cuarto y comenzó a ir al colegio de nuevo. Sus notas subieron significativamente, terminó la secundaria y ahora ya estaba por terminar su tercer año de preparatoria. Pero la Kagome sonriente y alegre jamás volvió a pisar aquella casa, se volvió callada y ausente.

- Mamá... –le llamó su hija sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Sí, cariño? –Dijo mirándola.

- Te ayudo con los platos.

- No te preocupes hija, tan sólo ve a hacer los deberes y a estudiar –dijo la señora amablemente-. Anda, ve a tu cuarto.

- Bueno, con permiso.

Kagome subió las escaleras pensando en el hombre "antiguo" que había encontrado en su camino. Volvió a estudiar en su memoria las facciones de aquel hombre y de la niña, Aki era preciosa y sus ojitos dorados le hablaban de que quizás su padre también los tenía. Entró a su habitación y se sentó sobre la cama con sus libretas para hacer lo poco que tenía de tarea, había adelantado mucho durante la semana que para el viernes ya estaba libre. Sonrió al recordar a Aki, la niña desprendía tanta armonía y le gustaba eso, hacía mucho que no sentía armonía con su alrededor.

- Quizás ella sea una salvación más para mí –dijo en voz alta, y empezó a escribir sobre la libreta.

En casa de los Taishou, Aki estaba terminando de hacer sus deberes, mientras que Ikki la observaba desde la cocina. Seiki estaba tras él, ya que había optado por no regresar al trabajo; de todos modos él era el propietario del despacho Taishou Inc. Por lo que podía darse el lujo de no ir a trabajar un día.

- No debió alejarse así, no debía –repetía Ikki.

- Ikki, qué querías que la niña hiciera si no le prestabas atención –le reprochó su hermano.

- Mira quien habla –dijo Ikki enfadado.

- No es lo mismo, hermano –Seiki suspiró abatido y se sentó en el banco alto del desayunador con la cara entre las manos-, es cierto quizás trabajo mucho, pero..., Ikki, la niña tiene 6 años y siempre te ve triste –el mayor le miró preocupado-. Odio verte así, hermano, lo odio.

Ikki no respondió de inmediato, sino que se quedó pensando en lo que el hombre ahí sentado le decía. A él tampoco le gustaba sentirse tan desolado, pero siempre terminaba en el mismo estado. Aki era una gran luz en su vida, de verdad que la niña había hecho maravillas, sin embargo él aún se sentía solo, olvidado. Y estaba esperando por salir de ese estado, o que alguien lo sacara.

- ¡Keh! A mí tampoco me gusta, Sei –murmuró hacia su hermano, un tanto avergonzado de darse cuenta de lo que decía-, es un mecanismo de defensa.

- Hallaremos la manera, Ikki –le dijo el mayor-, la encontraremos.

El menor suspiró abatido. Realmente quería terminar con todo, pero no sabía como. Pasó sus manos por el cabello suelto y luego volteó a ver a Seiki. Ikki movió su boca en forma de una sonrisa, quizás no tan sincera como él hubiera querido, pero Seiki se quedó aliviado con ella. Esa sonrisa lo decía todo: Ikki deseaba salir adelante, llenar el vacío que tenía y estaba pidiéndole ayuda. Ayuda, que sería dada sin pedirla siquiera.

* * *

_(1) Según tengo entendido Kagome significa Gaviota._

_Bien, como verán estoy editando el fic porque tengo casi 2 años de no seguir. El motivo es que estoy súper atareada con trabajo y la verdad pensé que había perdido mi información del fic pero gracias a Dios lo encontré._

_Este capítulo trata un poco de los sentimientos de Kagome hacia cierta circunstancia, creo que a cualquiera le dolería no poderse despedir de alguien a quien quieres mucho (experiencia propia)._

_Hablamos también de Ikki, un poco de la hostilidad con la que vivía diariamente, los sentimientos de soledad y de depresión que le rodean. Quizás la mayoría sepa de quien hablamos, sobre todo por lo obstinado que podría ser. Es un personaje temperamental no quiero hacerlo muy oscuro, solamente gris; es bastante silencioso, introvertido, muy x el contrario de lo que solía ser. Ya veremos como se desarrolla en la historia._

_Seiki es un personaje que también es conocido, le tengo planes a él con su pequeña niña y alguien más. Yo sé que adorarán a Aki, es como un link entre Seiki, Ikki y Kagome; es un amor de niña, con la inocencia que debe caracterizar a un niño de 6 años que ve sufrir a su familia._

_Ya para no alargarles más el cuento pues..., ¿hacia dónde vamos con la historia? Pues creo que hablaremos más de Ikki, y la transición por la que pasa cuando Kagome aparece en sus vidas (¿o ellos aparecieron en la suya?) También veremos cierta transformación en la vida de los dos, en Seiki quien es un personaje x demás solitario (aunq tenga a su hija), pero que le hace falta amar a alguien, a su igual. Tengo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, ya han pasado algunos meses desde que Kagome conoce a esta peculiar familia y ella se siente a gusto con ellos._

_¿Qué pasará?_

_Saludos a todos. Cuídense mucho y ya que están por aquí, pásense un review ¿no?_

_P. Black_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí.

Comentarios al final

**+++: **Cambio de tiempo.

* * *

**Lost**

By P. Black

Ikki llegó de la universidad, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche y aventando la mochila al suelo, se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala. El día había estado bastante duro, el trabajo para una de las materias lo había dejado exhausto; lo único que quería era dormir, tenía hambre, pero era más el sueño que tenía. Cerró los ojos un momento y se encontró pensando en una dulce mirada castaña. Negó con el pensamiento, no podía estar pensando en ella, no tenía por qué. Ya eran demasiados días recordando el rostro de aquella chica. Se incorporó en el sillón y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué me pasa? –Se dijo.

- Okaeri, nii-chan –la voz de su hermano lo sobresaltó.

- Ah, tadaima. ¿Me estabas esperando? –Preguntó el menor.

- Sí –respondió su hermano-, ¿lograste terminar el trabajo?

- Sí –dijo el muchacho-, Ren y Masato van a terminar los últimos detalles. Estoy hastiado. ¿Y Aki?

- Se quedó dormida cuando fui por ella a casa de Kagome –respondió su hermano y le pasó un plato con un sándwich.

- Y... ¿cómo está? –Preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresado.

- ¿Quién, Kagome? –Seiki levantó una ceja curioso.

- ¿Acaso crees que debería preguntar por su madre, aniki? –El chico le dio una mordida a su comida sin notar la sonrisa divertida que puso su hermano.

- Pues ¿por qué no le preguntas tú mismo? –Respondió Seiki.

- ¿Qué?

- Llámale –Seiki se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina.

¿Qué intentaba su hermano? Acaso..., trataba de..., no, eso no podía ser. ¿O sí? Miró hacia donde Seiki había desaparecido y luego negó con la cabeza. No, no era posible. Terminó el sándwich en paz y luego fue hasta la habitación de Aki, donde entró sigilosamente y la observó dormir.

_Te extrañé mucho, princesa_, Ikki sonrió acariciándole la mejilla suavemente. De sobra sabía que sin Aki su vida sería aún más monótona y negra que de costumbre. La niña había sido una gran motivación para él después de..., de..., de lo sucedido. Ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo, que patético. Sonrió molesto, besó la frente de Aki y salió del cuarto.

No era hora de pensar en nada más que dormir. De verdad que estaba cansado. Se dio una ducha rápido y se dejó caer en la cama. Dejó que las sábanas lo envolvieran, reposó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños, pero no. Su mente le llevó a divagar entre el recuerdo de la primera tarde que Kagome pasaba con Aki. Ella era tan cuidadosa con la niña y parecía transformarse cuando jugaban.

Mientras unas veces ella parecía lastimada y triste, de repente parecía como si no sucediera nada. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué sufría tanto? ¿Quién la hacía sufrir así? ¡Keh! A él que le importaba. Sin embargo, el último pensamiento que dedicó antes de que el sueño lo venciera fue para la chica de los ojos color chocolate.

La voz aguda de su sobrina le hizo incorporarse en la cama. Se talló los ojos y se desperezó, estirándose como un felino. Bostezó perezosamente para luego dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo. Tenía demasiada flojera como para levantarse. Aki entró corriendo a la habitación.

- ¡Tío, tío! –Gritaba la niña y se subió a él-. Mira quién ha venido, tío Ikki. ¡Mira, mira! –Debía ser alguien bastante importante para que la niña estuviera tan emocionada. Luego de gruñir abrió sus ojos ámbar y los fijó en su sobrina.

- ¿Quién es que estás tan emocionada, _chiisa oni_? –Ikki le alborotó el cabello, aún vestía su pijama rosada.

- ¡K-chan, tío! –Chilló la niña.

- ¿Kagome? –Volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta, ¡no podía verlo en esas fachas!

- ¡Sí, vamos a pasar el día juntos! –Ikki frunció el ceño, ¿acaso su hermano estaba interesado en esa chiquilla? ¡Eran casi 10 años de diferencia!

"_Ce-lo-so"_, le dijo una vocecita arrastrando las sílabas. ¡Keh! Y de nuevo a él que le importaba lo que hiciera su hermano.

- Ve a recibirla Aki, salgo en unos momentos –Ikki se incorporó y dejó a Aki en el suelo. La niña salió de la habitación.

El muchacho se metió a la regadera sumido en sus pensamientos. No le importaba lo que su hermano sintiera o no por Kagome. Pero se sentía tan confundido y perdido que no sabía que pensar; quizás solamente era su imaginación. Al salir se puso unos jeans medio desgastados, una camisa de color rojo vino, se aplicó algo de loción y luego salió con el cabello atado en una coleta baja, aún mojado.

- ¿Y luego, papá? –Aki hacía aspavientos en la mesa del comedor.

- Pues pasó lo que tenía que pasar, linda, tu tío que iba detrás de mí se cayó a la piscina –Seiki sonrió divertido ante el recuerdo-. Se dio el susto de su vida. Le tiene miedo al agua –mintió sintiéndolo cerca.

- ¡Sei, no les estés metiendo ideas en la cabeza! –Se defendió el aludido, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan. Entre ellos Kagome y Souta, su hermano menor.

Kagome se quedó helada al verle. El color rojo le contrastaba de una manera inigualable con sus ojos, que, aunque opacos aún podía vislumbrarse algo de brillo tras esa coraza. Ikki sonrió a todos y muy en especial se detuvo en la chica, quien vestía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de color amarillo claro resaltándole los ojos castaños.

- De acuerdo nii-chan, –Seiki alzó los brazos en son de rendición-, me atraparon, es mentira.

Kagome se rió de ambos hermanos y luego sintió que Ikki la miraba, volteó a verle y en efecto él la observaba.

- Buenos días, Kagome –saludó-. Souta –inclinó la cabeza.

- Hola, Ikki nii-san –dijo el niño saludando de la misma manera.

- Buenos días para ti, Ikki –respondió ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Él se veía tan apuesto con esa ropa. No debía estar pensando en esas cosas en ese momento, pero no podía evitarlo. El contraste de los colores y el aroma irresistible de su loción la hacían pensar incoherencias; Ikki solamente era el hermano menor de Seiki y tío de Aki, nada más. ¿Dónde quedaría Inuyasha si empezaba a pensar en él de esa _otra_ manera?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada perdida y triste. Ikki frunció el ceño, otra vez preocupándose por ella y eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se veía desvalida y eso le conmovía hasta el último rincón de su ser. Cerró los ojos y negó.

Para Seiki esto no pasó desapercibido, la mirada de ambos había brillado y sus presencias parecían reconocerse; y de repente en un segundo la de los dos había vuelto a ser la de antes. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Acaso no era obvio que se gustaban?

- Bien, ¿nos vamos? –Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos.

- ¿A dónde iremos? –Preguntó Ikki mirando a su hermano.

- Oh, de paseo –dijo él-, Aki ha elegido ir de picnic.

- Me parece excelente, el día está bellísimo –Kagome miró a la niña-, vamos por una de tus pelotas, ¿si?

- ¿Podemos llevar mi frisbee, Kagome, podemos? –Preguntó emocionada.

- Claro, Aki, vamos a tu cuarto.

Ikki la vio alejarse y de pronto le vino una imagen: su madre siendo condescendiente con él la mayoría del tiempo. Se parecía tanto a ella.

**** Flash back ****

_El pequeño niño de 5 años corría con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Su pelota había quedado atrapada en el árbol del patio y no estaba su hermano, últimamente su nii-chan no estaba en casa para ayudarle en ninguna cosa y eso le entristecía aún más. Se sentía abandonado por su hermano._

_- Ikki, ¿qué sucede mi niño? –Su madre detuvo sus pasos._

_- ¡Mi pelota, mamá! –Lloriqueó el niño limpiándose las lágrimas-. Quedó atrapada en el árbol y no puedo subir._

_- ¿Ya le dijiste a Seiki, mi cielo? –dijo su madre afablemente._

_- ¡No está! –Gritó-, aniki no está –sollozó de nuevo._

_- Oh, mi niño –Ikuko le abrazó consolando su pena._

_Era normal que Seiki no se encontrara en casa, tenía 12 años y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con sus amigos jugando en las calles, mientras que Ikki no podía salir porque aún era muy pequeño._

_- Vamos por tu pelota, mi cielo –Ikuko acarició el cabello oscuro de su hijo y le tomó la mano, avanzando junto con él al árbol que tenía presa a su pelota._

**** Fin del flash back ****

Caminaban por el parque que Aki había elegido, la niña no había elegido tan mal. El parque era enorme y dentro había un lago cristalino que las parejas disfrutaban para hacer sus comidas o simplemente pasar la tarde juntos. Ikki vio a Kagome a lo lejos, corriendo detrás de Aki y Souta corriendo detrás de ambas, sonreía como si nada, reía sin parar y atrapaba a Aki entre sus brazos haciéndole cosquillas para que luego su hermano le hiciera cosquillas a ella también.

- Ve con ellos –Seiki le sacó de sus pensamientos. Habían puesto el mantel debajo de un frondoso cerezo que ya daba una preciosa sombra luego del invierno.

- Es para niños –dijo él evasivamente.

- Ikki, tienes 21 años, no eres un viejo –Seiki sonrió divertido-, vamos, yo también quiero ir.

- Pero..., ¡las cosas! –Trató de zafarse.

- Nii-chan, vamos –le dijo y lo levantó de un jalón.

Ikki no tuvo otro remedio más que salir corriendo tras su hermano quien alcanzó a su hija en un descuido y la abrazó. La niña se rió contenta de que su padre le atrapara, luego vio a su tío y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, gritándole que jugara con ellos. Los cinco formaron un círculo y comenzaron a lanzarse el frisbee de Aki, riendo de las tonterías que se le ocurrían a cada uno.

Kagome observó un momento a Ikki, parecía que su rostro se limpiaba de todo cuando estaba con su sobrina, y qué decir de Seiki que se transformaba en un chiquillo juguetón y extrovertido cuando quería. Se rió cuando los comparó con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, eran ellos pero de la misma manera no lo eran. Hacía unos meses había investigado sobre la reencarnación y si bien no era algo probado científicamente la religión lo apoyaba, por lo que estaba casi segura de que si no eran sus reencarnaciones por lo menos estaban llenando el espacio que le dejaron. Que, aunque no compartió nada con Sesshomaru, si Kagome deseara que el youkai fuera como alguien, ése sin duda sería Seiki.

- Nee-chan –le llamó Souta y ella se giró a verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó sorprendida.

- El frisbee, nee-chan –dijo su hermano apuntando entre los árboles.

- Oh, lo siento, iré por él –Kagome sonrió nerviosa y antes de echarse a correr escuchó a Ikki.

- Espera, iré contigo Kagome –ella asintió perturbada.

Se sentó a un lado de la chica, quien yacía profundamente dormida en el sillón, recostada de medio lado. El día había estado largo, los cinco habían pasado un grandioso día fuera de casa, como un sábado normal. En familia. _¿Hace cuánto no pienso en ello?_ Se preguntó. Tenía ya 6 años de no pensar siquiera en su familia, que aunque rota tenía una. Aki y Seiki eran su familia, eran quienes le daban la mano cuando lo necesitaba. Aki era la luz al final del túnel y su hermano era quien lo guiaba, era la mano amiga a su lado, aunque no siempre lo agradeciera.

**** Flash back ****

_El calor hacía gala del hermoso verano que tenían en ese entonces. Ikki iba hacia casa de Katsumi, su nueva novia, habían quedado de salir esa tarde porque ya tenían más de una semana de no verse más que en la escuela. Se sentía bien al estar con ella, de todos modos era una de las chicas más bonitas de toda la secundaria y no había quien la conquistara, pero él había sido afortunado y estaba con ella. Aunque realmente no sabía por qué seguía junto a ella._

_La chica no era extremadamente inteligente, era bonita y..., bueno, sólo eso. Se rió presa de su propia tontería, para él no era importante que Katsumi fuera inteligente, con tal de tenerla consigo. Aunque a veces se sentía solamente un objeto usado. También era cierto que él era uno de los muchachos mejor y mayormente cotizados en la secundaria, pero a él eso no le importaba quería pasar desapercibido, pero su fortaleza y destreza lo llevaron hasta las artes marciales y era de los mejores, por no decir el único._

_Llegó hasta la reja de una enorme casa que se alzaba después de una larga caminata, el señor de la caseta de guardia lo vio y le saludó._

_- Joven Taishou, ¿viene a ver a la señorita Hino? –Ikki asintió y el hombre de edad mayor le miró preocupado-. Es extraño, joven, porque la señorita no dijo nada sobre su visita._

_- ¿Cómo? –dijo el chico extrañado. Le molestaban estas situaciones en donde Katsumi a veces no avisaba en su casa que él iría a verla. Frunció el ceño molesto._

_- De todos modos puedo avisar que ya está usted aquí –dijo el hombre._

_- Por favor, señor Genji –Ikki sonrió muy a penas, se suponía que Katsumi ya estaría lista para recibirle._

_- La señorita Hino lo espera en la parte trasera de la mansión, si gusta pasar por el jardín –dijo amablemente._

_- Claro, gracias –dijo él algo frustrado._

_Tampoco le gustaba nada que lo pasara por el "jardín", eso quería decir que no podía entrar a la mansión, cosa que no era buena señal. Divisó a lo lejos a su novia sentada bajo una sombrilla enorme y conversando con unas chicas, de seguro eran sus amigas._

_- Kat –le llamó._

_- Ikki, cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así –la muchacha sonrió falsamente, pero él no lo pudo notar._

_- Lo siento Katsumi –dijo él-. Buenas tardes –saludó a las amigas de su novia._

_- Buenas tardes, Taishou –saludó una de las chicas mirándolo despectivamente._

_- No sabíamos que vendrías –dijo la otra._

_- Que extraño, Maiko, porque estaba seguro de haberle avisado a Katsumi –dijo mirándola molesto._

_- No quedamos en nada, Ikki –dijo la chica, moviendo su cabeza de tal manera que su cabello ondeara hasta posarse en su espalda._

_- Entonces supongo que me iré –Ikki cada vez le molestaba más el asunto. La chica se estaba luciendo frente a sus amigas._

_- Como gustes –dijo Katsumi altiva-, las chicas llegaron temprano._

_- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Katsumi? –Le preguntó alzando una ceja y la chica se tuvo que poner de pie de mala gana y entrar en la casa._

_Estando ahí, Ikki la miró realmente molesto. Mientras ella veía cómo habían quedado sus uñas después de su manicura._

_- Sabías que vendría hoy, Katsumi –dijo él._

_- No seas tan escandaloso, Ikki, un día que no nos veamos no importará –dijo la muchacha haciendo gala de toda su 'elegancia'._

_- Tengo más de una semana de no verte, Katsumi, siempre estás con tus amigas –espetó-, ni siquiera has querido venir a visitar a mi madre, sabes que está enferma._

_- ¡Oh, es verdad! –Katsumi exclamó. Ikki se quedó helado, ¿ni siquiera se acordaba? Su madre tenía mucho tiempo enferma y ella solamente una vez la había visitado-. Lo siento, cariño, ya sabes como son mis padres._

_- No sé por qué me desgasto en esto, yo... –pero fue bruscamente cortado por su celular. _

_- ¿Aniki?_

_- Nii-chan, debes volver a casa –la voz de su hermano le asustó, estaba terriblemente seria._

_- Aniki, ¿qué pasa? –Entonces cayó en la cuenta-: Mamá está bien, ¿cierto?_

_- No voy a mentirte, nii-chan, mamá está muy grave –pero Seiki no logró articular más palabra-, regresa a casa ahora mismo, niichan._

_- No tardaré –dijo Ikki asustado-, voy para allá._

**** Fin de Flash back ****

El recuerdo estaba fresco, como si hubiera sido ayer. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Recordaba haber dejado el teléfono en el sillón más cercano, balbucear unas cuantas palabras a Katsumi y salir como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su casa. Las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, pensando que no llegaría a verla más.

**** Flash back ****

_- ¡Okaa-san! –Ikki entró de improvisto en la habitación de su madre, donde su padre le retuvo._

_- Ikki, mamá está cansada –dijo su padre, sujetándolo de los hombros, su voz se quebró._

_- No, no..., déjame verla, papá, déjame verla –cayeron dos lágrimas por sus mejillas-. ¡Mamá! –Gritó enfurecido y logró zafarse de su padre, acercándose a su madre-, mamá, mamá... –le llamó con la voz entrecortada-, estoy aquí mamá._

_- I-Ikki..., cielo –Ikuko abrió sus ojos cansados, con profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos castaños. Su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado-. Serás fuerte, cariño... Todo va estar bien._

_- No, no..., no mamá... no te vayas –Ikki se negaba a verla morir._

_- Cielo... –la mujer tosió-, Kami sólo me prestó... este cuerpo durante... cierto tiempo..., y el tiempo... –volvió a toser-, se ha terminado._

_- No, no, no... –repetía una y otra vez._

_- Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo –respiró profundamente-, siempre lo estaré. Te quiero –Seiki en ese momento entró acongojado-, ven hijo mío –le llamó y el muchacho de 22 años se acercó a ella-, a ti también te adoro. Los quiero a todos –miró a su esposo-: Te amo, Isei._

_La mujer aspiró profundamente y al dejar salir el aire su corazón simplemente dejó de latir. La mano que Ikki sujetaba quedó inmóvil y sin vida, mientras él le llamaba una y otra vez esperando que reaccionara. Su madre había muerto. _

**** Fin de Flash back ****

Apretó el puño con fuerza, odiaba sentirse mal, sentir que no podía respirar a causa del dolor. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Hacía tiempo que no recordaba aquello, después de la muerte de su madre él trató de encontrar refugio en su relación con Katsumi, pero la chica era demasiado superficial y comenzaron los problemas hasta que un día la encontró besándose con otro abiertamente en un centro comercial y entonces se separaron. Cosa que ahora agradecía. Suspiró con sentimiento acumulado, no quería recordar eso, no debía. Había reconstruido su vida alrededor de los estudios como para desequilibrarse ahora.

Con los ojos cerrados sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla, quitando cualquier indicio de las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos; se sentía sumamente bien aquella caricia, no había malicia ni saña, solo era una caricia. Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en los marrones que le devolvían la mirada afligida.

Kagome había despertado hacía rato, pero al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos no quería interrumpirlo. Luego había visto como las lágrimas se formaban debajo de sus párpados y a él evitando a toda costa derramarlas, lo vio tan desvalido y tan necesitado de cariño en ese momento. ¿Por qué Ikki no hablaba con su hermano? Si había algo que le dolía, ¿por qué callarse?

Se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que él tomó su mano delicadamente y la retiró de su rostro. Esa caricia le quemaba, y no quería que eso pasara. Kagome se sobresaltó y entonces ya no supo que decirle.

- L-lo siento, ¿qué pensabas? –Preguntó ella tímidamente.

- Recordé cuando mi madre murió –Ikki ladeó el rostro.

- Duele, ¿no es así? –El joven suspiró profundamente y asintió con suavidad-. ¿Por qué te empeñas en guardarlo? –Le miró fijamente.

- Porque..., porque no tengo a quien contarle –respondió él.

- Tu hermano te escucharía si abrieras tu corazón –dijo ella bajando la mirada azorada. Sabía por la mirada preocupada que Seiki siempre llevaba que Ikki era importante para él.

- Nunca he sentido la necesidad de hablar con él –susurró.

- Ikki –le llamó con suavidad-, abre tu alma a tu familia –dijo sin pensar mucho en lo que decía-. Sei te agradecerá mucho que le digas cómo te sientes.

- Deberías aplicarte el cuento, Kagome –la chica le miró confundida-: Hay algo que todavía no dices y también te lastima.

- Eso..., realmente no importa –sonrió amargamente-, no hay como solucionar mi situación.

- Si la hubiera, ¿lo resolverías? –Ikki le miró curioso.

- Sí –dijo ella simplemente-, estoy harta de sentirme sola y abandonada..., quisiera volver a ser yo misma.

- Empieza por sonreír, K –Kagome le miró-, tienes una hermosa sonrisa como para que la escondas –bajo la oscuridad de la sala, la sacerdotisa sonrió y se ruborizó-: Así está mejor.

- Sabes, deberías sonreír tú también, Ikki, tanta seriedad te hace ver más grande y sólo tienes 4 años más que yo –dijo ella divertida. Ikki soltó una carcajada, limpia y serena. Kagome lo mandó a callar, Souta estaba dormido en el sillón de enfrente mientras que Aki ya estaba en su cuarto rendida.

- Vamos, los llevaré a casa –Ikki se levantó y ayudó a la chica a levantarse.

- Souta –llamó al chiquillo y éste se removió-, niichan vamos a casa –el niño se estiró y aún somnoliento caminó hasta la entrada de la casa guiado por Kagome y seguido de Ikki.

Del pasillo salió una figura, Seiki había escuchado la carcajada de Ikki y había salido de su pequeña oficina para mandarlo callar, pero encontró una escena bastante conmovedora como para romperla. Pocas veces veía a Ikki con ese brillo particular en los ojos y Kagome se veía también divertida y alegre. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto los llevara a algún lado.

- Ayúdale, madre –dijo mirando al techo-, se merece un poco de paz.

Así, después de un largo día, Seiki entró a su habitación para darse una ducha y dormir, de seguro Ikki solamente iría a dejar a Kagome y luego regresaba. ¿Era su imaginación o el día había sido hermoso?

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Aquí yo haciendo mi trabajo de edición sobre esta historia que ya quiero terminar; espero que les esté gustando. No quiero cambiar nada de los comentarios que antes había colocado ya que en cada uno explico un poco de cómo va la historia._

_Bien aquí está el 2do capítulo. Espero que llene las expectativas de todos. Si me equivoqué en algo háganmelo saber, pero creo q no. Saben, batallé un montón con este capítulo, de repente no tuve ideas y me apoyé en una amiga muy especial para mí para q me diera ideas y luego todo fue cuestión de inspiración, espero no hacerlos bolas con nada._

_En este capítulo vimos más de Ikki y de su vida monótona y gris, algo de su pasado. Poca participación de Seiki y de Aki, pero si les puse más interacción Ikki-Kagome, espero que les guste. Ahora, les dejo las palabras raras, nuevas o q no entiendan._

_Oni: Demonio. Se lo dice de cariño a Aki._

_Chiisa: De tamaño pequeño. _

_Aneue, oneesan, neesan: Hermana mayor._

_Aniki, oniisan, niisan: Hermano mayor._

_Niichan, neechan: Hermano, hermana menor._

_Mis responsivas:_

_**Jimena-chan:** Hola Jime-chan..., espero que estés bien, como ya te había mencionado fue una pequeño error de logística. Tuve que partir el capítulo pq luego tenía tantas cosas x decir q me pareció inhumano todo junto. De todos modos espero que este capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas. ¡Gracias!_

_**Ahome_23:** Ay! Eso de peque me agradó, jajaja me recordó a mi novio q me dice así ^^. En fin, te agradezco mucho tu review, de vdd que recibirlos el mismo día cuando lo publiqué fue hermoso. Sí, creo que los personajes son fáciles de reconocer y si no, mejor no les meto ideas. Espero que sigas conmigo para la próxima. Saludos._

_**INUKAN:** Yep, todos nos preguntamos que sucederá después y aún no sabemos nada de nada T.T De todos modos contamos con este medio para crear historias diversas de nuestras mentes macabras. Gracias x el review._

_**Zuleyma:** Hola niña! Gracias x escribir, no esperaba tantos reviews, pero me alegró el día. Si, Aki es hermosa, y será importante. Esa niña es un amor. Saludos._

_**Akai Inazuma:** ¡Hello tocaya! Ya hemos hablado así q bueno..., sí duele cuando no dices adiós, pero luego todo se resuelve, siempre hay alguien que te escuche y eso es bueno. Q bueno q te gustó. Muchas gracias x leerme. Un abrazo._

_**D. Z.:** Uuy! La últimaaaa! Hola D! Espero q estés bien. Sabes me encanta recibir comentarios tuyos siempre son constructivos y espero de todo corazón que te guste el que viene. Muchas gracias x todo. Un abrazo hasta donde estés._

_Listo les he respondido. Y ya que están hasta aquí..., ¡dejen el review por fis! Matta-ne_

_**P. Black**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí.

Comentarios al final

* * *

**Forgiveness**

By P. Black

El parque estaba en calma. El viento no era ya tan frío, solamente algo de fresco y el sol brillaba en el cielo. El día estaba precioso. Hacía algunos meses en que Kagome había conocido a los Taishou: Seiki, Aki e Ikki.

**** Flash back ****

_Ese día, Kagome se había arreglado un poco, era un viernes cualquiera en la preparatoria, sin embargo, tenía una pequeña cita con la niña que había conocido el día anterior. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero definitivamente Aki le había devuelto algo de vida. Después de las clases corrió al templo para tomar su bolso y en menos de 5 minutos gritaba a su madre que ya salía. Su madre solo le deseó una buena tarde._

_A paso raudo Kagome caminaba por el parque hasta la banca donde el "viajero" la había topado el día anterior. Pudo divisar a Aki quien daba de saltitos frente a un joven un poco mayor que Kagome. La chica pudo ver su cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja, con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Se acercó un poco más y Aki la vio._

_- ¡Kagome-san! –Gritó la niña emocionada y corrió hasta ella._

_- Hola Aki –saludó Kagome y sonrió hacia la niña._

_- ¡Aki! –La voz del joven que acompañaba a la niña le sobresaltó, su voz era grave y varonil, muy similar a la de Seiki salvo que ésta destilaba desconsuelo, contrario a la del padre de la niña, la cual era más suave..., áspera, pero suave-. Niña sabes que no debes alejarte –el joven se acercó enfocando su vista en su sobrina._

_- Mira, tío, la gaviota acaba de llegar –la niña se colgó de la mano de Kagome y esta se sonrojó un poco por el apodo que Aki había adoptado._

_- Vaya, así que tú eres la gaviota de la que tanto habla mi sobrina –el chico levantó el rostro y Kagome ahogó un jadeo. Esos ojos._

_¡Kami-sama, esos ojos! De nuevo le torturaban esos ojos ámbar, ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que los ojos de Seiki eran del mismo tono. Sin embargo, los ojos de este individuo no brillaban como los de la niña, sino que se veían sumamente apagados._

_- Taishou Ikki –dijo el joven extendiéndole la mano._

_- Higurashi Kagome –respondió ella dándole la suya._

_Lo que pasó ahí no supieron explicarlo, solamente supieron que desde que tomaron sus manos la soledad que azotaba sus corazones parecía disiparse. El sol brillaba de nuevo. Kagome le regaló una sonrisa la cual él devolvió. Aki miraba a su tío sumamente sorprendida, desde que tenía memoria el tío Ikki no sonreía de aquella manera, tan pura, tan real._

_- Mucho gusto, Higurashi –dijo soltándola sin querer realmente hacerlo._

_- Kagome... –dijo ella-, sólo Kagome._

_- ¡Gaviota! –Gritó Aki desde abajo._

_- Mj –su risa fue solamente un murmullo-, o Gaviota, como tu hermano y tu sobrina han decidido llamarme._

_- Kagome me parece bien –dijo Ikki y de nuevo sonrió de aquella manera que Aki tanto anhelaba-. Llámame Ikki._

_Ella asintió y luego de que la niña les llamara la atención los tres fueron a pasar una buena tarde. Entre juegos infantiles, miradas cómplices y risas compartidas. _

**** Fin Flash back ****

Y ahora se hallaba ahí sentada en la banca de siempre, -con Aki corriendo por ahí-, pensando en la poca soledad que le quedaba. Hubo un tiempo en que pensó no poder más, que la vida se le iba entre las manos pensando constantemente en Inuyasha y en el tiempo aquel donde había tantos amigos; sin embargo tampoco podía quejarse pues la familia Taishou, sobre todo la pequeña Aki eran una enorme salvación para ella.

_Me sentía tan muerta, mi alma envenenada de miedo, de tristeza y ahora, _la chica suspiró, _ahora solamente hay un pequeño vacío. Aki lo ha llenado._

Corrección: Aki, Seiki e Ikki lo habían estado llenando.

Durante meses, Aki y Seiki la habían procurado totalmente, cuando Ikki tenía que quedarse en la universidad Seiki llamaba a la joven sacerdotisa para que fuera por la niña a la escuela, así Aki no pasaba la tarde sola. Souta, quien ahora tendría 13 años cuidaba mucho de la niña y ambos subían a jugar con la consola del jovencito. Kagome podía terminar su tarea y luego llevaba a los dos a dar un pequeño paseo. Por la tarde-noche, cuando el sol terminaba de bajar por las montañas aparecía Seiki en el templo para recoger a su hija.

Del hermano menor no podía decir mucho. Aunque parecía serio, Ikki tenía una personalidad bastante extrovertida que solamente dejaba a algunos cuantos que la vieran. Kagome había sido testigo sobreviviente de que ikki podía ser alegre y divertido cuando estaba en su compañía.

A veces le desconcertaban sus actitudes. La primera vez que lo vio, le recordó de inmediato a Inuyasha, y cómo no hacerlo si el chico era casi idéntico en su versión humana y con ojos miel. Pero sus ojos mostraban tanta melancolía que Kagome se sintió terriblemente identificado con él, ¿acaso algo sucedía con Ikki? Según Aki, su tío estaba así de deprimido desde siempre, lo que Kagome no sabía bien era el por qué, y de unas semanas hasta ese día quería saberlo.

Un sábado por la noche lo había descubierto con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse, pero ella había sentido la necesidad de limpiárselas y darle algunas palabras de apoyo. Ikki le parecía un chico tan misterioso como extravagante. Saltaba de la tranquilidad a la defensiva en cuestión de segundos y su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia parecían quedársele pegada cuando se reunían.

"_Inuyasha…"_, Kagome cerró los ojos recordando la sonrisa que el hanyou ponía cuando terminaban una batalla, esa fortaleza y arrogancia que desprendía al matar a algún youkai eran inigualables. O tal vez no. _"Ikki hace la misma mueca", _la chica negó con la cabeza, _"detente Kagome Higurashi, no empieces a ver a Inuyasha en Ikki, no es él. No lo es"._ Se reprendió.

- No es él –repitió en voz alta-. No lo será. No quiero que lo sea.

- Hola Gaviota. –La voz suave y áspera a su lado le asustó, y al abrir los ojos descubrió a Seiki sentado junto a ella.

- ¡Me asustaste, Sei! –Exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Lo siento –Seiki le sonrió-, tu madre me dijo que trajiste a Aki al parque de nuevo.

- Sí, no quería estar encerrada en casa y creo que a ella tampoco le gusta –la sacerdotisa miró a la niña subir a la bicicleta con la que ella solía andar de pequeña.

- Cierto.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio, Kagome seguía rememorando a Inuyasha, comparándolo totalmente con Ikki, pero de repente se vio sacada de sus comparaciones.

- Una moneda por tus pensamientos, Kagome –dijo el hombre, enfundado en un pantalón de color azul oscuro, camisa color salmón, una corbata a juego bastante desaliñada y la gabardina de piel negra a medio cerrar.

- ¡Oh! No es nada, Sei, de veras –respondió la muchacha. – La preparatoria me trae algo histérica con los exámenes –mintió ella, pero ante la mirada burlona de Seiki siguió-: De acuerdo, no es eso –suspiró abatida-, pensaba en tu hermano –dijo, intentando evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa, cosa no obtenida.

- Mi hermanito, ¿ne? –Seiki no se burló, sino que por el contrario le miró curioso. – No quieres que sea quién, Kagome.

- Nadie, Sei, no tiene caso.

- Kagome –el hombre le miró reprobatoriamente y entonces la chica suspiró abatida.

- Hace años, conocí a alguien –la gaviota reparó en sus recuerdos-, era un chico bastante peculiar, tenía un carácter arrogante, fuerte, vivíamos discutiendo, pero en el fondo era una buena persona –Seiki le miró con detenimiento-. Me enamoré de él casi de inmediato, hubiera preferido no hacerlo porque tuve que dejar de verlo meses después. Sin despedirme.

Bien, ahí estaba la historia, no era del todo cierta, pero tampoco había echado mentiras. El hombre a su lado le miró y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

- Es una historia un poco trágica, ¿no es así, Kagome? –La joven asintió-. ¿Y por qué mi hermano?

- Tu hermano se parece a él –dijo Kagome finalmente-, de hecho tú te pareces al hermano del chico al que conocí.

- Vaya –Seiki silbó sorprendido.

- Pero tu personalidad es más..., como decirlo..., amable y delicada.

- ¿Cómo era su hermano? –Cuestionó Seiki.

- Un cretino supongo –Seiki sonrió ante la respuesta de Kagome-. Pensaba que el poder lo era todo, dejando de lado los sentimientos.

- Bueno, en eso difiero –Kagome lo interrumpió.

- Lo sé, Sei –sonrió con ternura. – El caso es que no quiero ver a este chico en tu hermano..., ¡Y no puedo evitarlo! Es que se parecen tanto –Kagome se levantó de la banca-, los ojos, la sonrisa de arrogancia que pone cuando gana alguna discusión, la energía, la fuerza... –suspiró algo frustrada.

- Oye, calma –Seiki le sujetó de los hombros-, tranquila, K –Kagome suspiró-: Por su descripción mi hermano se parece bastante, pero... dale la oportunidad de ser él realmente. Deja el pasado donde debe de estar.

- No puedo –murmuró Kagome.

- ¿Por qué, Kagome? –Preguntó Seiki mirándola a los ojos.

- Porque jamás me despedí de él –musitó levemente-. Simplemente tuve que dejarlo, sin decirle..., sin decirle muchas cosas.

- Dímelas a mí, Kagome –Seiki le miró profundamente-, tengo 28 años, pero puedo escucharte. Ve a ese chico en mí, dile lo que no pudiste decirle.

- Yo...

- ¿Acaso él te amaba, Kagome? –El corazón de la chica bombeó con fuerza. _"Eso jamás lo supe_, pensó._ Probablemente sí, pero probablemente todo podía ser una mentira de mi corazón destrozado"-._ Cierra los ojos, gaviota y enfoca su rostro, cada facción de su cara. –Kagome obedeció-: Ahora, ábrelos y mírame.

Kagome le miró a los ojos, encontrándose con el brillo que Inuyasha desprendía, Seiki adoptó una pose arrogante y altiva frente a ella. Hizo una expresión bastante similar a la de Inuyasha y ella simplemente se dejó llevar.

- ¿Kagome? –Los ojos de Seiki demostraban tanta angustia.

- Perdón –Kagome le miró-, por el daño causado, por todo los berrinches, que... discúlpame por irme de esa manera, por no despedirme. Perdóname, por nunca decirte..., por nunca decirte que...

- ¿Qué tenías que decirme, Kagome? –La voz de Seiki sonó a la del Inuyasha comprensivo y testarudo que ella conocía.

- Te amo –dijo suavemente-, te he amado desde que te conocí. Que me dolía pensar que no eras para mí, que veías en mí a tu ex novia –las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas-, nunca fui ella Inuyasha, jamás fui Kikyo y no lo seré. Te odiaba por momentos, pero también comprendía lo que sufrías por ella –Kagome nunca dejó de mirarlo a los ojos-. Aún así te amaba, cada día un poco más, cada día con más intensidad. Perdóname por no decírtelo, Inuyasha, perdóname –y se echó a llorar.

Seiki sintió el dolor de sus palabras, mientras sus mejillas se manchaban de lágrimas saladas. La rodeó en un abrazo protector, como si fuera su hermano mayor, Kagome se aferró a su gabardina, y lloró en su pecho un buen rato. Repitiéndole cuanto lo extrañaba y cuanto lo amó.

- Te perdono, Kagome –le dijo suavemente-, no soy él, pero yo te perdono, pequeña. Perdónate tú misma.

Cuando dejó de llorar, Kagome se sintió libre. Por fin se había liberado de su peso ¡y con quién fue a hacerlo! Con un hombre que había conocido en el parque hacía unos meses. Seiki seguía acariciando su cabello hasta que ella dejó de sollozar y solamente hipaba, le levantó el rostro y Kagome pudo ver una sonrisa reconfortante en su boca.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó el hombre.

- S-sí –dijo ella-, gracias, Sei.

- Para eso estoy, K –dijo él-, ¿le has dejado ir ya?

- Supongo que sí –Kagome se sentó en la banca de nuevo-, me siento más libre, no llevo un peso en mi espalda.

- Así debe ser Kagome –Seiki sonrió-. ¿Desde hace cuánto te sientes así?

- Casi 2 años y medio –dijo la chica y Seiki le miró desconcertado, ¡eso era demasiado! _"Ikki está igual", _pensó desalentado.

- La próxima vez señorita se va con un psicólogo –le reprendió.

- ¿Para qué? –Kagome vio que Seiki iba a reclamar y siguió-: Si tengo uno a mi lado, y una buena terapeuta. Tu hija es maravillosa. –El hombre sonrió divertido.

- Pues ojalá Ikki tuviera tu espíritu –su sonrisa se volvió resignada.

- Lo tiene, Sei, no te desanimes –Kagome sonrió, aún con los ojos y la nariz rojiza-. Sólo necesita alguien que le ayude a sacar lo que siente.

_Ikki tiene ya un gran espíritu, necesita alguien que se lo explote_, pensó Kagome. Seiki no sabía que su hermanito hablaba con ella, poco, pero hablaba lo cual era ya un buen indicio. Se quedaron ahí bajo la sombra de un árbol hasta que la tarde despuntó. Luego, Seiki llamó a su hija para irse a casa, luego de pasar al templo a dejar a Kagome.

- De verdad muchas gracias, Sei –dijo ella por enésima vez.

- Deja de darme las gracias, Kagome –Seiki se rió-, tú haces mucho por nosotros. Cuidas a Aki –la niña yacía profundamente dormida en el asiento trasero-, y sobre todo le has dado una esperanza más a mi hermano.

- ¿Una esperanza? –Preguntó ella extrañada.

- Aunque no lo creas, Ikki se ve diferente desde que se conocieron –dijo él.

- Nunca me has dicho realmente qué le sucede a tu hermano para verse tan deprimido –Kagome cuestionó curiosa, aunque sabía que el tema de la madre de Ikki era algo delicado y no sabía mucho, quería saber todo.

- Ikki y yo somos medios hermanos, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 7 años, un año después mi padre se casó con Ikuko, y tuvieron a Ikki –Kagome se sorprendió-, Ikki y su madre eran muy cercanos. Hace 5 años Ikuko murió de leucemia, e Ikki comenzó a tener problemas con su entonces novia –Seiki hizo una mueca de desagrado-, una chiquilla mimada y manipuladora. Terminaron, pero él no logró recuperarse porque no quiso la ayuda de nadie. Fue entonces que lo invité a vivir a mi casa, justamente mi esposa tendría a Aki, pero..., tuvo problemas durante el parto, Kahori murió luego de dar a luz a la niña, sólo alcanzó a dar su nombre.

- Seiki, lo siento –dijo Kagome al borde del llanto-, ¡has pasado por tanto!

- Mi madre siempre dijo que debía ser fuerte ante las adversidades y darle una sonrisa a la vida cuando ésta te de la espalda –el muchacho sonrió-. Gracias a Kami aún contamos con mi padre, y también tengo a Aki y por fortuna a mi hermano, eso me da fuerzas.

- No debí inmiscuirme, Seiki, discúlpame –pidió la chica.

- No te preocupes tanto Kagome, yo lo he superado –sonrió-, mi madre ocupa un espacio en mi corazón, igual que Aki, Ikki, mi padre y hasta tú –Kagome se sonrojó un poco-. Encontrarte hace unos meses en ese parque fue casi una bendición.

- No digas eso –dijo ella apenada-, yo estoy igual que tu hermano, toda deprimida y sintiéndome sola.

- Pero eso se acabó, ¿no es así? –Kagome asintió fervientemente-. Sin querer nos hemos ayudado todos, pequeña gaviota, creo que la que mejor ha desempeñado su trabajo es Aki.

- Sí, definitivamente esa niña es un sol –musitó Kagome-. Dale las buenas noches de mi parte.

- Claro –la chica bajó del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta, el abogado le llamó-: Kagome... –se giró a verlo-, date la oportunidad de conocer a Ikki –Kagome ladeó el rostro-, y dale la oportunidad a él de sanar su corazón. –La chica asintió.

- Buenas noches, Seiki.

- Descansa, Kagome.

Entró a su casa saludando a su familia y luego subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Dejó el suéter sobre la silla del escritorio y la bolsa en el mismo, dejó los zapatos a un lado del clóset y se puso unas pantuflas. ¿Qué habría querido decir Seiki al final?

-_ "Date la oportunidad de conocer a Ikki y dale la oportunidad a él de sanar su corazón."_

¿Acaso era alguna indirecta? ¡Nah! Los hombres nunca hacían indirectas, no las conocían. Eso era una directa, bastante DIRECTA. Quizás Seiki quería que pasara más tiempo con el chico. Aki ya había dicho algo similar, su tío pasaba horas con el semblante serio, pero desde que Kagome pasaba tiempo con ellos, Ikki había cambiado.

- Una esperanza –repitió Kagome-. Quizás él también lo es para mí.

De verdad que el día había sido bueno. Se sentía libre, feliz. Quería poder gritar que ya estaba perdonada y que había perdonado a las circunstancias por alejarla de Inuyasha y sus amigos.

Y al echarse sobre su cama boca arriba recordó los ojos apagados de Ikki, ya no eran los "ojos de Inuyasha", sino los de Ikki. Sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, un hormigueo recorrerle la sangre ante el solo pensamiento de Ikki. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué la necesidad de cuidarle..., de ver curadas sus heridas? Kagome sonrió. Quizás podía darse la oportunidad como Seiki había dicho, después de todo no le era indiferente ni ella a Ikki, varias veces lo sorprendía observándola. Eso era bueno. Bastante bueno.

* * *

_Ya sé, ya sé, debía haber puesto el primer flash back en el capítulo anterior, pero entonces pierdo el hilo y me hubiera ido por las ramas._

_A que todos pensaron que pondría a Seiki como enamorado de Kagome… ¡PUES NO! Le tengo planes a Seiki y una chica nueva. Solamente fue que el señor estaba en el momento adecuado, en el lugar exacto para que Kagome lo sacara._

_Este capítulo fue más que nada un desahogo, un perdón. Me pasó a mí la experiencia de no despedirme de uno de mis mejores amigos, fue hace como 7 años y ya lo he superado, pero al reescribir no evito pensar cómo me sentí y lo transfiero a mi personaje. Si bien yo no le dije a una persona lo q sentía, sí se lo dije a mi Dios (como le gusten llamar los demás) y pues resultó bastante bueno._

_Vimos que sin quererlo todos se han ayudado y no saben lo que les espera. Aki es un amor de niña y sé que les gustó, juega un papel importante. _

_**Jimena-chan:** ¡Excelente! Llené tus expectativas… Wuuuu! Esa era mi misión. Que bueno que te gustó, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Vimos algo más de cómo se siente Kagome con respecto a esta situación de ser 'arrancada', literalmente hablando, del Sengoku. _

_**Ahome_23:** Holaaaaa, q gusto saludarte. Que bueno que sigues conmigo, ¡q alegría! Bueno, bueno, q te digo..., ¿por qué te confundes? Si es clarísimo. ¿Acaso hay alguna cosa que me salte? ^^. A tus preguntas, mis respuestas: ¿Si Kagome volverá a ver a Inuyasha? No lo creo, definitivamente no habrá algo mafufo para q Inuyasha y Kagome se reencuentren, pero si lo q tratas de decirme con "la verdadera personalidad de Ikki" es cierta-cosa-en-particular, pues quizás tengas razón. No digo más, pq arruino el asunto y el misterio de la historia. Respecto a cómo se sentirá Inuyasha, mi respuesta sería ¿realmente importa? Estamos hablando de la época actual, él no existe. Q cruel soy, pero así es esto. Saludos y gracias._

_**Sara_Kagome:** Holap. Respondo a tus preguntas Sara. Inuyasha sí está en la historia, pero no de la manera en la que todos piensan. Quizás no estoy expresando bien las características particulares de los personajes, pero ya tengo dos personas que me cuestionan lo mismo. ¿Es un problema mío acaso? U.U En fin, volviendo a Sara, Kagome no está enamorada de 'cualquier-otro' es nada más y nada menos que..., bueno, Ikki, pero... Dios, no te diré más. Porque se arruina el misterio de la historia._

_**Akai Inazuma:** Hola tocayis. Espero que estés bien. Que bueno que te gustó mi 2do capítulo, y espero q te haya gustado tmb este. Está más lleno de emociones que el anterior, creo que pudo haberse llamado "Déjalo ir", ¿tú que piensas? Pero como me gusta llamar por una sola palabra a mis capítulos, pues tuvo que llamarse de esta manera. No seas irresponsable Akai, escribe prontooo, jajaja. Ya, ya, mejor no te presiono ¿cierto? Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien. Un abrazo._

_**Lorena:** Se me pasó responder el cap pasado T.T Es imperdonable..., q exagerada ¡lo sé! Pero bueno, para que veas que sí estuve al pendiente de tu comentario. En relación con escenas lemmon entre Ikki y Kagome, pues la idea no me desagrada, pero aún no vamos hasta ese punto. Necesito más contexto para que se dé de manera natural. Ten por seguro que sí habrá, pero dentro de unos capítulos más._

_¿Acaso soy muy complicada? Digo, pq ya son muchos reclamos de que ¿dónde está Inuyasha? ¡Q NO ES CLARO! Esto no es bueno para mí como escritora, porque entonces no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo… T_T. Ojalá que me esté explicando cada vez más en los capítulos. Si tienen alguna duda, pues, ya saben._

_Ya que están hasta aquí..., ¡dejen el review por fis!_

_Matta-ne_

_**P. Black**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí.

Comentarios al final

**+++: **Cambio de tiempo.

**ccccccccc:** Cambio de escena, pero durante el mismo día.

* * *

**Unknown**

By P. Black

Seiki caminaba por su despacho, leyendo algunos papeles para un nuevo caso. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando su secretaria entró hasta que la vio dejar su taza de café en el escritorio.

- Ah, Maki, gracias –dijo él.

- Afuera hay una joven que desea verlo, señor..., dijo llamarse Ichisada Reiko –dijo la mujer y sonrió.

- ¿Ichisada dijiste? –La mujer asintió y entonces Seiki sonrió de inmediato. – Hazla pasar, Maki, es una amiga de la infancia.

- Claro, señor. Con permiso.

Seiki vio salir a Maki, para luego guardar los papeles que tenía en las manos y esperar a su nueva visitante. Dio un sorbo a su café y escuchó un leve toque en la puerta, dando el asentimiento de pase. La mujer que atravesó el portal estaba totalmente radiante y sonriente, el cabello lo llevaba suelto hasta los hombros de un color castaño claro que bien recordaba Seiki; sus ojos eran de un tono verde oscuro.

- Ichisada Reiko –dijo y le sonrió.

- Taishou Seiki –repitió la mujer y le devolvió la sonrisa. El joven abogado se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella respondió igual.

- Han pasado más de 8 años que dejé de verte, estás preciosa –la mujer inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

- Tú sigues igual –dijo ella apartándose y mirando fijamente cada facción del rostro del abogado.

- Pero que descortesía, siéntate por favor –la mujer se sentó en la salita que había en su oficina. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rei? Hace 8 años te mudaste a China y no había vuelto a saber de ti.

- Mi padre ha muerto y pidió que fuera enterrado en su tierra, Tokio.

- Cuanto lo siento, Rei, tu padre era un gran hombre –dijo Seiki-. ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo, o solamente para el entierro?

- Creo que definitivamente me quedaré en Tokio –dijo la chica-, los negocios de papá son prósperos y yo puedo manejarlos desde el corporativo, aquí.

- Me parece excelente.

Seiki la miró un momento, la chica era muy bella, era dos años más pequeña que él, pero era muy madura. Tenía unos sentimientos tan grandes como la fortuna de su padre y jamás había alardeado sobre ello y eso la hacía especial. Se habían criado juntos y por los negocios del señor Ichisada tuvieron que mudarse a China cuando ella empezaría la universidad y ahora se reencontraban.

- Supe que te casaste, Seiki –dijo ella-. ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

- Desgraciadamente Kahori falleció hace seis años –el abogado bajó la mirada.

- Kami, perdóname Seiki no sabía nada –la muchacha se alarmó y quiso levantarse.

- No te preocupes, Rei. Kahori me dejó un hermoso recuerdo. Aki, tiene 6 años.

- ¿En serio? –La joven sonrió complacida-. ¡Tienes una niña, Sei! –Y se echó a reír.

- Anda, búrlate –dijo él-. Ya sé que dije que no quería niñas, pero el destino me la dejó y...

- Eres feliz –terminó Reiko y él asintió.

- Es una niña llena de energía, curiosa como su madre –en eso sonó el móvil del abogado-. Permíteme un momento es mi hermano.

La joven se levantó y observó minuciosamente toda la oficina, encontró sobre uno de los libreros la fotografía de su esposa cuando estaba embarazada: su cabello castaño oscuro que podía confundirse con el negro, quebradizo y sus ojos rojizos desprendían alegría. Reiko sonrió ante aquella fotografía.

- Vaya, que bien, hermano –Seiki asintió con la cabeza-, yo no estoy haciendo ninguna mueca de diversión –mintió ahogando una carcajada-. Bien. Nos vemos más tarde, Ikki –cortó la llamada de su hermano y se dirigió a su invitada-. Ella era Kahori.

- Era muy bella –Seiki asintió y sonrió.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a comer, Rei? –La chica volteó a verlo extrañada-. De seguro te gustaría ver a mi hermano y conocer a mi hija –Reiko sonrió agradecida y asintió. – Perfecto. Ikki dijo que nos vería en una hora aquí en mi oficina, ¿gustas algo de beber en lo que esperamos?

**ccccc**

Iba caminando hacia el colegio de Aki y en el camino se topó con Kagome. Ambos se miraron y recordaron lo que había pasado hacía unas semanas. Desde que Kagome lo viera en su estado vulnerable se habían vuelto amigos, no muy cercanos, pero Ikki la consideraba un resguardo para su alma tan dolida; mientras que para ella, el chico se había vuelto una persona importante.

- Hola –dijo ella débilmente y pasó un mechón que se soltó de su cola de caballo.

- Hola, Kagome –respondió él sonriéndole.

- Pensé que estarías hasta tarde en la universidad –Aki de inmediato divisó a ambos, pero no dijo nada a su maestra. Le gustaba ese par juntos (^^).

- No quería volverle a quedar mal a Aki –respondió él rascándose la nuca-. Tengo casi toda la semana de no poder venir por ella y me merezco un bendito descanso. Adelanté lo más que pude.

- Me da gusto –Kagome sonrió e Ikki se quedó hipnotizado con esa sonrisa.

- ¿Vienen por Aki? –La voz de la maestra los sacó de su hipnotismo y la niña pateó el suelo frustrada, ¡por qué los adultos eran tan inoportunos!

- Sí –respondieron ambos y luego Kagome bajó la mirada avergonzada, mientras la maestra buscaba a la niña.

- ¡Tío! –Aki corrió a su encuentro y se colgó de su pierna y luego se soltó mirando a su 'niñera'-: ¡Kagome!

- ¡Pequeña! –Kagome dio un beso en la frente a la niña y luego miró a Ikki-. Bien, ya estás en buenas manos, yo..., debo volver a casa.

- Ven a comer con nosotros, Kagome –chilló la niña tomándola de la mano-, verdad que nos llevarás a comer fuera, tío, ¿verdad? –Ikki frunció el ceño y Aki aprovechó para poner su mejor cara de borrego a medio morir.

- Sí, princesa, las llevaré a comer fuera –dijo él suspirando abatido, odiaba que lo manejara de esa manera.

- Y llamarás a papá, tío –dijo ella jaloneándolo de la muñeca.

- Sí, también llamaré a tu padre –dijo éste y luego miró a Kagome quien se reía disimuladamente-. Qué dices, Kag, ¿vienes?

Kagome lo pensó unos momentos, donde Aki le miraba desde abajo con sus ojos dorados brillantes y una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquiera. La sacerdotisa suavizó la mirada y luego alzo sus ojos hasta toparse con la intensa mirada de Ikki sobre su persona. El dorado de él se podía confundir con el cobrizo del dolor que cargaba, sin embargo también se asomaba un centelleo claro, como si quisiera un espacio en su pupila. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y los labios de Ikki se curvaron en una sonrisa enorme, al mismo tiempo que Aki daba un gritito.

- Vamos al auto, llamaré a Seiki desde ahí –dijo el universitario.

- Ikki –Kagome se detuvo un momento-, ¿podríamos pasar al templo antes? Olvidé algo.

- Por supuesto, no te preocupes –dijo el chico y abrió la puerta trasera para que su sobrina entrara y luego la delantera, donde Kagome se subió.

Ya dentro del auto, tomó rumbo al templo, la primaria de Aki no estaba lejos, unos 10 minutos y las largas escaleras se alzaban por la colina. Cuando Kagome bajó del auto Ikki tomó su celular y marcó el número de su hermano. Unos cuantos timbres y él contestó del otro lado.

- Hola, Sei –el chico miró a su sobrina y entonces lo puso en alta voz-. Ya tengo a Aki.

- _¡Kami, le dije a Kagome que la recogiera!_ –Dijo su hermano del otro lado.

- ¡Papá! –Aki le llamó-. Kagome también vino por mí –la niña se rió.

- _Ah, bueno. Menos mal que la encontraron –_Seiki suspiró aliviado-. _ Y a dónde van, ¿eh?_

- Tu hija me ha secuestrado y quiere que la lleve a comer –anunció el muchacho, Aki se rió detrás de él y le abrazó por el cuello-. Quiere que vengas con nosotros.

- ¡Sí, papá! –Le dijo la niña.

- _Acabo de recibir una visita _–dijo el abogado-, _¿recuerdas a Ichisada Reiko?_

- ¡Claro! –Exclamó el muchacho-, ¡tu amiga de la infancia! –Reiko era casi una hermana para él, y siempre se habían tratado como tal.

- _Exacto. Está en la ciudad, no me gustaría tener que despedirla _–Ikki lo pensó y miró a su sobrina, quitó a su hermano del altavoz y se dirigió a ella tapando la bocina del teléfono.

- ¿Crees que podamos invitarla, Aki? –La niña frunció el ceño-: Es una buena mujer, pequeña, verás que te cae bien. Además, Kagome irá con nosotros, te entretendrás con ella –Aki asintió de mala manera. Ikki quitó su mano de la bocina y le habló a su hermano-: No te preocupes por nosotros, Sei, puedes invitarla. Por cierto, invité a Kagome también.

- _Vaya, que bien, hermano_ –Ikki imaginó a su hermano sonriendo con picardía.

- No hagas ninguna mueca divertida, Sei –advirtió a su hermano.

- _Yo no estoy haciendo ninguna mueca de diversión_ –Ikki frunció el ceño.

- Más te vale, Sei. Voy a tu oficina en media hora.

- _Bien. Nos vemos más tarde, Ikki_ –el joven cortó la llamada y volteó a ver a Aki quien también hacía esa mueca de complicidad.

- Tú tampoco me hagas esa cara jovencita –Aki sonrió ampliamente.

Justo en ese momento Kagome abría la puerta, Ikki se quedó boquiabierto. Ya se le había hecho demasiado tiempo para que la sacerdotisa solamente "olvidara algo", pero ahora veía el por qué. Se había arreglado totalmente: llevaba unos shorts largos (N/A: de los que quedan justo arriba de la rodilla) de color lila, y una blusa de cuello oval de color blanco que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, unas sandalias blancas y un poco de brillo en los labios.

- Wow –el chico ahogó un jadeo al verla y ella sonrió ante el efecto.

- Lo siento, tardé demasiado –Kagome subió al auto y se abrochó el cinturón.

- N-no te preocupes –tartamudeó Ikki, y Aki lo miraba divertida.

- Te ves muy bonita, Kagome –dijo la niña desde atrás.

- Gracias, Aki –Kagome se ruborizó un poco y luego, olvidándose de su vergüenza miró al conductor. – ¿Nos vamos?

- Ehh..., sí..., claro –Ikki encendió el auto y enfilaron a la oficina de Seiki.

- Vaya, vaya, pero mira nada más –Seiki tomó la mano de Kagome y la miró completamente, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Que guapa estás!

- Gracias –dijo ella bajando la mirada nerviosa. Le gustaban ese tipo de atenciones, viniendo de Seiki sabía que no eran mal intencionadas, pero no se acostumbraba.

- ¡Keh! –Exclamó Ikki molesto por como su hermano la miraba-: No es para tanto.

- Que grosero, niichan –la voz de Reiko lo sacó de su enfado y se giró a verle.

- ¡Neesan! –Ikki se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó-. Que gusto verte –Reiko era más baja que él toda su cabeza.

- ¡Oye, te recordaba más pequeño que yo! –Bromeó la chica, mientras él hacía una mueca de desagrado.

- Las vueltas que da la vida –dijo él-, ahora soy más alto.

- Pero no más grande, recuérdalo –advirtió ella.

No habían notado que Kagome les miraba avergonzada. Se sentía tan fuera de sitio, ella no pertenecía a esa familia. ¿Por qué Aki insistía tanto en que pasara tiempo con ellos? _"Porque te agrada estar con ellos"_, le dijo una voz, _"te hace falta su compañía."_ Aki observó a Kagome hundirse en una esquina, bajando la mirada y entonces se sintió frustrada, ¿cómo era su tío tan tonto? Y esa mujer ¡qué! Rodó los ojos y se acercó a su papá para darle un pisotón.

- ¡Auch! –Dijo su padre.

- Lo siento, papá –dijo ella cruzada de brazos y entonces Seiki miró a Kagome quien se hallaba algo desorientada y entonces entendió el por qué de aquel pisotón. Se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa le tomó de la mano y la jaló un poco-. Quita es cara, gaviota –le dijo en un susurro y luego mirando a Reiko y a Ikki, cargó a su hija-: Reiko, te presento a Aki –dijo mirándola orgulloso.

- Hola Aki, me da mucho gusto conocerte –Reiko se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, sonrió limpiamente y la niña le miró desconfiando.

Todos en ese momento guardaron silencio esperando la reacción de Aki, quien volteó a ver a Kagome. La sacerdotisa le dio una mirada tierna y un asentimiento con la cabeza, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la empresaria. Entonces la niña miró de nuevo a Reiko.

- Hola –dijo tímidamente y dio su mano. Seiki detrás de ella dio un suspiro de alivio, que se unió al de Ikki.

- Ella es Kagome, Rei –Seiki puso una mano en su espalda y notó que los ojos de Ikki fulguraban de algo similar a los celos.

- Gusto en conocerte Kagome –dijo la empresaria.

- El gusto es mío, señorita –dijo ella.

- Oh, no –dijo Reiko-, no me hables de usted, llámame Rei.

- Bien, Rei –Kagome sonrió débilmente. La mujer observó a Kagome, a la niña y luego al padre de ésta.

- Es una bella joven, Seiki –dijo Reiko mirándolo-, elegiste bien.

- ¿Qué? –Desde Ikki hasta Kagome y Seiki pusieron cara de confusión, luego el abogado fue quien cayó en cuenta pronto-: ¡No! Kagome solo es amiga de la familia –dijo y se rascó la nuca-, y de vez en cuando hace de niñera para Aki.

- ¡Ah! –Reiko emitió una especie de gritito y se giró hacia Kagome apenada-: Discúlpame, Kagome, no sabía.

- Descuida –dijo ella con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Ikki los miró a todos con el ceño levemente fruncido. ¡Keh! Ahora hasta una persona ajena a ellos decía que Kagome era pareja de Seiki, eso era el colmo. _"¡Pero qué digo! Eso no me importa",_ negó con la cabeza fuertemente y entonces sintió a alguien que le tomaba la mano. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Aki, él le sonrió tranquilizándola.

Al salir de la oficina de su padre, Aki seguía tomada de la mano de Ikki y al pasar se colgó de la mano de la sacerdotisa. Seiki los miró desde atrás y entonces escuchó la risita de Reiko a su lado.

- Tú hija se ha dado cuenta de algo que ninguno de ustedes ha notado –dijo ante la mirada inquisitoria de su amigo.

- ¿Ah, si? –Dijo él curioso-, ¿qué podría ser? –Se dijo pensativo y a la vez en broma.

Aki se fue con Kagome e Ikki en el auto del último, mientras que Reiko era amablemente conducida por Seiki al propio. Ya estando dentro del auto, ambos profesionistas conversaron largamente.

- No soy tonto, claro que me he fijado –le dijo simplemente.

- ¿Por qué entonces no haces nada?

- Mi hermano está..., cómo decirlo..., reencontrándose consigo mismo –explicó-, no quiero presionarlo.

- Oh, es verdad –la mirada de Reiko miró el auto de en frente-. Me enteré por mi padre que Ikuko falleció de leucemia hace 5 años, no pude venir entonces –Seiki hizo un ademán para restarle importancia-. ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Con sinceridad, Ikki ha perdido vida –dijo Seiki.

- Yo lo veo bastante activo –Reiko se rió.

- Últimamente –sentenció el abogado-, conocer a Kagome nos ha hecho bien a todos.

- ¿Dónde la conociste?

- En el parque.

- ¿En el parque? –Reiko levantó una ceja-, dijiste que era una amiga. Pensé que la conocías porque es hija de algún cliente tuyo o algo así.

- No, Kagome es... una gaviota que conocimos en el parque hace unos meses –Seiki se rió de la cara que puso su amiga-. La hubieras visto, Rei, estaba hecha pedazos, me recordó a Ikki –el hombre rememoró aquel día-. Kagome tampoco tenía vida en ese entonces, se veía demasiado deprimida, sola. Es una chica de buen corazón, tiene mucho por ofrecer.

- Hablas de ella con mucha pasión, Sei –dijo ella y bajó un poco la mirada, alisándose la falda del traje sastre que vestía.

- ¿Te parece? –Él dio vuelta en el siguiente semáforo y vio que Ikki se detenía frente a un restaurante de comida rápida.

No dijo nada más, al contrario, bajó del auto y abrió la puerta a su amiga. Reiko se quedó pensativa ante la no respuesta de Seiki. Caminaron rumbo al lugar y entonces Seiki se detuvo para abrir la puerta.

- Kagome necesitaba alguien con quien llorar –dijo suavemente-, yo sólo le presté mi hombro para hacerlo –Seiki sonrió y Reiko devolvió aquel gesto.

La noche caía sobre Tokio. La empresaria se dejó caer sobre el mullido sillón del apartamento que les pertenecía ahí en Japón. Cerró los ojos cansada y comenzó a recordar el día. La verdad es que había sido bueno, volver a ver a los hermanos Taishou y conocer a la pequeña Aki no había estado mal. Por lo menos la niña no la rechazaba y eso era ya decir. También recordó a Kagome y sonrió. Esa jovencita era una magnífica persona, entregada y fuerte, y se le notaban las ganas de vivir. Esperaba de todo corazón que de alguna manera se involucrara con Ikki para ayudarle.

Entonces suspiró. Antes de decidirse a ver a Seiki lo había estado pensando mucho. De hecho, ya tenía más de 3 días en Tokio, pero por una u otra razón no se atrevía a buscarlo. Fue su madre quien después de tanto insistirle la convenció de hacerlo.

Lo conocía desde muy pequeños, fue la única que estuvo con él cuando su madre murió. También fue la única que le vio crecer hasta la edad de 20 años, que para ese entonces ella tendría 18. Su padre había decidido mudarse a China por asuntos de trabajo, pero ella no deseaba irse.

Secretamente se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, y si se iba ya no podría verlo ni hacerlo rabiar cuando quisiera. Ni se quedarían hasta la medianoche conversando de nada; tampoco podría ver esos ojos dorados brillar ni esa sonrisa que solamente con ella demostraba.

- Y ahora con Kagome también sonríe de esa manera –se dijo pensativa-. Kami, no puedo estar pensando en esto, se supone que lo tengo superado –se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Hija, has llegado –su madre se acercó a ella y besó su cabeza.

- Hola mamá –sonrió.

- ¿Cómo están los Taishou, querida? –La mujer tendría alrededor de los 50 años y se veía bastante bien, con algunas arrugas en los ojos, los cuales eran de un color verde acuoso y su cabello castaño claro que su hija había heredado.

- Bastante bien –dijo ella y sonrió.

- Que bueno cariño –la mujer se levantó del sillón-. Iré a la cama, hija, buenas noches.

- Duerme bien mamá –Reiko la miró irse.

Ella también hizo lo mismo. Se levantó de su lugar y paso lento y cansado llegó hasta su habitación. Se dio una ducha rápida y se acomodó el pijama con parsimonia. No estaba segura de quererse quedar en Tokio, no si eso implicaba caer enamorada de nuevo con Seiki. Abrazó la almohada de su cama y suspiró.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ella seguía tan enamorada de su mejor amigo como hacía años. Ahora volvía a su país, a reconstruir su vida sobre los cimientos que había dejado su padre. Le hacía tanta falta: sus consejos, las bromas y hasta sus regaños. El señor Hideki tenía un mes de muerto, pero no habían podido viajar a Tokio por razones de la lectura de testamento, papeleo de la empresa en China y otras varias.

Ya que estaban ahí, había tardado 3 días en acudir a ver a su mejor amigo. No sabía ni como presentarse frente a él. Eran 8 años sin saber nada de él, salvo las escasas noticias que le llegaban por su padre y el corporativo en Japón; le había dolido hasta el alma cuando se enteró que se casó. Pero lo solventó con la empresa y su licenciatura hasta sacarla adelante y terminar siendo una de las mejores administradoras en su ramo.

Sin embargo, ya estaba en casa. Se arremolinó en la cama y sonrió. Era bueno estar en su país y volver a sus costumbres. También era maravilloso poder contar con los hermanos Taishou de nuevo: tener de vuelta a su hermano menor (como le llamaba a Ikki) y tener, al menos, la compañía de Seiki, y no podía olvidarse de Aki. El rato que estuvo con ella pudo apreciar que la niña tenía muchísima energía, era tierna y cariñosa con su familia y aunque no quisiera admitirlo también lo era con Kagome. Ella era aún una extraña para Aki y no podía reclamar nada, si acaso no se hubiera ido a China.

Pero los "hubiera" no existen. Quizás las cartas se habían echado de esa manera para que ella se fuera y Seiki creara su familia. Quien sabe, el destino lo puede todo.

**ccccc**

- Buenas noches, hija –Seiki le dio un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches papi –dijo ella y dejó que su padre la arropara-. Papi...

- Dime, cielo.

- Te quiero –dijo ella.

- Yo también, mi corazón –salió de la habitación apagando las luces, y dejando encendida la lamparita del buró.

Ikki entró al cuarto y se sentó junto a ella y también le dio un beso en la frente.

- Tío..., papá no va a dejar de quererme, ¿verdad? –Dijo ella e Ikki la observó desconcertado.

- Claro que no. ¿Por qué dices eso, princesa? –ikki le acarició la mejilla.

- Pues... –lo miró dubitativa-, llegó esa mujer y...

- ¿Hablas de Rei? –La niña asintió. – Princesa, es una amiga de tu papá. Dime, ¿por qué no te sientes así con Kagome?

- Porque Kagome es para ti –dijo ella inocentemente, mientras Ikki sentía un calor instalarse en sus mejillas. Gracias a Kami habían apagado la luz antes.

- No digas tonterías, Aki –dijo él evitando el tema-. Kagome no es nada mío y no quiero que se hable del asunto.

- Pero tío... –quiso reclamar.

- Nada Aki –dijo él haciéndola callar-. Kagome y yo somos diferentes, y el asunto no está a discusión. Buenas noches princesa.

- Buenas noches tío –dijo ella enfurruñada y se metió bajo la sábana.

Ikki se sintió mal al verla de mal humor, pero..., pero no estaba preparado para aceptar que Kagome, posiblemente, le gustara como mujer y que quizás, la quisiera un poco más allá del cariño de amigos. Pero como expliqué, no estaba listo aún.

**ccccc**

Seiki se echó en la cama y miró el techo claro de su habitación. Hacía años que no sabía nada de Reiko y sorpresivamente se aparecía en su oficina. Eso sí que era bueno. Había tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado compartir con ella antes de que se fuera, pero no le fue posible. Ahora, que volvía a Tokio era una buena señal, quizás podría compartir con ella tantas cosas, compartir la alegría de ser padre, el éxito de su despacho y por su puesto el éxito de la empresa de su padre.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a Reiko hasta que ella había vuelto al país, y la verdad era que su partida le había dolido mucho. La muchacha era muy parecida a él, tenían un carácter fuerte por lo que ninguno de los dos se dejaba del otro; era como un ritual: él hacía un comentario que a ella no le gustaba y terminaban discutiendo hasta las razones de por qué seguían siendo amigos. Finalmente llegaban a la conclusión de que ambos eran amigos porque eran iguales, estaban al mismo nivel de entendimiento aunque Reiko fuera 2 años más joven que él.

Eso, Seiki lo agradecía, casi nadie le discutía sus puntos de vista y el que ella se defendiera de aquella manera tan pasional le gustaba. Debía admitirlo, le gustaba mucho esa actitud. _"¿Seguirá siendo igual de testaruda?"_, se preguntó el abogado. Conociéndola, lo más seguro era que sí y al convertirse en la nueva presidente de Ichisada Corp. no era para menos, debía ser constante y fuerte con las decisiones que tomara para la corporación.

Suspiró y se acomodó en la almohada. Pensó en lo dicho por Reiko al llegar al restaurante: _"Hablas de ella con mucha pasión"_. ¿En realidad hablaba de Kagome con tanta pasión? _"No es para menos_, pensó, _la chica es bastante bonita"._ Negó con la cabeza.

- Pero que diablos digo –se dijo-, Kagome es como mi hermana menor –_Es la pureza, la dulzura y la ternura personificada, además del enorme corazón que entrega sin reclamar algo a cambio. _

Sonrió ante su propia tontería, no podía estar pensando en Kagome como otra cosa. Kagome era..., una niña dulce la cual le traía grandes y hermosos momentos al estar en su compañía. Y esperaba que para Ikki fuera igual.

Se rió de la forma en que Kagome actuó justamente cuando Reiko estaba con Ikki. Se rió por lo bajo, por lo menos no era el único que había notado cuán cercanos estaban su hermano y Kagome, lo cual no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sino que, hasta lo regocijaba. Pasó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y al cerrarlos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas lograr encontrar paz. Y al cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños, el paisaje en el horizonte se tornaba de color verde, cosa que le tranquilizó totalmente.

* * *

_Holap. El título de este cap fue un tanto complicado de definir, porque suceden muchas cosas, demasiadas interacciones entre muchos personajes. Pero principalmente era introducir al personaje de Reiko a la vida de la familia Taishou y a la de Kagome; creo que sabrán de quién se trata. _

_Como dije anteriormente, Seiki necesita alguien que sea su igual, una persona dispuesta a pelearle y a discutirle, pero que lo conozca; que sepa por dónde se encuentran sus temores, debilidades y fortalezas; que sea al mismo tiempo fuerza y debilidad ante él. ¿No les parece que Rei cumple con ello? Con la empresa de su padre a cuestas y un amor que profesa por él que la hace débil y al mismo tiempo fuerte. Creo que eso es lo que enamorará a Sei._

_En cuanto a Kagome e Ikki, bueno que les puedo decir, no hay mucho, creo que la atracción entre uno y otro se va haciendo más notable pero sin ser brusca. Ninguno está listo aún para asumir una relación, necesitan acercarse más. Claro uno de los dos tendrá que superar el miedo y dar el primer paso. _

_Aki es bastante observadora y se fija en cada expresión que las personas a su alrededor hacen, los niños con su pureza e inocencia, además que se les enseña que no hay que mentir, es muy fácil que abra su corazón y francamente, ¡Q BUENO! Porque así por lo menos cumple con su misión: CREAR pensamientos sobre algún tema en particular. _

_**Akai Inazuma:** Sí, en el capítulo anterior como q dio un paso más adelante, pero no comas ansias q en el q sigue habrá otro paso y este será uno más grande. Sí, es probable q se de una oportunidad con Ikki, pero las cosas aún tienen q desarrollarse. Ya habíamos hablado y sí, sería bastante doloroso para Ikki saber que Kagome ve a Inuyasha en él, así q algo habrá q hacer, ¿no? Espero q te guste este capítulo._

_**Ahome_23:** ¡Hola! Sí, tienes razón Seiki es Sesshou e Ikki es Inuyasha, pero no son reencarnaciones, son..., descendientes. Luego daré explicaciones sobre esta teoría loca q traigo, Akai me ayudó a exprimir mis neuronas. Ojalá te guste este capítulo, donde apareció nuestro nuevo personaje (q probablemente identifiques). Fíjate q estaba pensando en el capítulo 7 u 8 aparecerán los personajes correspondientes a Sango y Miroku, pero déjame poner el orden mis ideas y la manera de introducirlos, no quiero introducirlos a la historia como primos lejanos de los Taishou, ni nada salido de la manga, quiero que..., se de el encuentro. Posiblemente (y ahorita se me está ocurriendo) q el personaje q corresponde a Sango sea la pediatra de Aki, o una profesora nueva en el colegio de Aki. En cuanto a Miroku, pues..., no sé, ¿q profesión se te ocurre q pueda ejercer?_

_Sin más por el momento, espero que les guste este capítulo y espero sus reviews._

_**P. Black**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

La historia sí es mía.

Comentarios al final

**+++: **Cambio de tiempo.

**cccccccc:** Cambio de escena, pero durante el mismo día.

**rsrsrsrsrsrs:** Cambio de sueño/realidad.

* * *

**Company**

By P. Black

_Corría. Paso tras paso sentía que alguien estaba detrás, que le pisaba los talones. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, cansado, las piernas le dolían del esfuerzo que hacía. Corría por un lugar muy oscuro, en el suelo se oían ramas y hojas secas quebrarse en su andar._

_- Alguien que me ayude –pidió susurrante._

_Volteó hacia atrás buscando a quien la siguiera, pero solo veía sombras borrosas que se movían a su alrededor. Al mirar al frente se topó con una figura aún más borrosa, se detuvo en seco antes de chocar contra ella, la oscuridad no le dejaba ver y súbitamente las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, enrollándose en sí misma._

_- Kagome... –le llamó una voz tranquila, como un eco que resonara en sus oídos-, bruja –repitió la voz, ahora divertida._

_Kagome levantó el rostro, la voz que la llamaba la tranquilizaba poco a poco. La envolvía en una paz y una ternura que ella conocía. Ya la había sentido antes, en otro tiempo. Sus ojos buscaron enfocar los de la persona al frente, ligeramente la figura se volvió más nítida, más real y palpable. Ahogó un grito en su garganta. Había alguien en cuclillas frente a ella._

_- Inuyasha... –la figura tomó forma y los colores correspondientes, el haori y el hakama rojos, el gi blanco, el cabello platinado, sus orejas puntiagudas y alertas, los colmillos sobresalientes de sus labios, donde había una sonrisa tierna y esos ojos dorados que brillaban al verla-. ¡Inuyasha! –Exclamó echándosele a los brazos-, Inuyasha... –repitió su nombre._

_Sintió el cálido abrazo que él le devolvía. Aspiró el aroma a bosque que él desprendía y se echó a llorar. Tanto tiempo buscándolo, tanto tiempo sin verlo. El hanyou le acarició el cabello, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras azabaches, ella se refugió en su cuello._

_- Mi Kagome... –le dijo él suavemente y se separó de ella. Mirándola a los ojos volvió a sonreírle._

_- Te he extrañado tanto –dijo ella sollozando._

_- No llores más, pequeña –Inuyasha pasó sus dedos limpiando sus lágrimas-, no me gusta saber que estás triste._

_- Pero te he dejado, Inuyasha, me fui sin despedirme –dijo ella hundiéndose en su pecho._

_- Y no te lo reprocho, Kagome –él la sentó entre sus piernas y la arrulló._

_- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? –Preguntó entre el abrazo._

_- No es mi lugar –Inuyasha le miró tiernamente-, pero estoy contigo. Siempre lo estaré._

_- P-pero... –quiso replicar, más él le calló con un suave beso en los labios._

_- No digas ya nada –besó su frente-, confía en mí y en ti, en nuestro amor, pequeña._

_- Inuyasha... –enredó sus dedos con los de él y apretó su mano suavemente._

_- Yo estoy junto a ti, Kagome –dijo él y comenzó a desvanecerse._

_- No... ¡No te vayas! –Gritó ella tratando de detenerlo-. ¡Inuyasha!_

_- Mi esencia está contigo, K... –desapareció._

**rsrsrsrsrsrs**

Despertó. La luz de la mañana se filtraba por entre las cortinas de su habitación. Buyo estaba a los pies de su cama hecho un ovillo. Se incorporó sobre el colchón, restregándose la cara con ambas manos, extrañamente se sentía de lo más tranquila y renovada después de aquel sueño. Recordó las palabras del hanyou dentro de él: _"Mi esencia está contigo, K..."_ La manera de llamarla le era tan dulcemente agradable como extraño. Solamente la familia Taishou la llamaban de esa manera y ella se los permitía.

- ¿Qué quisiste decirme, Inuyasha? –Negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, el despertador le decía que era hora de bañarse y prepararse para los últimos días de la preparatoria.

De regreso al templo, Kagome no se detuvo al parque como antes lo hacía. Quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, sabía que Aki reclamaría, pero debía hacer algo antes de verlos. Subió los escalones con calma, vio las ramas del Árbol Sagrado y sonrió agradecida, sentía que le debía mucho a aquel árbol y no era necesario sentir rencor contra él. Se acercó a las raíces y se sentó entre ellas, aspiró el aroma del árbol en primavera, olía a nuevo, a vivo. Y le agradaba, porque quería sentirse de nuevo así. Viva.

- Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? –Su madre llevaba una cubeta de agua para echarla en las raíces del árbol.

- Vine a verlo –dijo ella sonriendo, su madre la miró curiosa-. El árbol, mami –repitió ella-, anoche tuve un sueño –Kagome tomó la cubeta con las manos y comenzó a verter el agua en las raíces-, Inuyasha estaba en él –acarició el tronco del árbol-, dijo que su esencia estaba conmigo.

La señora Higurashi sonrió tiernamente hacia su hija. Comenzaba a ver de nuevo a su Kagome, la chica que luchaba y peleaba por lo que creía. Que sonreía siempre y que era extrovertida a rabiar. Acercó su mano el rostro de su hija y lo acarició.

- Me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo –le dijo suavemente.

- Mamá, -dijo ella sonriendo-, a mí me encanta comenzar a ser yo misma otra vez.

- Anda, sube a cambiarte –le dijo con cariño-, ¿no te he dicho ya que Ikki vendrá a la casa?

- ¿Qué? –Kagome la miró suspicaz.

- Llamó hace unos minutos, quizá estabas llegando –le dijo su madre-, parece que Aki enfermó de varicela y no puede salir.

- Por Kami –dijo Kagome preocupada-. Iré a cambiarme, y luego comeremos. ¿A qué hora dijo que vendría?

- En... –el sonido de unas llantas rechinar y el portazo de un automóvil detuvo a la señora Higurashi-, acaba de llegar.

- ¡Mamá!

Kagome corrió hasta su habitación, se metió bajo el chorro de la regadera y en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba fuera, con el cabello húmedo y cambiándose como bólido. Ese Ikki era un desesperado, ¡qué no podía esperarse hasta después de comer! Urgh. Tenía que ser justo como Inuyasha, asquerosamente alterado. Se ajustó los jeans, se colocó la blusa de manga corta, las sandalias, se cepilló el cabello como pudo y salió disparada brincando los escalones hasta el recibidor.

- ¡Uy! –Exclamó adolorida. En el último brinco le dio una punzada en el tobillo.

- Kagome, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, mamá –alzó la voz-, sólo este maldito tobillo –masculló molesta.

Se enderezó, acomodó su ropa, su cabello, apretó los dientes por el tobillo y caminó hacia la cocina. Vio a Ikki sentado en un banco alto y a su madre tras la estufa, sonrió al invitado y él le devolvió la sonrisa, y también una mirada cargada de observación.

- H-hola –saludó tímidamente.

- Hola Kag –Ikki se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Te pasó algo en las escaleras, cariño? –Su madre miró las mejillas rosadas de su hija.

- Di un pequeño paso en falso –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-. Casi me caía.

- Que tonta –murmuró Ikki, escondiendo una risotada.

- Eso me pasa porque cierta persona llega de imprevisto a mi casa –Kagome le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y entonces Ikki la miró.

- Yo le avisé a tu madre, niña –dijo él desafiante.

- ¡Sí, pero ni siquiera sabías que estaba en casa! –Le dijo ella encarándolo.

- ¡Supuse que fuiste al parque y que no nos encontraste, por eso llamé! –Ikki acercó el rostro al de la chica.

- Pues sí, vine directo hacia acá, pero no pasé por el parque –Kagome le miró a los ojos.

Ikki se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Kagome también quedó estática de frente a él. Podía sentir su aliento cerca de su cara, sus ojos dorados que brillaban tras aquella gruesa capa de desinterés y soledad. El chico vio como el rostro de Kagome se suavizaba y poco a poco esbozaba una sonrisa pequeña; sintió la cálida mano de ella tocar su rostro y eso le sorprendió.

- Muchachos, vamos a comer –la voz de su madre la devolvió a la realidad. Azorada volteó a verla y la mujer le sonrió tiernamente-. Anda, nena, ayúdame a poner la mesa.

Kagome obedeció en silencio. Y se fue rumbo al comedor a colocar los cubiertos, vasos y demás cosas. Ikki se quedó recargado en la pared de la cocina. Podía jurar que la sra. Higurashi les había estado observando todo el rato que ellos discutían y que había interrumpido justo cuando Kagome mostraba esa sonrisa tan hermosa y sus ojos se volvían chocolate dulce.

- Vamos, hijo, acompáñanos –le dijo suavemente.

- C-claro, gracias señora Higurashi –se dirigió al comedor lentamente.

- Ikki... –le llamó la mujer y él se giró a verla-, Kagome será diferente de ahora en adelante –el universitario la miró curioso-, la joven que acabas de ver, la que discute y argumenta... esa es la verdadera. No la muñeca triste que has conocido.

El joven asintió y sonrió.

**cccccccc**

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto, papá? –La niña yacía sobre su cama con el termómetro debajo de la lengua y muchas manchitas rojas sobre su piel. Llevó una mano hacia su brazo, mano que fue detenida por su padre.

- No te rasques, cariño –le dijo dulcemente-, te hace daño. –La niña frunció el ceño-: No deben tardar, Aki, quizá tu tío se quedó a comer en casa de Kagome. Ahora sé buena y duerme un poco, ¿sí?

- ¿Me despiertas cuando llegue papi? –Dijo ella tiernamente y bostezó.

- Sí, pequeña, te despierto.

**cccccccc**

El auto desfilaba por entre las calles, ambos iban en silencio observando el pasar de las casas, edificios y demás. Kagome aún rumiaba el instante en que discutía con su acompañante y la manera en que éste había reaccionado. _"Igual de impetuoso"_, se dijo, recargó su cabeza sobre su brazo y soltó un bufido. Odiaba compararlo, pero desde ese sueño era peor. _"Mi esencia está contigo."_ Estaba segura de que aquello significaba algo, ¿por qué de otra forma no se le habían presentado esos sueños?

- Hemos llegado –anunció el chico-. Vamos que Aki debe estar impaciente.

Se bajaron del auto, y luego de que él le abriera la puerta del lugar Seiki los recibió.

- Ya me había preocupado –dijo él-, pensé que nunca llegarían. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Me invitaron a comer en su casa –respondió Ikki-, ¿Aki?

- En su habitación, descansando –Seiki tomó el maletín del sofá-. Hola, K –saludó a la joven.

- Hola Sei –dijo ella cariñosamente, y besó su mejilla-. ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, me daré una vuelta por la oficina –el joven se acercó a tomar sus llaves-, pórtense bien, ¿de acuerdo? –Les dijo en broma y Kagome soltó una carcajada-. Vaya, que linda se oye tu risa –le dijo afectuosamente, percatándose del brillo en los ojos de Kagome-, luces distinta.

- Sí, lo sé –Kagome le sonrió y se acercó a la puerta-, habrá muchos cambios conmigo –dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta-. Ande, sr. Taishou, yo me encargo de los niños –dijo y guiñó un ojo.

- No dejes que Ikki se duerma muy tarde, Kagome –dijo divertido.

- No te preocupes –Kagome y Seiki se rieron con ganas.

- ¡Keh! –Kagome se rió por lo bajo, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a su exclamación.

Ikki se cruzó de brazos, mientras su hermano se iba y Kagome cerraba la puerta. Ikki observó todos los movimientos de la chica. Ella caminó hasta el sofá y dejó su pequeño bolso en él y entonces le dirigió una mirada risueña.

- ¿Tienes cosas que hacer? –Cuestionó.

- No mucho –respondió-. ¿Tú no tenías deberes?

- No –dijo ella-, en una semana más estaré libre de clases.

- Cierto, ya vas a graduarte.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco. Era cierto, en dos semanas se libraría de la preparatoria, sus compañeras de clases tenían varias semanas molestándola para saber si alguien la acompañaría a la fiesta de graduación, cosa que ella no tenía idea, puesto que amigos en la preparatoria no tenía muchos. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera lo había pensado, hasta ahora. Volteó a ver a Ikki, quien se había sentado en la sala y leía un libro de derecho, no era mala idea invitarlo, aunque tampoco quería importunarlo, era una chica de 18 años y él tenía... 21, era todo un universitario y ella, estaba por terminar su preparatoria.

- Estoy loca –dijo en voz alta.

- Es algo de lo que me doy cuenta –dijo él burlándose-, hablas sola.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan arrogante, Ikki? –Dijo ella sentándose en otro de los sofás.

- ¡Keh! –Exclamó el chico.

- Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer dentro de..., digamos dos semanas?

- ¿Me estás invitando a tu graduación? –Dijo él, sonriéndole de tal manera que hizo que el corazón de Kagome bombeara con fuerza.

- Yo..., pues yo... –las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa, haciéndola ver inocente. Ikki se sorprendió pensando en lo bonita que se veía de aquella manera-, ¡pues sí! –Dijo al fin, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos-. Me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras –Kagome evitó su mirada-, no tengo muchos amigos en la preparatoria, más bien, no tengo amigos que quisiera invitar al baile... –entonces Kagome pensó que él debía verla como una niña tonta y que no perdería el tiempo en esas cosas.

- Kagome..., -le llamó, pero ella seguía hablando-. Kagome, está bien...

- Pero estoy segura que tendrás algo que hacer y no perderás el tiempo en tonterías como las mías, así que... ¿QUÉ? –La sacerdotisa regresó a su realidad, había hablado demasiado en poco tiempo y pensaba que no había escuchado bien.

- Que iré contigo –dijo él de nuevo.

- ¿E-en serio? –La chica ladeó el rostro mirándolo-, ¿estás seguro de estar hablando en serio?

- Oh, niña –dijo él levantándose para dejar el libro y la miró directamente a los ojos-. Estoy bastante seguro de querer ir **contigo** a tu graduación.

Los ojos chocolate de Kagome relumbraron con fuerza y sin pensar mucho en la consecuencia que traería el abrazarlo, solamente lo hizo. Se colgó de su cuello, contenta. Ikki se inquietó ante aquello, instintivamente sus manos las llevó hasta la pequeña cintura de la chica, deslizándolas hasta su espalda desde donde la sostuvo firmemente. El encuentro era sumamente vigorizante, le traía la sensación de calma y un revoloteo en el estómago que pensaba olvidado. Por Kami, ya tenía suficiente edad para que aquello no le afectara de esa manera, parecía un chiquillo.

Kagome, al abrazarlo, sintió las manos de él resbalarse por su cintura y sujetarla con fuerza desde la espalda. El corazón le brincaba en el pecho, retumbando casi en sus oídos, podía sentir el calor que él emanaba en cada poro de su piel a través de la tela, y no le era desagradable, sino que al contrario, lo encontraba hipnotizante. Sintió, además, la respiración de él sobre su oído, erizándole la piel de una manera única y especial. Solamente una vez se había sentido así y eso había sido con Inuyasha. ¿Podía sentirse igual con otra persona?

_- "Mi esencia está contigo, K."_

La voz de Inuyasha resonó en su cabeza. ¿Por qué aquello venía ahora a su mente? ¿Era algo que debía recordar? Justo ahora que se sentía tan bien siendo sujetada por esos brazos, envuelta en el calor del cuerpo del muchacho frente a sí. Entonces se sobresaltó. _"¿Pero qué hago?"_, se preguntó y se separó de inmediato de él, poniendo un sofá de por medio.

- Lo siento –dijo en voz baja.

Fue entonces que Ikki echó de menos su cuerpo entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? No debía, no era necesario meterse en ese problema, mucho menos con ella. _"Pero te agrada su compañía"_, le dijo una vocecita que le molestó. Suspiró abatido, la maldita voz tenía razón, le agradaba su compañía. Se incorporó alejando el pensamiento de su mente.

- ¿Sabes? –Le llamó suavemente, mientras ella le miraba curiosa-: Comienza a agradarme más esta Kagome impetuosa y espontánea –Kagome se sonrojó ante el comentario.

- Gracias –respondió.

- ¿Me pondrás al corriente de cómo va la preparación para tu fiesta de graduación? –Ikki se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir. A Kagome le pareció brillar la sonrisa que puso cuando escuchó aquello.

- El grupo de alumnos encargados de la graduación andan como locos –Kagome se sentó de nuevo sobre uno de los brazos del sillón-. No me he involucrado mucho, solamente es que ya están poniendo anuncios de cuando será la foto de generación y eligiendo las fotografías del anuario. Aunque mis compañeras de clase como han fastidiado...

- ¿Fastidiado? –Ikki sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de no permitir que nadie la fastidiara-. ¿Y por qué?

- Porque en los 3 años de la preparatoria, no me han visto salir con nadie –dijo ella un tanto avergonzada y se acomodó bien en el sillón, Ikki hizo lo mismo en el que estaba tras él-. Una vez, un amigo de la secundaria fue a buscarme, mis compañeras no me dejaron en paz como por un mes –Kagome resopló.

- ¿Tendrían razón de cuestionarte tanto? –Su voz sonó extrañamente seca y celosa, pero ambos lo dejaron pasar. _"Kami, qué me estás haciendo bruja"_, pensó cuando se hubo dado cuenta.

- No –dijo ella simplemente, un poco divertida por la actitud-, Hôujo y yo éramos buenos amigos en la secundaria, jamás llegué a sentir nada más por él. Era muy bueno y todo, pero yo... –su mente divagó en los recuerdos del chico orejas de perro.

- Estabas enamorada de otro –su voz de nuevo sonó entre celosa y dolida. _"Por Kami, ¡cálmate!"_, se regañó.

- Así fue –Kagome lo miró fijamente y luego esbozó una tímida sonrisa-. Me enamoré del más grande idiota del planeta –dijo rodando los ojos, riéndose de su propia tontería-, Inuyasha era irrespetuoso, grosero, arrogante y más que nada solitario –Ikki notó, con envidia, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban ante los recuerdos de aquel tal "Inuyasha"-. Pero él jamás fue para mí –dijo en un suspiro abatido y de nuevo la sombra de tristeza se apoderó de su mirada.

- Oye... –Kagome levantó la mirada y se encontró con Ikki quien yacía frente a ella, sentado en la orilla de la mesa de centro observándola-, está bien –le dijo suavemente-, no tienes que recordarlo si no quieres.

A Kagome se le aguó el corazón, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan lindo con ella? ¿Acaso no podía seguir siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre? Kami tenía que golpearse o algo. Suspiró una vez más y enfocó sus ojos en los de él, lo miró un buen rato, analizando sus facciones.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? –Dijo él, intentando quitarse su mirada marrón de encima. Lo cierto era que no quería hacerlo, pero si seguía mirándolos él haría algo estúpido y no se lo permitiría.

- Sí –respondió con una sonrisa-, tienes un horrible rostro –dijo ella en broma. E inconcientemente pasó su mano por encima de su cara, notando como él se relajaba al contacto.

- Tío... –Kagome se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Aki en el pasillo, con su pijama rosada, sus pantuflas de conejo y tallándose los ojos.

- Princesa –le dijo él cargándola en brazos y miró a Kagome quien tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas-, ¿estás mejor?

- Papá no me deja salir del cuarto –la niña hizo un puchero y se abrazó al cuello de su tío.

- Cariño, tu papá hace lo mejor para ti –Aki se giró de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su querida niñera.

- ¡Kagome! –Nuevamente se estiró para que la joven la tomara en brazos-, que bueno que llegaste, te quedarás conmigo toda la tarde, ¿no es así?

- Sí, pequeña –le dijo acariciando sus cabellos-, me quedaré aquí toda la noche si es necesario. Para que estos dos ogros no te encierren –Kagome le hizo cosquillas y la niña rompió en carcajadas-. Venga, enana, vamos a darte un baño. Mamá me ha dado una medicina que se pone en la tina y te quitará la comezón.

Kagome se alejó de la sala, dejando a un Ikki bastante confundido y bastante extasiado con su persona. Fuera como fuese, Kagome era mucho más que solamente su amiga, o la niñera de Aki, o siquiera una chica cualquiera. Kagome era especial, podía notársele en cada poro de su piel blanca y en cada sonrisa que daba, en el hermoso brillo de sus ojos castaños y las dulces miradas que compartían.

- Por Kami, ¿qué me estás haciendo, niña?

Horas más tarde Aki y Kagome estaban en el cuarto de la pequeña jugando con sus muñecas. La niña había comido todo lo que le habían preparado y gracias a la medicina de la sra. Higurashi había dejado de rascarse los piquetes, lo cual ya era un gran alivio tanto para la niña como para Ikki. Sei había llamado hacía unos minutos diciendo que ya regresaba a casa, y que llevaría algo de cenar para todos.

- Kagome, vamos a ver una película –dijo Aki de repente.

- Claro, pequeña, ¿cuál quieres ver? –La joven comenzó a recoger las muñecas y los juguetes con los que habían jugado.

- La Bella y La Bestia, ¡es una de mis favoritas! –exclamó.

- Bien, vayamos a verla –Kagome la tomó de la mano y dejó que se pusiera las pantuflas-. Ve a la sala a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

Mientras la niña se alejaba Kagome aprovechó y se acercó a la puerta que pertenecía a Ikki. Tocó suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Le llamó una vez, pero siguió sin haberla. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió despacio, esperando encontrarlo muy metido en sus quehaceres; sin embargo, lo que encontró fue a un chico tendido boca abajo sobre la cama y profundamente dormido. Kagome le miró con ternura, así se parecía mucho más a su sobrina.

Se acercó a la cama donde reposaba y lo observó dormir unos momentos; con su respiración calmada rozándole el rostro y los labios entreabiertos. El cabello le caía por un lado de la cabeza. Le acarició el rostro con la punta de sus dedos, enmarcando sus pómulos y su nariz ancha. Quitó el flequillo que le cubría los ojos ahora cerrados y entonces se atrevió a moverlo suavemente.

- Ikki... –le llamó con suavidad.

El chico estaba conciente del tibio olor que se esparcía por su habitación. Pocas veces olía tan bien, y el aroma que ahora mismo lo despertaba era sumamente vigorizante. Aspiró profundamente llenándose de él. Las manos cálidas se deslizaban por su rostro y eso le era agradable a su marchitado y oscuro corazón, que ahora vibraba lentamente en su interior. Se reacomodó en su lugar al escuchar su nombre, salido de los labios de aquella chica. Emitió algo parecido a un gruñido, que fue interpretado por Kagome como un "mande" muy poco ortodoxo.

- Has dormido mucho, Ikki –le dijo despacio-, ¿quisieras ver una película con Aki y conmigo?

- Hmfph... –contestó, y lentamente se volteó boca arriba estirando los músculos.

Kagome se levantó y lo observó desperezarse, los músculos de su abdomen se marcaban a través de la camiseta que ahora llevaba puesta y los muslos se tensaron bajo los jeans. La chica mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos alejando los pensamientos de surgían en su mente.

- ¿Cuánto he dormido? –Preguntó enderezándose y recogiéndose el cabello negro hacia un lado.

- Casi 2 horas –respondió ella-, me pareció que es mucho para una siesta, luego te dolerá la cabeza –explicó.

- Puede ser... –dijo Ikki y se levantó, acomodando la camiseta-. ¿Decías algo sobre una película?

- Aki, quiere ver una película y me preguntaba si querrías verla –Kagome se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

- Claro, vamos.

Kagome salió de la habitación con Ikki pisándole los talones. Llegaron a la sala, donde Aki tenía la televisión encendida y el disco del video en las manos. La niña le pasó la película a su tío quien de inmediato lo puso dentro del DVD y luego se sentó en el sillón, donde Aki se subió a un lado. Kagome se sentó del otro lado de la niña.

- ¡Ya llegué! –Exclamó Seiki desde la puerta.

- Silencio, papi –dijo Aki bastante interesada en la película.

- _... el príncipe trató de disculparse, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues ella ya había visto que en su corazón no había amor y como castigo lo convirtió en una horrible bestia..._

- Perdón –susurró Seiki.

En idas y venidas a la cocina, Seiki trajo los platos y vasos para comer lo que había traído para la cena. Y allí, oscureciendo, como toda familia normal, se sentaron a ver una película infantil para complacer a la niña consentida por todos.

* * *

_Tuve serios problemas con los capítulos. Cuando subí el 3 me mentalicé para elaborar por lo menos el 4 y 5 para tener uno de ventaja cuando me llegaran suficientes reviews. Los reviews no me preocupan, yo sigo publicando, sin embargo por equis o ye razón no logré elaborar el capítulo 5 como quería, me quedaba atorada en cierta parte y luego ya no sabía como seguirle. Bien, ¡por fin lo logré! Entre la universidad y diversos problemas que tuve con ciertas amigas pues me ha sido casi imposible. De todos modos aquí lo tienen, ha sido algo complicado para desarrollar. Primero había hecho que Kagome comenzara a contarle a Ikki sobre Inuyasha y sus viajes, pero entonces mi tocaya Akai me echó la mano con ello y empezamos a exprimir mis neuronas q estaban en un momento crucial: mi novio tenía 2 días de no atenderme bien (x msn, pq él no es de donde yo) pq tenía trabajos que hacer y entonces yo tenía q ser una mujer sumisa y callarme la bocota q tengo para q él terminara de hacer. Suspiro. De todos modos no me atendía pq terminaba muy tarde y me iba a dormir medio triste._

_El viernes q se suponía tenía TODO el día para que mi hombre me procurara pues a sus amigos queridos se les ocurrió "secuestrarlo", es decir, no lo dejaron regresar temprano a su casa y yo me quedé como novia de rancho: vestida y alborotada. Mensajeamos por cel, pero el niño venía cansado y ni platicamos bien, así q me fui a dormir molesta. ¡Él no me atendía! Grrr... Para acabarla de chingotear, pues el viernes-sábado soñé cosas feas. Me veía a mí misma y a una mujer que me entregaba a un bebé para que lo cuidara mientras ella hacía otras cosas, de repente me encontraba dejando al bebé en algún lado (no recuerdo bien) y a un hombre con un cuchillo en la mano que corría detrás de la mamá del niño y entonces ¡la mata! Comenzaba a correr y el tipo me seguía, hasta que me tiró y entonces forcejeamos, yo me levantaba y volvía a correr, pero entonces me volteaba para enfrentarlo de nuevo y... ¡urgh! Adiós mundo cruel, ¡me mató! Me enterró el cuchillo por debajo de las costillas y sentí el golpe._

_Lo más raro de todo es que en lugar de sacarme el cuchillo (pq sabía q me iba a morir de todos modos) me encontré sentada con mi familia, por última vez. Me desperté asustada, aún ahorita q lo recuerdo me da escalofríos, ¡y todo por culpa de acostarme enojada con mi novio! ¡Por culpa de sus **** amigos! Odiosos, hombres ¬¬. Cuando me desperté tenía los ojos llorosos y la respiración agitada, me asusté mucho ::carita llorosa:: Mis papás estaban a punto de salir de la ciudad y entonces nos quedaríamos mi hermana y yo en casa. Me volví a quedar dormida luego de eso y todos felices. Pero nada más desperté más tarde y lo primero que hice fue mandarle un sms a mi niño pq estaba bien asustadita :( Pero ya todo bien. _

_Volviendo al fic, pues ¿qué les pareció? El capítulo estaba dedicado a la interacción más cercana de Kagome con Ikki, Aki cayó enferma en buen momento para que ambos interactuaran más uno con el otro. Además, ¡Kagome lo invitó a ser su pareja de graduación! Q emoción ::chillido:: yo tmb quisiera, jajajaja. _

_Seiki ahora no apareció tanto, creo que es preferible, ya vendrá algo bueno para él. Habrá más personajes nuevos, celos, más confianza, espero poder colocar risas, bailes y un beso. ¡Tienen que besarse! Pero bueno, creo q ya ha sido mucho. Les dejo y espero ansiosa sus reviews._

_Mis responsivas:_

_**ConniTah-90:** Yujuuu, que roio nena. Espero que estés bien. Ya sabes q yo soy fiel a tu fic y bien al pendiente, vas muy bien. En cuanto a lo q me dices pues..., ¡q halago! Me encanta recibir mensajes como el tuyo. Me estoy esforzando bastante para que las situaciones se hilen y no se pierdan entre tantas emociones, pero q al mismo tiempo no se pierdan éstas. Espero sigas conmigo. Muchos saludos._

_**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** Hola, hola. Espero q estés bien Sere y sobre todo que te agrade este capítulo. Como verás hubo más Ikki-Kag y pues un poquito de romance, de miel y cositas rosas. Espero que sigas conmigo y gracias x leer. (P.D. Lo del lemmon creo que aún lo dejaré algo pendiente, no te desesperes, déjame salir de los próximos 3 capítulos, de acuerdo?)_

_**P. Black**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí.

Comentarios al final.

**++++: **Cambio de tiempo.

**ccccc:** Cambio de escena, pero durante el mismo día.

**rsrsrsrsrs:** Cambio de sueño/realidad.

**YYYYY:** Inicio/término de Flash Back

* * *

**Prom**

By P. Black

Finalmente se hallaba en medio de la preparatoria para su último examen. Faltaban 15 minutos para que el examen empezara, había estudiado desde hacía dos días con varios compañeros de clase y además por la mañana terminó de dar repasada. Tenía dos semanas de no ver a Aki, Seiki o Ikki, porque la preparatoria le estaba absorbiendo el tiempo, pero sabía que valdría la pena después de terminar aquello. Aún recordaba la llamada de Seiki hacía unas horas.

**YYYYY**

_- ¿Diga?_

_- ¿Cómo vas con el estudio, K?_

_- ¡Sei, que sorpresa! –Kagome dejó la libreta y el lápiz por un lado._

_- Pensaste que nos olvidaríamos de tu último examen –dijo él divertido-. ¡Nah! Aki es la única que te llama, ya era hora de hacerlo. ¿Qué tal llevas tu semana de finales?_

_- ¿No puedes hacer algo para que prohíban esos horribles exámenes, Sei? –El muchacho estaba seguro que Kagome fingiría unos ojos llorosos._

_- Pero de qué te quejas, Kagome –le dijo riendo-, disfruta al máximo la experiencia. Además, no es nada. ¿Qué presentas?_

_- Matemáticas diferenciales –respondió ella._

_- Urgh, las peores._

_- ¡Sei! –Exclamó ella evitando que la desanimara._

_- De acuerdo, nada, nada –dijo él sonriendo del otro lado del teléfono-. Verás que no tienes de qué preocuparte, eres muy inteligente y sé que has estado estudiando mucho. No por nada nos hemos perdido de tu presencia aquí en casa._

_Kagome preguntó por la empresaria amiga de Seiki, quien de inmediato respondió que estaba de maravilla y que estos últimos días le estaba ayudando mucho con Aki cuando salía del colegio. Fue cuando a la chica se le ocurrió comentarle lo que ella veía de la niña, le explicó al padre que Aki se sentía amenazada cuando pensaba que perdería la atención de su padre. Seiki había respondido a eso que Reiko y él solamente eran viejos amigos, no obstante el mismo Seiki fue quien se dijo que tarde o temprano querría rehacer su vida. _Aki es como yo, _había dicho la chica_, muy sensible a los cambios, pero rápidamente adaptable. No tendrás problemas cuando llegue alguien a tu vida.

_Luego de eso, Sei cambió la conversación hacia la tan esperada graduación de su amiga. Kagome le contó ansiosa que el jueves por la tarde sería la entrega de diplomas y certificados de su generación, donde le darían mención honorífica por sus calificaciones. La joven los invitó a todos a dicha entrega y el abogado aceptó rápidamente._

**YYYYY**

Entró a su salón de clases y observó los libreros y el pizarrón al frente. El salón no tenía muchas cosas dentro, pero eso lo hacía agradable para ella puesto que no había en que distraerse mucho. Onoe Ami se hallaba sentada en medio de la última fila con un libro en las manos. Ella había sido una de los pocos amigos que tenía en la preparatoria. Era una chica más o menos alta de grandes ojos verdes y un cabello rojizo como el fuego. Le sonrió desde la entrada.

- ¿Lista para el último examen, Kagome? –Dijo dejando el libro en su bolso.

- Más que lista, Ami –respondió ella y se sentó justo detrás de ella-. ¿Y tú?

- Con todo lo que estudiamos ayer, fue más que suficiente, gracias –la chica Onoe se volteó a verla-, ¿ya tienes pareja para la graduación, Kag?

- Ehm... –Kagome sonrió imperceptiblemente-, sí, ya tengo.

- ¿Quién, Kag-chan? –Ami se emocionó.

- Un amigo –respondió solamente y Ami le miró interrogativa-. Taishou Ikki, está estudiando leyes en Todai.

- ¡Juegas! –Exclamó la pelirroja divertida-, ¡un universitario, Kagome! –Ami se echó a reír divertida por todo aquello y Kagome también rió-. No me habías contado nada –la pelirroja se acomodó y miró a su amiga.

- Es el hermano del papá de Aki –explicó-, y pues...

- Señorita Higurashi, señorita Onoe –el profesor acababa de entrar con los exámenes en la mano y ni se habían dado cuenta que el salón estaba lleno-, por favor, chicas, el examen va a comenzar.

- Suerte –susurró Ami.

- Éxito –le contestó Kagome.

El salón se llenó de silencio y el profesor dio unas cuantas instrucciones mientras repartía los exámenes y hojas sueltas para hacer las operaciones. Kagome sonrió al ver la primera ecuación, estaba segura de que todo iría bien.

**ccccc**

Iba de salida de la preparatoria, recordando lo que había escrito en su examen. Había sido sencillo luego de horas de estudio y de práctica. Ami se había despedido prontamente alegando que su novio la esperaba afuera, ella se detuvo en su casillero a sacar las últimas cosas que le quedaban. Dos libros más o menos de buen tamaño y peso, y una libreta, junto con unas fotografías; finalmente, Kagome cerró el casillero y admiró por última vez el pasillo del 3er piso del edificio que por tres años fuese su segundo hogar.

- Me dijo la novia de Ōkamidan que te encontraría aquí.

- ¡Kami-sama! –Dijo ella espantada y los libros volaron al suelo-. ¿Jamás te han dicho que asustar a una persona por la espalda es de mala educación? –Él iba a contestar, pero ella interrumpió-: Supongo que no –se agachó para recoger los libros y él hizo lo mismo-, de todas formas, ¿quién es Ōkamidan?

- Ōkamidan Koan, ¿no lo conoces? –El pelinegro le quitó los libros de las manos-, pero si su novia fue quien me dijo que estarías aquí –terminó el chico comenzando a caminar con ella a un lado. Kagome le miró confusa-: ¿Una pelirroja de ojos verde?

- Ah, ¿conoces a Onoe Ami? –Ella le miró curiosa.

- ¡Claro! Es la novia de Koan –Ikki miró la cara de confusión de la muchacha-, no sabes quien es Koan, ¿cierto?

- A decir verdad no –confesó apenada-, no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlo.

- Bueno, no te pierdes de mucho –el chico hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta de su coche para invitarla a subir-. Conocí a Koan junto con Misao, Saori y Kenji durante un verano que pasé en Vancouver –explicó cuando se hubo subido en el lado del conductor-. Misao se graduó de Economía en diciembre, su novia Saori estudia Educación, mientras Koan estudia Ingeniería. Kenji, quien es hermano gemelo de Saori, estudia Ciencias.

- ¡Alto, alto, alto! –Dijo ella, mientras el auto arrancaba y ella se daba cuenta de ello-. Primero que nada, necesito conocerlos para identificarlos. Segundo, no sé siquiera por qué estoy en tu auto, ni a dónde me llevas. Y tercero, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Niña, niña –dijo él canturreando-, eres inteligente, pero eres despistada.

- Un poco, me lo han dicho varias personas –Kagome sonrió divertida-. Conteste, señor secuestrador –dijo bromeando.

- Bien –dijo Ikki colocándose los lentes oscuros-. Sei llamó diciendo que tenías tu último examen y salías a las 4 de la tarde, yo andaba por aquí y decidí venir por ti de sorpresa.

- Sí, y yo soy J. K. Rowling, la mujer más rica de Inglaterra –dijo sardónica-. Escupe la verdad.

- ¡Es en serio! –Exclamó Ikki riéndose-. De acuerdo, se me ocurrió pasar por aquí porque en la mañana escuché a Sei diciendo que tendrías tu último examen. _A decir verdad, creo que lo dijo en voz alta a propósito_ –pensó para sí mismo.

- Oh, vaya... –dijo ella alzando ambas cejas sorprendida-, ¿y a dónde me llevas? No me has respondido.

- Pues..., es una sorpresa –dijo él sonriendo. Kagome frunció el ceño-. No te preocupes, K –Ikki la tomó de la mano-, no te pasará nada. Vamos a..., relajarnos.

Kagome no quiso protestar y supuso entonces que él también había terminado con sus exámenes; se convenció a sí misma de que necesitaba ese día completo para ella sola. Ikki no era una mala compañía, por lo que podía compartirlo con él. De todos modos, dentro de unos días la graduación era un evento inevitable, e iría con él como acompañante.

El auditorio de la universidad estaba a rebosar de alumnos envueltos en sus togas y birretes aparentando gran calma; sin embargo, solamente ellos sabían lo nerviosos que estaban por dentro. El final de la preparatoria era un logro para todos ellos, un momento lleno de felicidad y algarabía para los padres de cada uno de los alumnos. El director ya se encontraba entregando los diplomas a los alumnos, y Kagome se encontraba haciendo fila tras bambalinas, Ami se encontraba tras ella. Ambas conversaban con diversión y nerviosismo en sus voces. Más delante se hallaban otros alumnos y alumnas esperando ser llamados para recibir su certificado de estudios terminados. Cuando era su turno de pasar se dio cuenta que no la llamaron, Ami le dio unas palabras suaves y una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Por qué no sale, papi? –Aki se levantaba en su lugar constantemente.

- Nena, tranquila... –le calmó su padre-, no debe tardar. –Sin embargo había algo en todo aquello que a Seiki también se le hacía raro. Pero decidió calmar a su hija con una bonita sonrisa.

- Se está tardando mucho –dijo su hermano a su lado.

- También cálmate –le regañó-, no ganas nada empeorando los nervios de Aki –Ikki rodó los ojos y se rió.

Todos sabían que Kagome Higurashi era la mejor alumna en la generación, lo que no entendía era por qué la saltaron. Ami se alejó y los demás alumnos detrás de ella también fueron saliendo a recibir sus respectivos diplomas y entonces su nerviosismo aumentó considerablemente, ¿qué pasaba?

- Para terminar... –se escuchó la voz del director-, hemos decidido esperar hasta el último momento para dar una noticia a una de nuestras alumnas más destacadas –todos miraron expectantes hacia el frente-. Quisimos esperar para darle una sorpresa. Kagome Higurashi, por favor, pasa al escenario.

Kagome se sintió terriblemente extraña. ¿Una sorpresa? Quiso dar un paso, pero su mismo cuerpo lo impedía. Sintió un empujón y vio que Ami acababa de ponerse a su lado y era la causante del mismo. Kagome salió lentamente al escenario, sujetando las orillas de la toga con angustia. ¿Qué habían preparado?

- Aquí tienen a la mejor alumna de toda la generación, Kagome Higurashi –el estruendo de los gritos y vítores de sus compañeros, la llenaron de energía-. La señorita Higurashi es uno de los orgullos más grandes de esta institución y por ello... –el director le sonrió a la chica e hizo que se acercara a su lado-, te han otorgado una beca del 100 por ciento para Tokio Daigaku (1) –Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, _¿una beca completa?_-. Felicidades Higurashi, eres la mejor de toda la institución.

- G... –intentó decir algo, pero la emoción la embargó, _mamá no tendrá que preocuparse por la universidad._ Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba contenta, más que eso, ¡estaba que brincaba de alegría por dentro! Se recompuso de inmediato al escuchar los gritos, silbidos y demás peripecias que sus compañeros de generación hacían, volteó a verlos y a lo lejos vio una manita pequeña que la saludaba y le sonreía hermosamente-. Muchas gracias, señor director.

Tomó el certificado de la preparatoria junto con un fólder donde venía la información de quien sería su contacto en Todai. Sonrió de vuelta a sus compañeros quienes comenzaron a gritarle para que diera unas palabras. Kagome se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuánta gente la vitoreaba y la admiraba solamente por ser la mejor del colegio. El director le cedió el micrófono.

- Bien... –la chica se mordió el labio y miró a Ami quien lloraba de alegría-. No tenía nada preparado porque como ven, me agarraron de sorpresa –dijo entre apenada y divertida-, pero supongo que..., debo agradecer por el tiempo en este lugar –comenzó-, dar gracias por cada una de las personas que hemos conocido –dio un respiro-, por los profesores que nos transmitieron todos sus conocimientos. A los amigos que son los hermanos que se nos están permitidos elegir –pidió con la mano a Ami que se acercara a ella y la tomó de la mano para intentar serenarse-, por nuestros padres que nos han dado seguimiento en nuestros estudios –dirigió su mirada a su madre quien lloraba en silencio. Los marrones ojos de Kagome se inundaron de lágrimas-: A decir verdad, soy muy mala para las despedidas, ¿verdad, mami?

Su madre asintió suavemente y Kagome vio que era reconfortada por Souta y Aki. Seiki e Ikki la miraban con intensidad y sonreían. Entonces recordó que Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha no podían compartir su feliz día con ella, que deseaba que lo pudieran ver, que la felicitaran y saltaran de alegría con ella. Más no era posible. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus ojos y calló el sollozo mordiéndose los labios e inspirando con fuerza.

- Soy pésima haciendo esto –dijo un poco más repuesta-, pero finalmente. Debemos agradecer a Dios que nos puso aquí, juntos, para terminar esta etapa –aspiró con fuerza una última vez calmando las lágrimas-: Generación 2007... ¡FELICIDADES!

En un atronador grito, la generación que se graduaba se levantó y lanzó los birretes al aire. Muchos se abrazaban felicitándose con lágrimas en los ojos. Ami y Kagome se fundieron en un abrazo, lleno de promesas y de gracias. Unos minutos después ambas bajaron por las escaleras tras bambalinas y Kagome, por fin, pudo conocer a Koan, el novio de su amiga Ami. El chico tendría la edad de Ikki, el cabello negro lo llevaba en una cola alta, sus ojos eran de color azul claro, tontamente le recordaba al líder de los lobos. Se despidió de su amiga y su novio, y prontamente comenzó a buscar a su madre. Por más que quiso dar con ella, simplemente no la veía. Los padres de los demás alumnos salían del gimnasio con sus hijos, ¿dónde estaba su madre? ¡Pero si ya la había visto! Entonces sintió cuatro pares de brazos que la rodearon justo por arriba de la cintura y se colgaron de ella. Kagome bajó la vista encontrándose con un cabello platinado y unos ojitos dorados brillantes, y por otro lado un cabello castaño y ojos de tono marrón mirándole.

- ¡Felicidades! –La joven recién graduada se agachó para atrapar a la niña y a su hermano en un abrazo, donde las lágrimas le saltaron.

- Mi niña... –la voz de su madre le entró por los oídos y ella inmediatamente se levantó para abrazarse a ella-, estuviste maravillosa, hija.

- M-mentira –lloriqueó ella-, no estoy hecha para despedirme –dijo la chica recordando lo que no ocurrió con Inuyasha, mientras su madre le secaba las lágrimas.

- Ha sido perfecto, Kagome –Seiki estaba tras su madre y le sonrió tiernamente-, estás hecha para cualquier cosa. Incluso, para ser merecedora de esa beca –Kagome sonrió satisfecha.

La chica se echó a los brazos de quien ahora era su amigo, Seiki la sujetó fuertemente y la apremió con palabras, a su lado Ikki parecía querer gruñir ante la muestra de afecto, él ni siquiera esperaba algo parecido. No obstante, apenas estaba refunfuñando por lo bajo cuando el cuerpo de Kagome se enredó en el suyo. ¡Por Kami! La chica le susurró un débil: _"Deja de estar mascullando"_ y entonces él fue consciente de que sus brazos se ciñeron a su cintura y su espalda. De verdad extrañaba la sensación de tener a alguien entre los brazos. Ikki murmuró un ligero _"Felicidades"_, a lo que Kagome respondió con un abrazo más fuerte.

Los otros vieron la escena y sonrieron con complicidad entre ellos. Más allá Ami y Koan se acercaban a ellos, pero se quedaron un tanto relegados. Unos minutos después, Kagome tomó consciencia de sus actos y se separó de Ikki algo sonrosada, él apartó la mirada queriendo también quitarse la sensación de estar hirviendo. Cuando el amigo de Ikki estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, presentó a Koan frente a la familia de Kagome y a la propia chica. El chico, junto con su novia, se había acercado para invitarlos a todos a festejar la entrega de certificados de las chicas. La madre de Kagome accedió a acompañarlos, y la familia Taishou también era invitada.

El sol comenzaba a descender entre las montañas. Kagome iba y venía por su habitación terminando de arreglarse para la fiesta de graduación. La toalla húmeda, zapatos y ropa regada por doquier. Finalmente luego de unas horas Kagome se colocó los pendientes para terminar con su atuendo; se miró en el largo espejo que había en su habitación y justo en ese momento entraba su madre también arreglada.

- ¿Lista? Ikki acaba de llegar –le dijo suavemente observando a su hija.

- Sí, estoy lista –Kagome sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde su amigo la esperaba. Vestía un elegante traje negro, acompañado de una camisa color vino y una corbata a juego, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, lo cual lo hacía ver bastante apuesto. Musitó un suave _Buenas noches_, que hizo a Ikki salir de su ensimismamiento.

Al darse media vuelta para regresar el saludo, Ikki se quedó sin habla. Kagome lucía preciosa, el vestido de color rojo magenta se amarraba tras su cuello, el escote era pronunciado hasta el valle entre sus senos que rellenaban el vestido de una manera única; debajo de su busto se ajustaba una cintilla dorada y luego la tela caía por su cuerpo hasta cubrir sus pies, los cuales calzaban unas bellas zapatillas con cintillas por su espinilla.

- Luces..., hermosa –musitó suavemente.

- Ehm, gracias... –Kagome se mordió el labio con inocencia y lo miró-, tú también te ves muy bien.

- Esto es para ti –le ofreció un ramillete pequeño con unas flores de higanbana que combinaban con su vestido. Él llevaba uno parecido sobre la solapa del traje, le ayudó a colocarlo en la muñeca de la chica y luego le ofreció el brazo-. ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto –dijo ella entrelazando su brazo con el suyo.

**ccccc**

La noche avanzaba con mucha tranquilidad. Cuando los alumnos iban llegando, iban acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares, los padres iban en otras mesas. Ami y Koan se habían sentado en la mesa de Kagome, conversaron un rato antes de que la música empezara. La pista la abrieron los alumnos con sus madres o sus padres, Kagome bailó con su abuelo. La siguiente pista era reservada para sus parejas y cuando empezó, el ojiazul invitó a su novia a bailar. Kagome envidió la forma en que le brillaron los ojos a Ami al saberse querida por el chico de ojos azules. Pero entonces se le presentó una mano aperlada tendida frente a sus ojos. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos dorados como el atardecer.

- ¿Me permites? –La sonrisa que Ikki le dedicó la dejó sin aire y ella tomó su mano sin dudarlo, se sentía a gusto con su compañía.

Ami y Koan bailaban en un lugar más o menos alejado de todos. Ikki colocó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y ella se estremeció por el contacto, no debía afectarle así, pero la ponía nerviosa. Sujetó la mano libre de la chica entre sus dedos y se la llevó al corazón. El sonido de la música los envolvió y comenzaron a moverse juntos en un vaivén suave.

**You're not alone; together we stand**

**I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand **

**When it gets cold and it feels like the end **

**There's no place to go; you know I won't give in **

**No I won't give in**

Kagome desvió la mirada a otro lado, evitando perderse en el fuego de su mirada. Extrañamente, Ikki tenía varios meses de tener unos ojos dorados, no cobrizos ni oscuros, solamente dorados como los de Aki. Limpios y fogosos, hipnotizantes. No entendía por qué, pero le daba gusto verlo tan cambiado, ahora ya se abría con ella, con su familia. La misma Aki había dicho que se le veía diferente, y un niño no miente.

**Keep holding on **

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

**Just stay strong **

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you **

**There's nothing you could say; nothing you could do **

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

Ikki no sabía de donde provenía aquel sentimiento de calidez. Sabía que envolverla en sus brazos era una sensación única, que sentirse tomado por su mano le llenaba de nuevo. Pero no podía admitirlo, no quería admitirlo; no aún. Estaba aún intentando recobrarse, aspirando energía de su familia y de la persona que sujetaba tan fielmente en sus brazos, y exhalando todo temor y angustia. Pretendía primero sanarse por completo si realmente quería amar de nuevo. _¿Amar? Quien habló de eso, _pensó con un sabor agridulce en sus palabras. La sujetó más fuerte de la cintura y de su mano pequeña y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar lentamente por el ritmo de la música.

**So far away; I wish you were here **

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear **

**Before the doors close; and it comes to an end **

**With you by my side I will fight and defend **

**I'll fight and defend; yeah, yeah**

Y Kagome se olvidó de donde estaba. Si era el salón de fiesta o en su habitación, o en medio de un gran parque. Lo único que deseaba sentir era que le pertenecía a él. El retumbar de su corazón se podía escuchar hasta en sus oídos, y temía. No podía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por su corazón, aún recordaba a Inuyasha. Pero se dio cuenta que el recuerdo del hanyou ya no dolía, por lo menos no a matar como hacía años. Era un bello recuerdo que se mezclaba con la alegría de haberlo conocido. Desearía que él pudiese estar ahí con ella, pero si no estaba sabía que podía seguir adelante.

**Keep holding on **

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

**Just stay strong **

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you **

**There's nothing you could say; nothing you could do **

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

_Mantenerse aferrado, ¿a quién?_ Se preguntó por enésima vez durante la canción. Sólo mantenerse fuerte y de pie, hasta que alguien más llegase y le ayudara a seguir adelante. Ikki movió su rostro buscando el de Kagome, quien justamente en ese momento se giraba a observarlo. Sonrieron suavemente, uno al otro, y se quedaron mirando fijamente un rato, mientras la música seguía en el fondo.

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe **

**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny **

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

El corazón tronaba con fuerza contra el pecho al perderse en esa mirada dorada. Mientras tanto, él no podía retirar su mirada de la marrón suya. ¿Cómo un detalle tan pequeño como el color de sus ojos podían hipnotizarlos? Había muchos sentimientos en esa mirada, cargaba miedo y al mismo tiempo expectativa. El ojidorado bajó la mirada a sus labios, que lo invitaban suavemente a un beso, pero ¿acaso estaban ambos preparados para ello? Sin embargo, lo único que el chico pensaba era en probarlos, en acercarse a ellos y besarla.

Koan y Ami a lo lejos los observaban sonriendo disimuladamente.

- ¿Crees que hacen buena pareja? –Le preguntó suavemente el chico a su novia. Y ella asintió divertida mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ella es muy buena. Es una chica que se merece ser feliz –dijo Ami-, cuando la conocí era sumamente introvertida. A partir de este semestre comenzó a verse diferente.

- Con Ikki fue igual –contestó Koan-, cuando lo conocí hace 2 años en Vancouver estaba hecho un manojo de problemas, buscaba esconderse, huir. Peleábamos mucho, porque tenemos un carácter muy parecido –explicó-, fue entonces cuando conocí su historia. Sufrió desde los 15 la pérdida de su madre y de la persona él creía que amaba.

- No se ve como lo describes –dijo Ami mirando a Ikki quien se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Kagome-: Mira eso –le dijo a su novio-, ¿podemos darles una ayudadita? –Dijo curiosa y divertida.

- Ikki me matará por esto, pero ya que... –dijo y robó de los labios de su novia un dulce beso-. Vamos, tenemos que darle un "empujoncito".

**Keep holding on **

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

**Just stay strong **

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you **

**There's nothing you could say; nothing you could do **

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

Kagome no lograba salir de su ensoñación, se había ahogado en el mar ambarino que eran los ojos de su acompañante. Le agradaba sentirse así, conectada tan profundamente con alguien aunque no lo conociera tanto. Sus ojos castaños también se dirigieron a sus labios que parecían entreabrirse para tomar los suyos. ¿La iba besar?

No supo cuando se había acercado tanto, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba su boca muy cerca de la de Kagome. Debía detenerse, debía parar ya porque entonces no sabía que pasaría después. _"Por favor, alguien deténgame"_, suplicó internamente. No obstante, lo único que recibió fue un empujón que lo hizo pegar sus labios a los de la chica.

Al sentir los labios de ella debajo de los suyos lo hizo perderse por completo; los delicados labios de Kagome se amoldaban perfectamente entre los suyos y entonces comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente. Sintiendo la tersura de sus labios rosados en su boca. Aspiró fuertemente, mientras seguía besando lo labios de la chica. _"Mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso", _se dijo mentalmente disfrutando de sus labios.

Kagome recibió los labios de Ikki en un ligero golpe, si pensaba que él se quitaría de inmediato estuvo muy equivocada. Él la besó, masajeó sus labios entre los suyos suavemente y ella se elevó hasta lugares insospechados, el corazón le latió violentamente en el pecho. _"¿Qué es esto? Me siento tan..., confundida..., pero sus labios..., sus labios"._ Y se dejó llevar simplemente.

Lejos de ahí, Koan y Ami sonreían mientras la música se detenía lentamente.

* * *

_Les debo una ENORME disculpa por tardar tanto con este cap, pero soy de la idea de q si no tengo 2 capítulos hechos no subo nada, pq luego me quedo sin material de colchón. Pero aquí tienen._

_(1) Tokio Daikagu, es TODAI, su nombre verdadero. Me puse a buscar algo de información de la universidad para colocar bien las carreras de cada uno de los personajes. _

_Ōkamidan: Literalmente Ōkami es Lobo, mientras que –dan es el sufijo para decir grupo. Así que vendría siendo como Clan de Lobos._

_Un capítulo intenso. ¿Qué tal, eh? Bonito, romántico, lleno de emociones pq obvio necesitaba que ella hablara un poco en la graduación y se diera cuenta q no estaba del todo sola. ¿Qué tal la cancioncita? Se llama **Keep** **Holding On **de Avril Lavinge y está en el Soundtrack de Eragon. Me gustó mucho porque habla de conexiones de mantenerse firmes y fuertes uno por el otro, digamos que para una relación que recién comienza a darse o que posiblemente se dará sería la más indicada._

_Bueno pues, el capítulo como verán se me hizo largo, a lo mejor es tedioso, ahora no hubo tantos descubrimientos ni palabras que tuvieran que ver. El personaje de Koan y Ami son pues..., ya sabrán, jajaja sobre todo por la traducción del apellido de Koan; no quise meter a la típica niña de cabello castaño que se convertía en la mejor amiga de Kagome, prefería poner un personaje diferente, ya vendrá el personaje q le corresponde a Sango para... UPS! Eso no se dice! Bueno ya lo dije. Sí habrá más personajes, como verán Ikki mencionó varios nombres: Misao, Saori, Kenji. Todos son de distintas edades, Misao es mayor que Koan, Ikki, Saori y Kenji, y éstos a su vez son mayores de Kagome y Ami. Espero no hacerme bolas luego ^-^' De todos modos tengo todo esto anotado._

_Uy, disfruté este capítulo por lo de la beca que le dan a Kagome para Todai, yo hubiera deseado que me dieran beca cuando pasé de secundaria a prepa pero no pq mi secundaria me quería mandar a la UdeM, no es q sea mala universidad, pero yo quería el Tec de Monterrey (Sí, soy de México, para ser exactos del Estado de Nuevo León, cd. Monterrey). En fin, eso no viene al caso._

_En los próximos capítulos Ikki tendrá que hablar con su hermano sobre lo que sucedió en la graduación con Kagome y lo temeroso que se encuentra por haber hecho lo q hizo, pero que al mismo tiempo no se arrepentirá. Kagome lo enfrentará con su madre y algo saldrá de todo esto. Más adelante, una visita inesperada al abuelo de Aki; habrá un capítulo dedicado completamente a Seiki y Reiko, creo que se lo merecen, a ver como se está desarrollando esta bonita historia de amor. Ya empecé a emocionarme._

_Matta-ne_

_**P. Black**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí.

Comentarios al final

**+++++: **Cambio de tiempo.

**ccccc:** Cambio de escena, pero durante el mismo día.

**rsrsrsrsrs:** Cambio de sueño/realidad.

**YYYYY:** Inicio/término de Flash Back

* * *

**Confusión**

By P. Black

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la graduación. Podía recordar con frescura lo que había sucedido y quienes se habían involucrado. Koan pagaría aquella confusión que vivía, las pagaría caro.

**YYYYY**

_¿Cómo había llegado a besarla? Estaba bailando con ella suavemente aferrada a su cuerpo y alguien le dio un empujón haciéndolo pegar sus labios a los de ella, quien le estaba correspondiendo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía en la boca del estómago que quería explotar en todo su cuerpo? Dejó de escuchar la música y lo único que realmente le interesaba era sentir sus tersos y rosados labios entre los suyos._

_Aunque Kagome no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido previo al beso que compartían se había dejado hacer. Se dejó llevar por los labios embriagadores de aquel muchacho que la sostenía de la cintura y de la mano. El beso era suave y no por eso menos significativo, era solamente un roce de labios, reconociendo los del otro. Lentamente se separaron, más por falta de aire que por gusto._

_Ikki la miró a los ojos y la halló terriblemente inocente y bella con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos color chocolate brillantes de emoción. Tendría que decirle que había sido un error, un terrible error. _"No seas idiota"_, se dijo mentalmente, no podría decírselo, porque de una u otra forma había disfrutado de aquel beso._

_Ella se encontraba aturdida, pero contenta al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué Ikki no decía nada? Se preguntaba Kagome, ¿acaso todo era un simple error? De inmediato borró toda sonrisa de sus labios, eso había sido, solamente el error que cometen muchos muchachos al estar embriagados de la música suave y la luz tenue. Apartó los ojos de él, escondiendo la tristeza en lo profundo de su alma._ De nuevo dolor..., _se dijo,_ de nuevo sufrir... ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que me merezco?

_Había visto su mirada oscurecerse, sus ojos castaños ensombrecerse y esconderse de los suyos. Se sintió un canalla, un completo imbécil, se maldijo mentalmente con varias palabrotas más y luego se concentró en ella. En la frágil jovencita entre sus brazos._

_- No me arrepiento –le susurró al oído-. Deseaba hacerlo, Kag, y lo volvería a hacer._

_De nuevo la mirada marrón se volteó a mirarlo rápidamente, ¿había escuchado bien? Parpadeó varias veces sorprendida y a la vez con sus mejillas arreboladas por la emoción. La música había cesado y ahora se hallaban en medio de la pista sin decir nada, sólo se miraban. Ikki besó suavemente su sien y pasaron a la mesa a cenar._

**YYYYY**

Recordarlo le hacía erizar la piel y al mismo tiempo, sumirse en una terrible confusión. Por un lado, quería salir de su caparazón, abrirse completamente al mundo y que todas las emociones le entraran por cada poro de su piel; y otra parte de él, era un niño asustado tras la muerte de su madre. Suspiró resignado, lanzó la pelotita antiestrés hacia la pared, la cual rebotó y rodó por debajo de la cama. Entonces se levantó con una idea en mente: **necesitaba** de su hermano ahora mismo.

**ccccc**

Anduvo por el edificio, hasta la entrada del despacho principal. Maki no le había dicho nada acerca de que su hermano se hallara ocupado así que solamente pasó de largo. Tocó a la puerta donde Seiki abrió con la vista fija en unos papeles y cuando alzó la mirada se sorprendió de verlo allí.

- Kami-sama, ¿qué pasó? –Le dijo pasmado cuando entró-: ¿Te encuentras bien? –Ikki se sentó pesadamente en el sillón de piel y se tomó el rostro con las manos.

- No –dijo resueltamente-, estoy confundido, Sei, muy confundido. No sé que sentir, ni qué pensar. Estoy perdido, como si acabara de perder a mamá y yo... yo... –la mano tibia de su hermano se colocó en su hombro.

- Tranquilo –le dijo mirándolo suavemente. Seiki se acercó a su escritorio y apretó el botón del intercom-: Maki, no me pases ninguna llamada y cancela mis citas de hoy por..., situaciones inaplazables.

- _Por supuesto señor Taishou, ¿desea que le lleve algo a su oficina?_

- No, Maki, estamos bien –respondió el chico-. ¿Y sabes? Cuando termines tus deberes puedes irte.

- _Gracias, señor._

- Ahora sí –le dijo a su hermano y se sentó en el sillón a un lado-, tendrás que contarme desde un principio qué pasa contigo, Ikki.

- Es Kagome –le dijo rápidamente, su hermano mayor le miró curioso-, y lo que pasó en la graduación.

- Vaya, te has decidido a contarme por qué has estado tan ogro estas semanas –dijo Seiki burlón.

- ¡No te burles! –Espetó el chico-, esto es serio, Sei.

- Está bien, de acuerdo, baja la guardia nii-chan –dijo tranquilizadoramente-. Venga, ¿qué sucedió?

- La besé... –dijo Ikki suavemente, mientras Seiki alzaba una ceja-, es decir..., me besó... –Seiki hizo más pronunciada la mueca en su cara-, ¡está bien, nos besamos! –Y el menor ocultó la cara en sus manos.

- Bien, eso está mucho mejor –el hermano mayor le levantó la cara y lo miró con una sonrisa-, ¿cuál es el problema real, Ikki? ¿A qué le temes tanto?

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! –Exclamó levantándose.

- Escúchame, Ikki, y escúchame bien –Seiki lo sentó de nuevo con las manos en los hombros-, tener miedo está bien. Tienes mucho tiempo viviendo en soledad y no está mal que estés confundido, quiere decir que sientes, que estás cambiando –Ikki lo miró, suavizando la mirada.

- Le dije que no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, Sei, pero desde entonces no nos hemos visto –sentenció-, estoy asustado de que ella no quiera verme.

- ¿Por qué no la has buscado? –Preguntó despacio.

- Por lo mismo, siempre termino echándome para atrás –respondió el joven-. Y también me asusta lo que sentí cuando pasó.

- Como a todos, nos asusta lo nuevo –Ikki asintió ante el comentario.

Seiki se quedó un rato pensativo. Daba vueltas en su cabeza lo que podría ayudar a su hermano a hablar con Kagome. Por un lado se encontraba eufórico porque su hermano había ido a hablar con él, le había abierto parte de sus sentimientos y eso ya era decir mucho. Ikki se había recostado sobre el sillón de lado, mirando algún punto inexistente entre la mesa de centro y el suelo.

- Búscala –dijo Seiki sacando su teléfono celular-, llámala y dile que quieres verla, porque quieres hacerlo, ¿no? –El mayor buscaba en su lista de números el de la casa de Kagome.

- ¡Claro que sí! –Ikki se levantó de inmediato y cerró el teléfono móvil de su hermano-. No es necesario que busques el número –sonrió-, ya me lo sé –Seiki lo miró con un dejo de sorpresa en el rostro-. Le llamaré de camino a casa, ¿puedes encargarte de ir por Aki a la escuela? –Su hermano mayor asintió-: Bien, me voy entonces –se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando Seiki abrió la puerta. Se miraron un momento y entonces el mayor le tendió la mano con una sonrisa de lado. Ikki le devolvió el gesto y luego le dio un abrazo. Seiki reaccionó un poco tarde, pero igual regresó la muestra de afecto. Hacía tanto que Ikki no demostraba un poco de su cariño hacia su hermano, cuando eran pequeños eran aún más unidos, ¿qué había pasado con su hermanito? Suspiró lentamente.

- Anda, hombre..., cualquiera diría que te estás despidiendo de por vida –bromeó el mayor cuando se soltaron-. Ve a buscarla y luego me cuentas, ¿está bien? –Seiki vio de nuevo a su pequeño hermano sonreír cuando niño y desaparecer por el pasillo-. Okaeri, nii-chan, okaeri nasai –murmuró cuando su figura desapareció.

**ccccc**

Y Kagome no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación. Después del baile de graduación Ikki la había llevado a casa, se despidieron sin querer realmente hacerlo y ella entró a su casa con la cabeza hecha un lío, los labios que aún le ardían y la típica sonrisa boba en el rostro. Pero desde ese entonces no se habían vuelto a ver, por una u otra cosa ella estaba dedicada enteramente al templo, a los turistas de verano y a sus entrenamientos de purificación y meditación, mientras él..., ¿él qué hacía?

_Probablemente esté saliendo…_, y el solo pensamiento de aquello le hería. Se sentó al borde de la cama y luego de unos minutos decidió bajar a buscar a su madre, era la única con la que podría hablar ahora.

- ¡Mamá! –Le llamó.

- ¡Afuera, nena! –la voz de la Sra. Higurashi venía desde el patio lateral. Kagome salió apresurada hasta encontrarla barriendo cerca de la pagoda del pozo, sonrió ante los recuerdos-. ¿Sucede algo, hija?

- Quería hablar contigo –respondió ella y se sentó en el pasto.

- ¿De lo que pasó en la graduación? –Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se sonrosó. La sra. Higurashi recordaba el beso que su hija había compartido con aquel universitario amigo suyo.

- Estoy confundida, mamá... –la joven observó el árbol Sagrado-, me gustó lo que sentía y al mismo tiempo..., me dio miedo –terminó en voz baja.

- Es normal, cariño –la Sra. Higurashi se puso de cuclillas frente a su hija-: Kagome, el miedo a amarle es igual al que tuviste con Inuyasha, y sin embargo, dejaste que el sentimiento fluyera.

- Pero no es lo mismo –dijo tristemente-, no tenía ninguna experiencia amorosa antes y simplemente lo dejé que creciera. Ahora...

- Ahora es mejor, nena –le tranquilizó-, tienes experiencia y ese muchacho también la tiene. Ambos se están buscando Kag, date la oportunidad, mi niña.

- Pero es que ni siquiera nos hemos visto –dijo la chica suavemente-, no hemos ni hablado.

- No tardará en buscarte, hija –su madre le acarició la cabeza-. Te aseguro que él también se encuentra confundido y no sabe cual es el siguiente paso.

- Gracias mami –Kagome abrazó a su madre y le dio un beso.

La recién graduada, subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Los días de verano se estaban haciendo más largos y sentía aprehensión al estar allí encerrada sin hacer nada. _Necesito un trabajo de verano_, pensó haciendo una mueca de hastío. Justo se incorporó para buscar sus sandalias y salir, cuando la melodía de su móvil la sobresaltó. Tenía poco tiempo de que su madre le había regalado el aparato y aún no se acostumbraba a que sonara de vez en vez. Inmediatamente lo divisó en el escritorio y corrió a contestarlo sin fijarse en quien le llamaba.

- ¿Bueno?

- _Kagome..._ –la voz del otro lado del teléfono le erizó la piel.

- Ikki... –dijo en un suspiro.

- _¿Estás en casa, K? _–Las piernas de Kagome fallaron y se sentó en la silla sin comprender aún que él la estuviera llamando-: _¿Kagome?_

- ¡Oh! Sí, sí..., estoy en casa –despejó toda incomprensión de su cara negando febrilmente-. Ikki..., yo..., ¿pasarías por aquí?

- _De hecho, estoy llegando..._ –el chico sonrió del otro lado del teléfono y Kagome por un momento se sintió una tonta-, _solamente quería saber que estuvieras aquí, para verte._

- Voy bajando... –Kagome cerró su móvil y bajó con él entre las manos.

Lo dejó sobre la mesilla del recibidor y salió hasta la enorme escalinata, Ikki subía escalón por escalón, observando tras las gafas oscuras la figura de Kagome salir del templo. Esbozó una sonrisa suave y al mismo tiempo tan llena de vida, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de sonreír de aquella manera.

La pequeña Kagome salía ansiosa por verlo de nuevo, las mejillas arreboladas por la emoción y los ojos de color chocolate que se aclaraban un poco. Ikki llegó hasta arriba de la escalinata, se quitó los lentes oscuros y la miró. Kagome sonrió dubitativa, _¿y ahora?_, se preguntaba, _¿qué sigue?_

- Hola –saludó él.

- Hola –susurró ella.

No quería admitirlo, pero la había extrañado. Como quien extraña un dulce, o un buen café. Como extrañar un beso, una caricia, un _"buenos días"_ por las mañanas. Así la extrañaba él. Demasiado para su gusto. El olor característico de Kagome inundó sus sentidos e Ikki se llenó completamente de él.

- ¿No vas a darme un beso para saludarme? –Preguntó él un tanto arrogante. Kagome se rió por lo bajo y decidió seguirle el juego.

- ¿Y no vas a darme uno tú por tantos días sin vernos? –Levantó el rostro encarándolo con prepotencia fingida.

- Pequeña bribona... –Ikki la rodeó de la cintura, ante la cara de sorpresa de ella, y la levantó para estrecharla contra sí y dar vueltas con ella.

- ¡Ikki, bájame! –Decía ella entre risas.

- No –dijo él deteniéndose sin soltarla-. Anda dámelo.

- Dámelo tú primero... –Ikki pegó sus labios a la mejilla de ella y le dio un sonoro beso, dejando a la pobre recién graduada en shock.

- Bien, ahí lo tienes –dijo el chico sonriendo. Cuando Kagome salió de la conmoción repitió el mismo movimiento que había hecho él y tronó un beso en su mejilla.

- Listo –dijo ella-, ahora bájame.

Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron se quedaron hipnotizados. Ikki la había bajado lentamente sin perder de vista sus hermosos ojos, mientras que ella miraba con la misma intensidad. ¿De dónde saldrían las palabras para decirle lo confundido y nervioso que estaba? O, ¿de dónde sacaría fuerzas para explicarle que estaba asustada y tremendamente perturbada por lo que sucedió en la graduación?

- ¿Q-quieres pasar? –Cuestionó deshaciéndose lentamente del abrazo en el que se veía envuelta. Porque, claro, él jamás la soltó.

- Preferiría si salimos a caminar –pidió él, y volvió a acercarla a ella. Ahora que la sentía cerca no quería despegarse, era demasiado.

- De acuerdo.

Entró por el móvil que había dejado en el recibidor y le avisó a su madre que saldría con Ikki a dar un paseo. La sra. Higurashi le deseó suerte para luego salir frente al Árbol Milenario y pedirle por su hija y por ese muchacho que le hacía tanto bien.

**ccccc**

Habían ido a parar al mismo parque de siempre, donde se conocieran. Donde ambos lloraban sus tragedias y rumiaban sus pensamientos. Pero la razón por la que estaban allí era diferente. Algo nuevo. Eso era. Empezar algo nuevo e intrigante, interesante y misterioso.

- Kagome... –se detuvieron entre los juegos de los niños, sentándose en los columpios-, yo..., necesitaba hablar contigo.

- Supongo que yo también –respondió ella-. No nos hemos visto, y pensé..., pensé que quizás lo que había sucedido era algo que no debía, que no querías verme para nada, que... –Ikki la calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Por favor, por favor..., no digas nada de eso... –susurró observándola, y la sujetó del mentón-. Estoy asustado, K, muy confundido –la miró con ternura-, pero me gustas mucho –le confesó-, y eso es lo que más me asusta.

El silencio fue lo único que recibió de respuesta después de confesarle todo aquello. Ikki la miró expectante, quería saber lo que ella sentía y pensaba. Por primera vez se encontraba dependiendo de la respuesta de otra persona, y si ella no decía nada se sentiría completamente miserable. Deslizó su dedo pulgar por la barbilla de Kagome quien seguía observándolo.

Recorriendo con la mirada las facciones del chico. Los ojos dorados, el cabello negro suelto, la mandíbula varonil y fuerte, sus manos ásperas, sus labios. _Sus deliciosos labios_, pensó Kagome y se sonrojó. Ikki de nuevo sonrió ante aquello y ella sólo atinó a sonreír también.

- Quizás no debí decirlo... –dijo él.

- ¡Oh, no! –Exclamó ella-, no es eso... –Kagome sujetó su mano entre las suyas, deteniéndole la partida-. También estoy asustada e igual de confundida que tú, Ikki... Y está bien –sonrió-, para mí está bien sentirme así –Ikki apresó los dedos de ella entre los suyos.

- Entonces para mí también está bien –contestó. La envolvió suavemente, manteniéndola bajo su protección-: Sal conmigo, Kag. Intentémoslo juntos, ver si...

- Sí –respondió ella sin dejarlo terminar-, lo intentaremos.

Ikki le sonrió contento y luego la acercó hacia él para besarla..., de nuevo. Suave y tersa era su boca. Libre y con sabor dulce. ¡Kami, cómo lo hacía sentir! Cuando se separaron, se abrazaron de nuevo, transmitiéndose toda la confianza a pesar de que aún seguían algo confundidos.

_¿Hasta dónde podemos llegar?_, pensaron ambos sin darse cuenta.

La semana se había ido lenta y sobre todo tediosa. Los papeles del despacho eran de lo más aburridos para él, a pesar de estar trabajando en el caso durante semanas. Le hacía falta divertirse, se dijo, revisando la última evidencia escrita de su cliente para luego ponerlo en el escritorio.

Sabía, por la cara de tonto enamorado que tenía su hermano, que las cosas con Kagome iban bien. Pero él se sentía ajeno a toda aquella felicidad. Y no sabía por qué.

O quizás sí.

El hecho era que tenía unos días de no saber nada de su mejor amiga, o vieja amiga, o nueva amiga..., o lo que Reiko fuese de él. Y eso lo tenía **confundido**. Sí, otro confundido más en la vida. Él, quien era un hombre más o menos frío en sus decisiones, estaba más que aterrado por lo que Reiko comenzaba a hacerle sentir. No podía hacerse el tonto, de hecho tenía que dejarse de boberías y descubrir de una buena vez por todas que era aquello que su mejor amiga le inspiraba.

- ¿Tal vez una cena? –Se dijo en voz alta-, o quizás... –el repiqueteo del intercomunicador lo tomó por sorpresa-. ¿Sí, Maki?

- _Sr. Taishou, su padre está al teléfono_ –dijo la secretaria.

- Muchas gracias, Maki, comunícamelo –Seiki tomó el auricular y de inmediato reconoció la voz fuerte de su padre-. Hola papá.

- _¡Hijo mío!_ –Exclamó el Sr. Taishou del otro lado-, _¿qué tal te va?_

- Muy bien papá, ¿y a ti? –Contestó el muchacho-, supe que estabas remodelando la casa de campo.

- _Oh, ese viejo Motoki, siempre de lengua larga_ –murmuró Isei medio molesto y Seiki se rió-: _¡Le dije que era una sorpresa para Aki! En fin_ –suspiró-, _llamaba para invitarlos unos cuantos días a la casa de campo. Sirve que descansan un poco y yo veo a mi princesa._

- Papá, sabes que puedes venir a verla cuando gustes –le recordó Seiki-, Aki te adora y siempre está al pendiente de saber de ti.

- _Bien, ya me has regañado_ –dijo el viejo Taishou-. _¿Pueden visitar a su padre, Sei? Tengo ganas de pasar unos días en familia._

- No sé que idea loca te ha entrado en la cabeza, papá, pero ten por seguro que estaremos ahí este fin de semana –Seiki rebuscó su agenda para checar sus pendientes-. Creo que puedo deshacerme de unos clientes unos días. Para eso tengo a los demás abogados.

- _¡Excelente! Los veré en dos días entonces_ –dijo Isei-, _salúdame a tu hermano y a mi nena, ¿de acuerdo?_

- Claro –dijo el hijo mayor-. ¡Oye! ¿Podemos llevar compañía?

- _Me encantaría que trajeran compañía, Sei_ –dijo el señor Isei contento.

- Hasta luego papá –dijo el abogado.

- _Nos vemos, hijo._

Dejó el auricular en su lugar y de inmediato su sonrisa se ensanchó. La excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo con Reiko y la excusa perfecta para que Ikki pasara más tiempo con Kagome. Y excusa perfecta para que Aki tuviera unas merecidas vacaciones. Llamó a Reiko a las oficinas del consorcio Ichisada y concretó una cita con su amiga. Sería mejor darle la noticia de unas pequeñas vacaciones en persona. Luego de eso llamó a su hermano.

- ¿Dónde estás, Ikki?

- _Saliendo del cine, ¿por?_ –Cuestionó el otro.

- Papá acaba de llamarme –dijo Seiki-, ¿recuerdas que el viejo Motoki nos dijo que papá estaba haciendo remodelaciones a la casa de campo?

- _Por supuesto_ –dijo el menor-, _¿qué con eso?... Espera K..._ –susurró.

- Quiere que vayamos a conocerla y de paso tomar unas vacaciones, ¿qué te parece?

- _¿Lo dices en serio?_ –Dijo el muchacho emocionado y Sei asintió suavemente-. _Me encantaría, Sei. Será magnífico salir de la ciudad... ¿puedo...?_

- ¿Invitar a Kagome? –Terminó la frase el mayor y se oyó un ligero carraspeo de parte de su hermano pequeño-. Papá dijo que será fabuloso tener compañía extra.

- _Excelente_ –masculló Ikki-, _nos vemos más tarde._

- Hasta la noche, hermano.

**ccccc**

- Por favor, Kag, vamos –pedía Ikki poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado. Kagome tenía que confesar que con esos ojos dorados brillantes y su carita de de niño mimado podría conseguir cualquier cosa, pero no con Kagome Higurashi. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Inuyasha como para conocer esos trucos.

- Te he dicho que no lo sé, Ikki –repetía ella por enésima vez en el camino-. Mi madre es muy especial –de acuerdo, mentía, pero es que..., no estaba segura de querer pasar unos días a solas con Ikki y su familia.

- Yo le diré a tu madre, Kag, por favor –Kagome se rió dentro de sí misma y asintió. Ese chico era necio, terco y persistente.

**ccccc**

La había ido a dejar al templo cuando empezaba a oscurecer. La sra. Higurashi lo invitó a pasar e inmediatamente supo que esa era su oportunidad para comentarle sobre su casa de campo y la invitación que había externado su padre. La señora se mostró muy accesible con el permiso, de hecho hasta el propio Souta se auto-invitó, cosa que Ikki no quiso negarse. El niño era alegre y Aki se divertía mucho con él a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

- Tu madre no fue tan dura... –Kagome le miró un tanto culpable-. Bien. Pasaré por ustedes el viernes en la mañana. Preparen una maleta con ropa para una semana por lo menos, y no olviden el traje de baño. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, papá –ironizó Kagome. Ikki se rió y se acercó a ella de nuevo-. Nos veremos entonces... –con rapidez robó un beso de sus labios y sonrió-, moría por hacerlo. –Kagome se ruborizó y también sonrió de vuelta-. Buenas noches, bonita.

- Buenas noches, _bonito_ –se burló ella.

- Tonta.

- Tonto.

Subió al auto y luego de unos minutos se perdió en la calle. Kagome subió las escaleras de nuevo y se dirigió a su habitación. Por dentro estaba que saltaba de alegría por tener unas pequeñas vacaciones. Se acostó y su mente la llevó a pensar en la ropa, los zapatos y demás chunches que llevaría en la maleta. Hasta que el sueño la venció.

Y soñó con reencontrarse con una vieja espada, añejada e inservible.

* * *

_¡Holaaaa!_

_Lo sé! Ha pasado tiempo, pero en serio no tenía inspiración. Hace poco lo tuve y logré continuarlo y lo mejor es q ya empiezo el capítulo 8. Vimos a Ikki y Kagome confundidos. Señal inequívoca que se gustan. Un Seiki pensativo y romántico. ¡Hizo su aparición el papá de los muchachos! Y he aquí la sorpresa: Isei tiene algo que Kagome reconocerá –voz de susurro-. ¡Y todo dará vueltas! Ya empecé a emocionarme._

_Q todos estén bien. Saludos. Les dejo glosario._

_A q no saben q me encontré =). Haciéndome pato en un diccionario japonés-español-japonés pues encontré el significado de varios de los nombres que utilizo:_

_Seiki: Significa era, siglo, época. Le queda como anillo a mi querido Sei =D._

_Ikki: Viene de la palabra ikkini, lo que significa "de uno sólo."_

_Aki: Significa Otoño._

_RESPONSIVAS:_

_**Rubert:** ¡Buenas! Es bueno saber que estoy captando nuevos lectores. Ojalá sigas conmigo, te agradezco mucho el review._

_**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** ¡Sere! Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Lo hice con mucho cariño y espero q sigas por aquí._

_**A LOS Q NO HAN DEJADO REVIEW, ¡LOS INVITO A HACERLO! TENGO LA FILOSOFÍA DE VARIAS AUTORAS: "FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC CONTENTO"... O ALGO SIMILAR JAJAJAJA.**_

_**P. Black**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí.

Comentarios al final

**φφφφφ: **Cambio de tiempo.

**©©©©©:** Cambio de escena, pero durante el mismo día.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Historia**

By Nindë Black

El viernes llegó rapidísimo. Ikki había pasado por Souta y Kagome, mientras que Seiki y Aki iban por Reiko. Luego los seis se juntaron en la salida de Tokio para irse uno detrás de otro. Los árboles pasaban con inusitada rapidez, Souta se había quedado dormido justo antes de salir de la ciudad. Ikki prometió que no tardarían, sin embargo, el automóvil era un sedante para el niño.

- ¿Cómo es tu padre? –Kagome quiso romper el silencio.

- Como cualquiera –respondió Ikki-, es un viejo bonachón que adora a los niños. A él le hubiera encantado tener montones de hijos, pero ya ves..., no se pudo.

- Supongo que Aki es su adoración –dijo ella tratando de desviar el tema.

- Sí, podría decirse que ni siquiera a nosotros nos tenía tan chiflados como tiene a esa niña –Ikki rodó los ojos en forma divertida-, es un buen hombre y le encantarás.

_Ojalá, _se dijo la chica mentalmente. Un par de horas después los autos se desviaban por un camino empedrado hacia una grandísima extensión de tierra, lleno de color verde, árboles frondosos y recién florecidos les daban la bienvenida durante todo el camino hacia la entrada. Un enorme perro lanudo y blanco se encontraba a un lado de un señor de aproximadamente 45 años de edad, un cabello del mismo tono rubio-plateado –como Seiki-, que estaba recogido en una cola demasiado alta.

Kagome se quedó maravillada al ver la enorme casona detrás del hombre. Era completamente de madera, algo muy occidental, chimenea, techo de dos aguas, un montón de ventanales abiertos de par en par. Bajó con ayuda de Ikki, quien despertaba a Souta al mismo tiempo. El niño, igual que su hermana, hizo una exclamación de asombro. ¡Era mucho más de lo que esperaba! El vasto jardín le daba la bienvenida al niño, Aki dio un gritito de emoción cuando fue atrapada por los fuertes brazos de su abuelo.

- ¡Abuelo!

- ¡Mi princesa hermosa! –El hombre de largo cabello rubio-casi-plateado estrujó a la niña de 6 años contra tu pecho; la pequeña Aki respondió con besos por todo el rostro de su abuelo-. ¡Qué grande estás, princesa!

- ¡He crecido 5 centímetros este año, abuelo! –Los presentes rieron ante la ocurrencia. Cuando Aki fue dejada en el suelo, corrió a juguetear con el lanudo perro, que Kagome ahora veía que tenía los ojos azules-. _¡Shiroi!_ (1)

El animal lengüeteó a la niña y luego corrió a olisquear a Souta, quien de inmediato se echó sobre el animal. Kagome sabía cómo adoraba a los perros, pero en casa no podían tener uno propio. Justo en ese momento Ikki se detuvo detrás de Kagome, quien le sintió y volteó a verlo sonriendo.

- ¡Mis hijos! –Soltó de pronto el señor Taku. Abrazó efusivamente a Seiki, quien también correspondió.

- Que hay papá –saludó el mayor. Luego se acercó al menor y lo estrechó igualmente, pensando en que éste no respondería debidamente a él. Sin embargo, Ikki sí lo hizo.

- Hola papá –le dijo al hombre-, me da gusto verte. –Isei Taku se quedó mudo ante la muestra de afecto de su hijo menor. Pensaba que todo estaba perdido con él. Cuando se separaron le palmeó un hombro y se fijó en las acompañantes de sus hijos.

- Pero que descortés soy –exclamó escandalizado fingidamente y se acercó a Reiko-. Ichisada¿cierto? –La mujer asintió-, estás hecha igual que tu madre, pero con los ojos de tu padre, lamento mucho su pérdida.

- Muchas gracias, tío Isei –dijo ella con respeto-, mi padre siempre hablaba maravillas de usted.

- ¡Y tu padre lo hacía de ti, preciosa! –La abrazó dulcemente y dio un beso en su frente-. Estoy encantado de tenerte aquí.

- Gracias.

Kagome se cohibió ante ese cariño tan grande. Ella no había gozado de su padre por tanto tiempo y ver muestras de amor paternal en otras personas le causaba envidia. De la buena, pero envidia al fin y al cabo. En dos zancadas el señor Taku se plantó delante de ella, quien olvidó su turbación de inmediato colocando una sonrisa en sus labios. Isei la estudió un momento, como si quisiera reconocerla, o reconocer en ella algo. _¿Pero qué busco?_, se preguntó el hombre.

- Buenas tardes, señor –inclinó su cabeza un poco haciendo una ligera reverencia.

- ¿Quién es esta linda jovencita? –Dijo en voz alta, mirando a Ikki.

- Ella es Kagome Higurashi, papá –contestó el menor rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

- ¿Del templo Higurashi? –Cuestionó el señor-. ¿Custodios de la Shikon No Tama?

- Así es –respondió la jovencita en una dulce voz, tintada de nostalgia.

- Papá, no empieces con tus cuentos –dijo Seiki cargando con algunas maletas-. ¿Por qué no vamos dentro? El sol está horrible.

- Sí, claro, claro. Pasen –Isei tomó el brazo de Kagome y lo enrolló en su brazo haciéndola pasar junto con él.

Kagome se sintió en completa paz cuando se sintió cerca del señor Isei, era como si él desprendiera un aura pura y blanca. Y eso era difícil de encontrar. Había pocas personas que tenían ese tinte en su aura, la familia Taku era una de ellas. De hecho, cuando Kagome entró por la puerta pudo sentir una energía poderosa que la llamaba en silencio. Supuso entonces que sus poderes espirituales estaban aún en constante crecimiento y atentos.

Horas más tarde, todos se acomodaron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Kagome compartiría habitación con Reiko, mientras que su hermano fue llevado a la habitación de Aki. Seiki e Ikki tenían sus propias habitaciones. Ambas acomodaron su ropa en las cajoneras de la habitación entre pláticas convencionales. Kagome no notaba la diferencia de edad entre ella y Reiko puesto que la última la hacía sentirse bastante cómoda.

- Bueno pero¿ya sabes lo que estudiarás, Kagome? –Preguntó la chica, quien salía del vestidor en sandalias de piso y un vestido más ligero para el verano.

- Me gustaría estudiar medicina –comentó ella entrando al baño para también ponerse algo más cómodo-. Quiero ayudar a la gente.

- ¿Y psicología? También ayudarías a la gente –comentó la mujer.

- Creo que no –afirmó ella, vistiendo una falta corta y una blusa de tirantes color celeste-. Soy una sacerdotisa, Rei, creo que prefiero ayudarlos físicamente hablando.

- Tienes mucha razón –contestó la otra-. Venga, los muchachos deben estar esperándonos para...

- ¿Están listas, chicas? –La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a dos hermanos vestidos de forma mucho más veraniega y casual.

Bermudas, huaraches de piel y camiseta azul tipo polo para Ikki; o jeans, zapato tipo tenis, y camisa blanca entreabierta para Seiki. Kagome los observó, más detenidamente a Ikki que al mayor. Le gustaba lo que veía. No iba admitirlo aún en voz alta, pero Ikki era muy agradable a la vista. Sonrió suavemente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Para él, ella se veía hermosa. La falta corta de mezclilla con holanes de colores en el dobladillo y la blusa celeste de tirantes, y zapatillas del mismo tono la hacían ver inocente y perfecta. Sus piernas blancas y bien torneadas: _¿Será todo su cuerpo así?_, pensó involuntariamente y le recorrió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, _¡demonios!_ Apretó los dientes y sonrió después ante la sonrisa de Kagome.

- Listas –dijo Reiko acercándose a Seiki-¿los niños?

- Ya están abajo –respondió Seiki-, están fuera jugando con Shiroi. Papá está preparando la comida.

- Bueno, será mejor bajar –dijo Kagome por primera vez y se acercó a Ikki-, tal vez aún podamos ayudarle.

_No lo creo_, se dijo Ikki y le sonrió. Su padre era sumamente celoso cuando cocinaba.

**©©©©©**

Seiki y su hermano estaban sorprendidos. Isei nunca dejaba que nadie tocara la cocina cuando él era cocinero y de buenas a primeras dejó que Reiko y Kagome ayudarán con la comida. Ambos estaban atónitos poniendo la mesa.

- Es increíble –susurró Ikki sentándose en la silla que le correspondía.

- Estoy igual de extrañado que tú –dijo el abogado entre sonrisas.

- ¡Hey, par de holgazanes! –La voz de Reiko salió por la puerta de la cocina-, tío Isei dice que vengan por las ollas y sartenes.

Seiki notó lo bonita que se veía con ese delantal puesto y las manos algo mojadas. Sonrió de medio lado. Era precioso como el papel de ama de casa le sentaba tan bien. Ikki le dio un empujón cuando notó lo ido que estaba su hermano, aún después de que Reiko desapareciera de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó curioso.

- Creo que... –se interrumpió de pronto. ¿Debía decirlo en voz alta de una vez?

- Anda, dímelo... –pidió el menor-. ¿Es por Rei? –Seiki le miró.

- Creo que sí... –murmuró-. La invité porque quiero pasar tiempo con ella.

- Una excusa ideal –dijo Ikki y se rió-. Vamos, papá nos deja sin comer si no ayudamos con las ollas –se detuvo en el marco de la puerta-: Cuidado con que la lastimes –Seiki alzó la ceja burlonamente.

- La misma advertencia para ti con Kagome, hermanito –le dijo abriendo la puerta para que ambos pasaran.

**φφφφφ**

Los días en el rancho de los Taku habían pasado con lentitud y rapidez al mismo tiempo. Todos disfrutaban de unas deliciosas horas de ocio. Souta y Aki se divertían mucho corriendo y saltando con Shiroi, la piscina en la parte de atrás era una constante en los días que pasaban allí. En las tardes, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, toda la familia, incluyendo los invitados, se refugiaba en el despacho del señor Isei a conversar.

El tercer día de sus vacaciones, mientras los niños habían ido a dormir de lo cansados que estaban, los adultos se encerraron en la pequeña biblioteca. Cuando Kagome había entrado había sentido un palpitar en su cuerpo, una fuerza mágica o espiritual que la buscaba. Isei iba y venía por el cuarto buscando tal y cual cosa.

- Cuando llegaste aquí, pequeña Kagome, dijiste que tu templo es el guardián de la Shikon No Tama –dijo el hombre, enseñándole un libro de gastadas hojas amarillentas y pastas viejas, donde la legendaria perla estaba dibujada.

- ¿De dónde ha conseguido esto, señor? –Preguntó la chica sorprendida de ver antiguos pergaminos convertidos en libros y que además contaban en el idioma antiguo la historia completa de la perla.

Desde la eterna lucha entre youkais, humanos y hanyous, la misteriosa guardiana de la Shikon que se había enamorado de un híbrido; la batalla librada entre el híbrido Naraku contra el Inugumi liderado por el híbrido hijo del Lord del Oeste, hasta la desaparición de cierta _sacerdotisa_ _del tiempo_ de ropas extrañas. Kagome miró el libro con cierta nostalgia reflejada en sus ojos. Ella no necesitaba el libro realmente, ella lo sabía. Ella lo había vivido en carne propia. Pasó las hojas suavemente, hasta que escuchó la voz lejana de Isei.

- Son nuestros –habló hacia la chica. Isei había notado la nostalgia en sus ojos chocolate.

- ¿Cómo? –Kagome lo miró confundida.

- Han pasado de generación en generación –se explicó un poco más Isei, pero Kagome seguía con esa mirada turbada-, veo que sigues sin entender, pequeña.

Kagome se rió nerviosamente, en verdad no entendía¿acaso eran sus pertenencias porque ellos tuvieran que ver? No, no podía ser. Era demasiado tonto pensar que esa familia, la que de pronto había aparecido en su vida, pudiera relacionarse con el pasado, y sobre todo específicamente con el clan Inu Taisho.

- Papá –le advirtió su hijo menor, pero él le restó importancia.

- Nuestros antepasados han escrito la historia, niña –dijo suavemente.

- No... –susurró ella mirando al hombre quien sonreía con misterio. Su temor más grande se estaba acrecentando. Isei observó que los ojos de Kagome se volvían más oscuros y asustadizos-¿cómo es posible? –Masculló de nuevo.

- Ikki... –su padre lo llamó y él de inmediato notó el cambio repentino en la chica. ¿Por qué se ponía así?

- Kagome..., –le llamó sujetándola de los brazos, y ella regresó en sí-¿estás bien?

- No, no... –Repitió ella-¿podrías llevarme a mi habitación? –Él asintió-: Discúlpenme.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a un Seiki y una Reiko preocupados, pero a un Isei contrariado. Desde que escuchase su apellido, la dama le había causado curiosidad. Los Higurashi eran familias respetables desde la época media y se habían visto muy relacionados con un clan de youkais en particular, así como del cuidado de la perla.

**©©©©©**

En la habitación de las chicas, Kagome se encontraba algo nerviosa. Ikki la había llevado hasta allí y esperó a que ella se hubiera cambiado con su ropa de dormir y sentarse en la cama. Aún así, Ikki notaba que su joven amiga seguía en un estado ausente.

Kagome no sabía bien qué le había pasado allá abajo. El ver el pergamino hecho libro y las palabras del Sr. Isei rondaban en su mente: _"Nuestros antepasados han escrito la historia"_, eso solamente quería decir que ellos eran descendientes de alguna familia de aquella época y que ella podía conocerles o por el contrario ellos podrían conocerle. Un palpitar en su interior le llenó de tranquilidad por enésima vez desde que entrara en esa casa. Fue entonces consciente de que Ikki se sentaba a un lado de ella y la miraba.

- ¿Estás bien, bonita? –Acarició su mejilla suavemente.

- Creo que sí... –murmuró ella y sonrió. Miró a Ikki fijamente y su rostro cambió a uno preocupado-: Ikki¿es cierto lo que dice tu padre sobre los pergaminos en su biblioteca?

- Supongo que sí, bonita, papá suele contar muchas historias... –Kagome suspiró ruidosamente. Eso no podía estar pasando-. ¿Pasa algo, Kag? –La chica se sobresaltó. ¡Se había olvidado de él! Él no sabía nada.

- N-nada, Ikki –el joven le miró dudoso-, de verdad, no pasa nada. Creo que me he portado como una niña hace poco allá abajo con tu padre y su historia. Me disculparé mañana por la mañana.

- No te preocupes tanto, Kag –besó los nudillos blancos de la chica-. Papá entenderá que no te sentías bien.

- Por supuesto –murmuró ella.

- Buenas noches, bonita –Ikki besó su frente y la arropó.

- Buenas noches, Ikki –y lo vio salir de su habitación.

Estaba siendo muy injusta, y completamente tonta al no querer desprenderse de su secreto. Pero no sabía si Ikki creería toda la historia. A menos claro, que escuchara la historia completa del señor Taku. Quizás entonces podría hablarle a Ikki con la verdad y refugiarse en él.

Y esa noche, volvió a soñar con la sensación de una espada vieja que era empuñada por una mano con garras en lugar de uñas. Y se sintió en paz. Esa mano le era demasiado conocida.

**φφφφφ**

Esa tarde, Ikki salió con su sobrina y Souta a dar un paseo por el rancho en el jeep de su padre. Reiko y Seiki estaban en la piscina conversando animadamente. Kagome los observaba desde su habitación y sonreía con diversión. Le encantaba ver a Seiki metido en todo ese lío de "conquistar" a su mejor amiga, pero lo que no se daba cuenta era que ella estaba totalmente perdida. Sin embargo, Kagome sí lo sabía, lo que la divertía aún más. Hacían una bonita pareja en verdad y Aki se veía mucho más contenta cuando Reiko la trataba. Ojalá ambos encontraran paz y felicidad en sus corazones.

Kagome salió de la habitación, vestida de shorts, blusa de manga corta y unas zapatillas de piso, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta y el flequillo le adornaba la frente. Bajó las escaleras buscando en qué entretenerse, pero su "curiosidad" la llevó hasta la biblioteca de nuevo. Isei salía recién de la cocina y la interceptó.

- Buenos tardes, Kagome –saludó el hombre.

- Oh, buenas tardes, señor –dijo ella alegremente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, querida? Debiste salir con Ikki y los niños.

- En realidad no tenía muchas ganas –respondió la joven-. Me gustaría... –se calló de repente. ¿Era un buen momento para preguntar sobre los pergaminos?

- ¿Quieres ver algo de los pergaminos, Kagome? –Ella asintió ante la adivinación de sus pensamientos-. Ven, vamos, te enseñaré algo mejor.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una puerta debajo de las escaleras, donde encendió unas cuantas luces y bajaron a lo que Kagome supuso era el sótano.

Bueno, para ser el sótano estaba bastante arreglado. Había unas pocas cajas apiladas en buen estado y unos cuantos sillones viejos, pero aún servibles. Había roperos de madera algo empolvados, mesillas de noche con diversos objetos de antaño; cuadros que pintaban la época antigua en perfectas condiciones.

Kagome observó todo con cuidado y silencio.

- Soy un gran coleccionista de artes –dijo Isei-, la época del Sengoku Jidai es una de las más importantes por la carga histórica que conlleva. Sobre todo para mi familia.

Los hermosos lienzos hablaban de un paisaje hermoso, según ella recordaba. Pero al fondo, había una vitrina de madera con puertas de cristal que le llamó irremediablemente.

Caminó un tanto insegura. Mientras Isei le seguía de cerca, había notado como sus ojos castaños brillaban ante todos los objetos. Espadas, cuadros, kimonos en los roperos, las armaduras de los soldados de la época antigua. Kagome se sentía en casa. Y esa extraña vitrina la llamaba con fuerza, el corazón le latía desbocado.

- ¿Qué hay aquí, señor? –Cuestionó cuando frente a la vitrina.

- Esto es lo que quiero enseñarte –Isei abrió las puertas de cristal con un suave chirrido en las bisagras.

Sujetó un largo objeto y lo sintió tibio entre sus manos, lo sintió temblar ante su presencia. Siempre creyó en las historias antiguas de sus padres y de sus abuelos. Estaba completamente seguro que la espada dentro de la funda reconocía alguna fuerza dentro de aquel cuarto.

Y el centro de esa energía era Kagome. Después de todo, la leyenda decía que esa espada estaba para proteger humanos.

Se volteó frente a ella y la invitó a sentarse en los sillones. La chica aceptó un tanto hipnotizada por el objeto. Su corazón volvía a latir en su pecho con una fuerza extraña y al mismo tiempo conocida.

Isei desenfundó la espada, sujetándola del mango y cuando Kagome la vio abrió los ojos al doble. La reconocía. Era inolvidable aquella vieja e inservible espada que _él_ llevaba siempre en el cinturón del hakama. Era simplemente _su espada._

- Ésta, Kagome, es la legendaria... –Isei se vio cortado por ella.

- _Tessaiga_ –musitó la joven y se cubrió la boca con sorpresa.

- _Colmillo de Acero_ –repitió el hombre ante la revelación-. Así es.

Kami¿qué estaba pasando¿Por qué _Tessaiga_ estaba en manos de Isei Taku¿Por qué todo le era extrañamente familiar?

La espada palpitó cuando la joven sacerdotisa pasó sus largos dedos por la hoja.

Isei se quedó anonadado cuando la espada adquirió un tono entre violáceo y dorado al ser tocada por la joven, y se transformaba en el enorme colmillo del gran Taiyoukai Inu No Taisho. La espada que regía la Tierra. La espada que pertenecía al hijo menor del Inuyoukai de las historias paternas.

El hombretón la observó impresionado, las leyendas eran ciertas. Kagome seguía inmóvil, mirando sin llegar siquiera a ver en serio a su interlocutor y la espada. No quería dar crédito a lo que veía y sentía, y mucho menos quería ilusionarse.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus ojos. Isei al verla, dejó la espada en el sillón amplio, perdiendo su transformación, y la sujetó de las mejillas. Secó sus inmensas lágrimas, pero notó que su mirada se veía triste y desangelada. ¿Qué pasó con la alegre Kagome por la que su hijo tanto había cambiado?

- Querida... –le llamó y la acunó en sus brazos-, eres extraordinaria.

Kagome lloró con más fuerza entre los brazos del hombre. Sabía que tenía que decir algo. Pero las palabras no se formaban. ¿Qué le iba a preguntar? Que si eran descendientes del clan Inu, o si pertenecían a alguna familia acaudalada del Sengoku Jidai, o si acaso estaba jugándole una broma. Una pesada broma.

Se incorporó de súbito ante aquel pensamiento y trató de secarse las lágrimas.

- Niña¿quién eres? –Le cuestionó suavemente.

- Kagome Higurashi –dijo ella respondiendo aún afectada-, sacerdotisa y guardiana de la perla de Shikon. Hace quinientos años la sacerdotisa quien la cuidaba fue engañada y asesinada. La perla fue quemada junto con su cuerpo –Isei la sujetó de la mano intentando calmarla-. Cuando cumplí los 15 años yo... –se silenció.

No podía decírselo, era demasiado inverosímil. Pero la transformación de la espada seguía latente. La miró allí en el sillón, de nuevo la vieja espada de Inuyasha.

- En mi templo hay un árbol. El Árbol del Tiempo –puntualizó-. Mi gato se metió a la pagoda donde había un pozo devora-huesos y entonces, una mujer ciempiés me atrapó y caí dentro –miró al señor Isei debajo de sus ojos lagrimosos y no vio nada similar a la incredulidad, sino que la miraba con atención-. La perla residía en mi cuerpo y entonces, traspasé el pozo, encontrándome en otro tiempo, en…

- El Sengoku Jidai –mencionó Isei y le apretó suavemente la mano-. Tú eras la niña de extrañas ropas que mis abuelos contaban, la que luchó a lado del clan del Inuhanyou –le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar-, y la que desapareció extrañamente.

Asintió despacio. Cómo si el hombre frente a ella de repente fuese a gritar de incredulidad para tacharla de mentirosa. Mientras Isei asimilaba la información, Kagome miró a todos lados posibles, intentando buscar algunos otros artefactos que reconociera. Uno de los roperos le llamó la atención por el pedazo de tela que asomaba por la puerta; se levantó y se dirigió allí. Abrió las puertas del ropero y se cubrió la boca al notar que el hakama y el haori de color rojo estaba allí, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese lugar.

- Las ratas de fuego... –musitó y tocó la tela áspera, recordando las veces en que ese mismo haori la protegía. Sintió a Isei tras ella y sonrió de lado, mientras sacaba la ropa y se envolvió en ella.

- Pertenecía al Inuhanyou –contó el hombre.

- Está hecha de la piel de las ratas de fuego, protege de cualquier cosa –siguió ella ausente-. Me lo contó _él_, me protegió tantas veces..., pero yo... –y los recuerdos volvieron a ella de súbito.

Las constantes peleas, los gritos, las lágrimas, los sonidos, el delicioso olor a bosque, el sabor de la comida de antaño, la última batalla, los fragmentos, Naraku, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede.

- Inuyasha... –murmuró y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

Su llegada inesperada a su época.

- El mito cuenta que la sacerdotisa de extrañas ropas estuvo profundamente enamorada del hanyou –prosiguió Isei abrazándola con ternura-, él era el único que parecía no darse cuenta, aunque muy en el fondo él lo supiera –la condujo hasta el sillón del sótano-. Y la historia cuenta que cuando la _Sacerdotisa del Tiempo_ desapareció él se dedicó a viajar. El único que lo acompañó fue su eterno compañero el kitsune –le acarició el cabello-. Le enseñó todo lo que sabía, pero jamás se asentó en ningún lugar ni se emparejó con ninguna hembra. Y murió.

- Inuyasha... –gimoteó-, fue mi culpa. Todo fue mi culpa.

- No, no, cariño. La historia dice que el Inuhanyou Inuyasha, hijo del Taiyoukai Inu No Taisho, no se emparejó, pero él fue feliz con lo que hizo –mencionó Isei-. Mi abuelo solía decir que tenía un medio hermano, quien siguió la línea. Mezclándose con humanos e híbridos hasta nuestros días.

- Sesshomaru –murmuró Kagome y añadió rápidamente-: Odiaba a los humanos, no podía..., no pudo..., no...

- Tampoco creías posible esto –apunto el Colmillo de Acero-, y aquí la tienes.

- ¿Dónde está _Tenseiga_? –Preguntó la chica de repente.

- Guardada –respondió Isei-, y _Sounga_ también está con nosotros.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco más. La información recibida tanto de uno y otro era casi inverosímil. Kagome jamás esperó esto. Ni que los Colmillos existieran en su presente ni que fuera a encontrarse justamente con la familia que descendía de los Taisho. Y entonces le asaltó la duda. ¿Eran ellos _reales_ descendientes del Inuyoukai Taisho? Observó al señor Isei en silencio, buscando parecidos, y quisiera admitirlo o no, se parecía bastante a los rasgos que tenía Sesshomaru o los del propio Inuyasha.

- Sí, cariño, somos parte de la descendencia –adivinando su duda, añadió en un tono cabizbajo-: Nadie lo sabe, mis hijos han dejado de creer en las leyendas y los mitos de nuestra familia.

- Aún para mí parece imposible –dijo ella y se talló los ojos.

- Pero tú has vivido nuestra historia –Isei le acarició el rostro-, tú eres parte de la historia. Conociste seres mitológicos y legendarios.

- ¡Y sufrí con ello! –Espetó de repente, enrabiada-¡Sufrí demasiado! Lloré y luché. ¡Quería quedarme, hacer mi vida allá¿Y qué me hizo la historia¡Me hirió¡Me...!

Y se súbito Kagome colapsó. Sus ojos caoba se volvieron blancos y su cuerpo cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Isei se asustó y de inmediato la tomó en vilo, llevándola al piso superior hasta su habitación. Eran demasiadas emociones, demasiados recuerdos y memorias que ella había intentado sepultar, pero salían a su cabeza como millones de dardos. Asustándola.

Justo en ese momento, Seiki y Reiko entraban riendo alegres, cuando vieron pasar a Isei con Kagome en brazos. El hijo mayor salió corriendo detrás de su padre con la muchacha pisándole los talones. La palidez de Kagome era para asustar a cualquiera.

Y para Kagome el pasado se le venía encima, siguiéndole los pasos.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

(1) _Shiroi_: Blanco.

¡Madre mía! Esto me ha salido casi de un tirón. De hecho no podía detener mi escritura al final. Ya no sabía como cortarlo, jejeje, pero un colapso de una Kagome nerviosa y explosiva era lo q me tenía q inventar.

¡Dios! Este capítulo fue de lo más intenso¡la época antigua y la época actual acaban de colapsar a los ojos de Kagome!

Mi Kagome es una muchacha fuerte con un corazón enorme. Tenía que dejarla escuchar la historia-mito-leyenda de Isei completa y desprenderse un poco de la suya para que se entendiera la relación que tiene Ikki, Seiki, Isei y Aki con el clan Inu.

No son reencarnaciones. Que quede dicho. Son descendientes. Kagome sí es una reencarnación pq ella tenía la perla dentro de su cuerpo, ya que Kikyou la había cremado consigo misma. Soy de la creencia en q la reencarnación se basa en las cosas pendientes que se dejan. Bueno, Kikyou al morir dejó su misión sin concluir, la cual era proteger la Shikon y "vengarse" de Inuyasha. Siento q la sacerdotisa de barro (aunq la aborrezca) tenía ESA misión que completar, x eso reencarnó en Kagome. Quién sabe la vdd, es mi teoría.

Espero q se emocionen tanto como me ha emocionado a mí. En serio que disfruté demasiado la escritura de este capítulo pq es uno de los más importantes. Es como el clímax de todo. ¡Oh, pero viene más enredo! Claro, no podemos dejar q Ikki impune, ni a Seiki ni a Reiko. Y faltan personajes por aparecer.

LES PONGO RESPONSIVAS EN EL QUE SIGUE. SALUDOS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí.

Comentarios al final

**φφφφφ: **Cambio de tiempo.

**©©©©©:** Cambio de escena, pero durante el mismo día.

_Itálicas:_ Pensamientos.

**Negrita:** importante.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Explicaciones**

By Nindë Black

- ¡Qué demonios pasó! –Ikki entraba como vendaval al despacho de su padre-. ¡Habla!

- Cálmate, niichan –Reiko lo sujetó de un brazo y él de inmediato se soltó.

- ¡Cómo me calmo! –Gritó enfurecido-. Ella está tendida, lloriqueando en sueños y asustada.

- Hijo, ella sólo está conmocionada. Recibió un impacto...

- ¡Esto es tu culpa! –Le acusó-. Tú y tus estúpidas historias. Desde la noche pasada la vi así, papá. ¡Es tu culpa!

- Ikki... –le llamó su hermano, y lo sujetó. Isei observó a su hijo desesperarse.

- ¡Suéltame! –El menor forcejeó con su hermano, mientras éste lo sujetaba por los brazos, abrazándolo.

Seiki le rodeó los hombros y lo hizo sentarse a su lado. Ikki quiso salirse del hermetismo del abrazo de su hermano, pero no lo logró. Quizás una parte de sí mismo necesitaba de ese abrazo. Dejó de luchar con su hermano mayor y se aferró a él, como quien se aferra a un salvavidas. A Isei le dio profunda pena ver a su hijo así.

- Hijos... –Isei dio tres grandes zancadas y abrazó a sus dos hijos, estrechándolos contra su cuerpo.

Ikki necesitaba respuestas y para ello, Kagome necesitaba recuperarse y asimilar todo. Las tradiciones familiares tenían sentido después de todo. Pero Isei requería que Kagome despertara y le contara a Ikki lo que sucedía de propia voz. A él no le creería.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –Dijo un poco afectado.

- Ikki, si te lo digo yo, no me creerás –susurró su padre y los miró a ambos. Por un momento Reiko se sintió fuera de lugar, pero entonces Isei la llamó para que se sentara a un lado de él y se sujetara de su brazo-. Escúchenme los tres. Estuve conversando con Kagome, es una niña extraordinaria, y tiene una historia interesante. Necesito que la escuchen, principalmente tú Ikki. No son mis historias absurdas.

- ¡Papá, abuelo! –Aki interrumpió en el despacho con Souta detrás-. ¿Kagome está bien?

- ¿Dónde está mi oneesan? –Souta parecía alterado-. ¡Mi neesan!

- Espera Souta, tu hermana está descansando –Ikki se detuvo frente a él.

- Dime que no le pasa nada, ¡dime que está bien! –Exigió el chico-. ¡Dime que la protegerás como _él_ lo hacía!

- Ella está bien, cielo, vamos arriba –Reiko lo sujetó de los hombros y lo encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Ikki se quedó pensativo ante la declaración del jovencito. ¿Quién la protegía antes? Se recargó en el sillón, derrotado. Debía admitir que conocía muy poco sobre la historia de Kagome. Había alguien más en su pasado, pero el desconocía su historia. Y entonces le asaltó la duda de lo que dijo su padre: _"... es una niña extraordinaria, y tiene una historia interesante."_ Necesitaba conocer su historia y necesitaba poner todo de su parte. Miró a su hermano.

- Una vez –comenzó-, Kagome me dijo que te había contado sobre ese otro chico, ¿recuerdas?

- Ikki, no es algo que me corresponda –dijo él tratando de defenderse, pero su hermano lo veía con unos ojos que le hicieron abatirse-: Lo único que sé es que le recuerdas al chico del que estuvo enamorada y por alguna extraña razón yo me parezco al hermano del _inepto_, con sus diferencias, claro. Se conocieron cuando ella tenía 15 años y se enamoró, pero luego de unos meses tuvo que dejarlo. Sin despedirse.

- _Desapareció_ –pensó Isei, pensativamente. Escuchaba a su hijo mayor contar la versión _normal_ de Kagome y se le antojó inteligente-: _Esa niña es mejor de lo que pensé._ –Sujetó con fuerza la mano de su hijo menor y la del mayor también-. Kagome necesita desahogarse, pero primero, necesito que escuchen mi historia.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a escuchar también yo? –Reiko aparecía en la puerta-. Souta y Aki se quedaron cuidando a Kagome.

- Claro, Rei, eres como mi hija –Isei le pidió que se sentara-: Hace alrededor de unos quinientos años, en la época de las guerras civiles, existieron unos seres magníficos y poderosos...

Isei se pasó casi toda la tarde contándoles sobre youkais, humanos, hanyous, demonios y demás historias fantásticas. Contó sobre youkais que tomaban formas humanas, pero con rasgos distintos; sin embargo, principalmente habló sobre la dinastía Taisho. Les relató poco a poco, como la dinastía era legendaria por el poderoso Taiyoukai Inu No Taisho, quien había mandado hacer tres espadas, cada una regía un mundo: la Tierra, el Cielo y el Infierno.

Durante más de tres horas, los dos hermanos y Reiko atendían a las asombrosas hazañas de los hijos del Taiyoukai: uno puramente youkai y el otro un hanyou, medio humano y medio demonio. Y entonces llegó a la parte más complicada: la llegada de la _Sacerdotisa del Tiempo._ Lo contó con el mayor decoro posible, buscando darles pistas sobre la identidad de la miko de extrañas ropas que luchaba en el Inugumi.

Los muchachos escuchaban atentamente. Era algo irreal todo lo que su padre contaba, pero de alguna manera se sentían extrañamente atraídos hacia esa historia.

- Y entonces la dinastía fue continuada por el hermano del híbrido –dijo el hombre, mostrándoles un dibujo del youkai hermano del inuhanyou.

- P-pero..., ¡me parezco a él! –Soltó Seiki levantándose asombrado.

- Espera, Sei, no puede ser –Reiko tomó el libro que su amigo le mostraba y se sorprendió-: Oh, por Kami. ¡Eres casi idéntico! El cuerpo, los ojos, hasta el cabello.

- ¿De qué demonios hablan? –Ikki observó el dibujo y lo comparó con su hermano mayor, igualmente pasó las hojas y vio un dibujo de un hombre con orejas de perro-: ¿Q-quién es el de las orejas? –Se parecía en extremo a sí mismo y no podía creérselo.

- Inuyasha –sentenció su padre-, el híbrido.

- Papá..., es que... –Seiki caminó hasta colocarse frente a la ventana que daba al jardín. Observó el sol que estaba bajando lentamente-, es meramente imposible, n-no puede ser.

- Sé que suena tonto –dijo Isei, descansando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón-, pero necesito que lo sepan. Somos descendientes de los Inuyoukais, específicamente de quienes ahora ven en esos dibujos. Todas las historias, los cuentos, los mitos y leyendas, se condensan en el aquí y en el ahora.

Ambos hermanos, al igual que la jovencita que les acompañaba, se quedaron pensativos. Dándole vueltas y vueltas a lo que acababan de recibir. Aunque quisieran negarlo, sabían que era cierto, desde pequeños se habían visto atraídos por las historias maravillosas que su padre y abuelo les contaban. A veces jugaban a ser uno y otro de los personajes principales de sus cuentos infantiles, y se sentían a gusto con ello. Mucho tiempo añoraron poder conocer a aquellos poderosos youkais.

_Esto es confuso_, se dijo Ikki_, demasiado confuso. Y sin embargo, le creo. Por alguna extraña razón, le creo que somos descendientes de los Taisho._ Se llevó las manos a la cara mortificado.

- Vayan a comer algo –dijo su padre-, Chiaki estaba terminando de cocinar.

Los tres salieron del despacho aún con las cabezas hechas un lío y se dirigieron a comer. Isei se quedó en el sillón y miró el techo. _Por lo menos no han gritado_, se dijo de forma divertida, _¿qué voy a hacer con esos muchachos, Kami?_

- ¿Abuelo? –Aki entró en el despacho y se sentó por un lado de su abuelo, quien la miró.

- ¿Sí, princesa?

- Kagome despertó –dijo ella alegre-, dijo que quería verte..., primero que a nadie –dijo inocente-. Souta se quedó con ella. Estaban muy preocupados, abuelo, ¿le sucede algo a Kagome?

- No es nada cariño –le acarició la cabeza de cabellos rubios-, déjame ir a verla. Saca a Shiroi al patio, mi niña.

**©©©©©**

Entró a la habitación, mientras Souta y Kagome seguían conversando. Kagome le contaba a su hermano sobre la poderosa espada que perteneció al "amigo orejas de perro" como él lo llamaba, y que se encontraba en aquella casa. Souta la observaba con una devoción enorme.

- Pensé que te había pasado algo, neesan –el niño se abrazó a ella y Kagome le devolvió el abrazo.

- Perdóname, Souta –le dijo suavemente-, pensé que todo lo de los viajes lo tenía superado. Me doy cuenta que hay varias cosas que no se pueden dejar atrás.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Souta le miró curioso.

- Quiere decir que el pasado ha venido a chocar con el presente –Isei se sentó junto a Kagome-: ¿Cómo te sientes? Me dijo Aki que querías verme.

- Estoy aún aturdida –dijo despacio y se acomodó en los almohadones-. Supongo que les ha contado la historia, les ha dicho que son descendientes de un youkai poderoso y ellos no lo creen, y por lo tanto no creerán nada de lo que yo les cuente.

- Nena, nena... –le calmó acariciándole el cabello-, no es por ahí, pequeña. Ambos son maduros, de hecho, lo han tomado bien. Están repasando la información que yo les di, pero ahora debes ser tú quien hable con ambos.

- Ahora no puedo hacerlo –dijo ella y Souta se acostó en su regazo escuchando atento-. Necesito tiempo, por lo menos el día de hoy.

- De acuerdo, pero promete que lo harás Kagome –Isei le sonrió y ella asintió-: Enviaré que te traigan la comida, si no te molesta.

- Por supuesto que no –sonrió complacida-. Muchas gracias, señor.

Isei salió de la habitación y Souta se quedó mirando a su hermana fijamente. Kagome le sonrió y le pidió que se moviera para levantarse y acercarse a la ventana. Observó el caer del sol, pero aún había bastante luz entrando por el cristal.

- ¿El abuelo Isei hablaba sobre lo que creo que hablaba?

- Sí, Souta –Kagome suspiró-, por alguna extraña razón hemos venido a conocer a quienes son la continuación de la familia Taisho. Desde hace quinientos años hasta ahora.

- ¿No crees, neesan, que el destino tiene que ver con ello? –Souta también observó hacia fuera-. Durante mucho tiempo, Kagome, me pregunté por qué tú habías ido a parar al otro lado del pozo y durante ese mismo tiempo, la única razón que encontré fue: el destino –Kagome le miró curiosa-. Soy pequeño, Kagome, pero no tonto. Y sé que el abuelo dice muchas tonterías con sus historias, pero..., ¿qué tal si el destino lo tenía dispuesto así para ti? Conocer a Inuyasha, arrebatártelo y ahora conocer a Ikki y a su familia. ¿Acaso no puede ser así?

- Quizás tengas razón, niichan, solamente quizás –le dio un beso en la frente justo cuando alguien entraba con una bandeja de comida-: Ve a jugar un rato, Souta.

El niño salió de la habitación y miró a Ikki fijamente, quien a su vez le regresó la mirada. Souta le sonrió con alegría, como si reconociera a alguien y finalmente le abrazó por la cintura, para luego salir corriendo escaleras abajo. El silencio que le siguió fue algo incómodo, Kagome se sentó en la orilla de la cama e Ikki dejó la bandeja en una mesita, para acercarla a la cama.

- Hola –le dijo él con ojos preocupados-, ¿estás bien?

- Hola –respondió ella cohibidamente-, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Me asusté mucho cuando Sei me llamó para decirme que te habías desmayado, más aún sin saber la razón –tomó aire-, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos y lo único que me repe...

- Shhh... –Kagome posó sus dedos sobre sus labios-, no digas nada más, Ikki –ella sonrió-. Por ahora, no me gustaría hablar de ello, ¿dejarías que mi pobre cabeza dejara las cosas en su sitio y luego me permitirías hablar contigo y Sei?

- Haré lo que quieras, bonita –sujetó su mano y besó suavemente sus dedos-. También yo necesito poner mi cabeza en orden.

- Gracias –le dijo suavemente.

- Ahora, a comer –le dijo con diversión, y se dispuso a acompañarla en su alimentación.

**φφφφφ**

El día siguiente pintaba para ser horrible. El cielo se ensombreció, no había rastro de nubes de lluvia, pero tampoco había rastro del sol del día anterior. Interiormente, Kagome sospechaba que se debía en su mayoría a los sentimientos que estaba experimentando: desasosiego, nerviosismo, miedo y angustia. A veces sentía que los elementos hacían caso de sus propios sentimientos, es decir, siendo la guardiana de la perla le permitía ciertos caprichos con el clima.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Llamaron a la puerta y unos segundos después se abrió, dando paso a toda la familia, incluyendo Reiko y Aki. Los muchachos se acomodaron en el silloncito de su habitación, los niños e Isei en la cama y ella..., ella se quedó en silencio observándolos a todos, principalmente a los hermanos. Inspeccionó el rostro de ambos, delineando la mandíbula, los pómulos, la nariz y los hermosos ojos dorados que se fijaban en ella alternadamente.

¿Cómo había dejado que esos ojos le torturaran por años? Tan sólo eran un par de ojos, color ámbar que la miraban con infinita confusión. Y había algo debajo de ello, reconocimiento y ternura.

Carraspeó suavemente y se sentó en la orilla de la ventana. Formó un hueco con sus manos ante la mirada de atención de los demás.

- Les quiero mostrar algo –dijo con suavidad-, y después de esto, les contaré mi historia.

Concentró su poder espiritual en el pequeño hueco y una luz entre blanquecina y violácea comenzó a emerger por entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sintió la energía fluir por sus venas hasta disolverse entre sus manos formando algo más sólido. Sonrió al sentirla tan viva como siempre. Abrió los ojos, ante la mirada de escrutinio de la que era presa. Consciente de que todos las miraban abrió sus manos, mostrándoles una esferita de cristal sólido de color rosado que brillaba y parecía que algo se movía dentro.

- Por Kami –susurró Isei observando la preciada Perla de Shikon en manos de aquella niña.

Kagome rió un poco ante la estupefacción de su auditorio. Aki se acercó a ella y alargó la mano, pero se detuvo a ver si Kagome se lo permitía.

- Anda –le dijo-, tócala. No pasa nada.

La niña deslizó los dedos por la esfera, sintiendo una calidez recorrerle el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo sentía que la perla vibraba con su toque. Sonrió con ternura al sentir muchas emociones en su interior: fuerza, lucha, dolor, ira, odio, tristeza, amor. Dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y la niña se refugió en los brazos de la muchacha, quien la recibió gustosa.

- Eres pequeña para entenderlo, mi niña –le dijo al oído.

- ¿Q-qué significa esto, Kagome? –Seiki observó a su hija en brazos de la mujer.

- Esto..., es la Perla de Shikon –respondió ella y dejó que Aki abrazara a su padre, aún con la calidez y el montón de sentimientos recorriéndole-. Sé que su padre les ha contado parte de su pasado, quiero contarles el mío –se removieron incómodos.

Ikki estaba aún observando la perla que parecía llamarle y Reiko comenzaba a sentir cierta tranquilidad corriendo por sus venas.

- ¿Quién eres, Kagome? –La voz sutil de Reiko les llamó la atención, tenía los ojos brillosos con emociones contenidas-. Siento tantas cosas en mi interior, Kagome –le dijo y la muchachita sonrió.

- Es normal, Rei –le contestó-, la perla activa solamente los sentimientos más fuertes del ser humano, si sientes dolor e ira, éstas se acrecentarán. Si sientes tristeza, sentirás hundirte en depresión. Si sientes amor, éste se intensificará.

Se reacomodaron en sus lugares.

- Soy la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa de hace quinientos años –comenzó-, sé que conocen la historia sobre un grupo liderado por un Inuhanyou –miró directamente a Ikki-, cuando tenía quince años...

Y comenzó a relatar la historia que le hiciera sufrir. Pasó de la alegría a la nostalgia en un momento, luego pasaba a ser de ira y de nuevo a ser alegre. Las emociones que su público sentía eran diversas, casi podían palpar cada una de las palabras haciéndolas enteramente suyas, involucrándose.

**Ikki** sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, como si alguien estuviera apretándole el corazón con fuerza. Quería gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Su historia era por demás triste, pero tenía sus aventuras. Por momentos **se sentía un patán**, no sabía bien el por qué, pero **al escuchar todas las tonterías que el hanyou hacía y que ella terminaba lastimada, también le hería a él.**

**Seiki** atendía a cada palabra que salía de su boca. Sujetaba a Aki con fuerza en sus brazos, y entendía a la perfección aquella sensación de orgullo y despotismo que uno de los _personajes_ de Kagome reflejaba con su actitud. Y** se sintió profundamente resentido con aquel que despreciaba a su medio hermano por no ser completamente puro.**

**Reiko** sonreía ante toda la historia. Era bella dentro de toda su fealdad. Ella había pasado tanto y ahora se encontraba ahí frente a ellos, contándoles quién era ella y cómo era que formaba parte de sus vidas. **Se sintió una chiquilla de nuevo y miró a Seiki**, sintiendo, además, un profundo cariño y un amor más fuerte por él. **Ése era su caballero andante, él era quien la protegía siempre**, de cualquier cosa.

Aki. La pequeña Aki. Reía y se enfadaba con la facilidad que solamente ella poseía. Miraba a su padre y a su tío, identificando en ellos muchas de las cualidades que los _personajes_ de Kagome poseían. Abrazaba a su papá con infinito afecto y entendía, lo más que sus seis años le permitían, lo que Kagome trataba de decirles.

¡Abuelo, papá y tío pertenecían a la familia de esos demonios perro que Kagome conoció! ¡Que delicia!

- Hace tres años, cuando la perla fue restaurada y destruimos a Naraku, me echaron de allá –dijo visiblemente triste.

- ¡Infelices! –Barbotó Seiki.

- ¡Oh, no! No fue su culpa, Sei –la mirada endurecida del adulto se suavizó con la de ella-. La perla es un espíritu, bueno varios –agregó-, fue creada por Midoriko, una sacerdotisa guerrera que se destruyó a sí misma y a los demonios que la perseguían. Formándose esta joya. En fin, –suspiró con pesadez-, no fueron mis amigos quienes me echaron, fue la misma perla.

- ¿Te hubieras quedado? –Cuestionó el muchacho universitario. Ikki era quien más callado se encontraba durante toda la conversación. Kagome lo miró fijamente y luego desvió la mirada-: ¿Kagome? ¿Lo hubieras hecho?

- Aquella época era infinitamente mejor, más limpia y más abierta que la que ahora vivimos –respondió evasivamente.

No quería responderle. Una parte porque no conocía la respuesta y otra porque no quería lastimarlo.

_No pertenecías allí_, se dijo Ikki. _¿Por qué estuvo tanto tiempo escondiendo algo que ella añoraba?_

- ¿Era eso lo que con tanto ahínco te reservabas? –Ikki se acercó a ella y le ayudó a levantarse y acomodarse después en el suelo, recargándose a la pared. Se sentó a un lado.

- Toda mi vida, Ikki, me he sentido fuera de este lugar –le dijo-, cuando empecé mis viajes, por primera vez no me sentía ajena a ese lugar, mi vida había dejado de ser monótona –suspiró.

Ikki la miró intensamente. Quería hacerle preguntas. Preguntas sobre el hanyou, preguntas sobre su viaje, sobre sus amigos. ¡Preguntas sobre tantas cosas! Pero especialmente quería preguntarle si lo que sentía por él por su parecido al Inuhanyou. Kagome notó de inmediato el cambio en sus ojos dorados, opacándose y se sintió terrible. ¡Sabía lo que estaba pensando! Que sólo lo comparaba, que veía a _Inuyasha_ y no a él.

Sujetó de repente su mano, enredando sus dedos blancos con los suyos, bronceados, y la perla se encargó de hacerle sentir aquel cariño infinito que le profesaba. Ikki sonrió sin darse cuenta al percibir el calorcillo que la perla desprendía entre ambos.

- Siempre me sentí sola –murmuró abstraída por el tacto.

Seiki se levantó de su lugar y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, sujetando entre sus manos la otra mano libre de la chica. La perla le envió un suave hormigueo por los dedos, que llegaron justo hasta las fibras más sensibles de todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con deleite y sonrió.

- Tú no estás sola –le dijo con dulzura.

- Ahora lo sé –contestó ella sonriendo y los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas-. Es sólo que tardé tanto en recuperarme... –las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro silenciosamente. Las nubes ennegrecieron y un rayo, seguido de un trueno, retumbó en la casa.

- Cariño, será mejor que devuelvas la perla a su estado original –Isei cargó a Aki quien se asustó.

Kagome sonrió entendiendo la razón y entonces se concentró en hacer que la perla volviera a donde se encontraba: residiendo en su corazón y su alma. Era parte de ella. La esferita desapareció de sus manos, las nubes se emblanquecieron y se dispersaron poco a poco.

- Wow –masculló Reiko-. Tienes mucha energía.

- Sólo cuando me descontrolo –explicó limpiándose las lágrimas-. Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba esto –Souta se acomodó justo del otro lado de su hermana y se recostó en su regazo-, ¿cierto niichan?

- Cierto –respondió el niño-. Desde que volvió hace tres años, ha estado entrenando rigurosamente todo su poder espiritual.

- Aunque en esta época no lo valoren, sigo cuidando de mi templo y de la perla –continuó-: Durante más de dos años la gente ha ido a mi templo a curiosear y ver si pueden ver la joya e intentar comprárnosla.

- Hemos tenido unas ofertas muy buenas, a decir verdad –dijo Souta y sonrió divertido.

- Lo que la gente no sabe es que, la perla por sí sola no existe –dijo la muchacha e inconscientemente acarició la mano de Ikki con su pulgar-. La perla y yo estamos conectadas, si la perla se infectaba, yo lo sentía; y cuando yo llego a enfermarme, la perla pierde brillo.

- Una no sobrevive si la otra tampoco lo hace –sentenció el señor Isei, y Kagome asintió-. Por eso la perla te sacó del Sengoku, cielo, porque corrías peligros y además...

- No pertenecías allí –susurró Seiki-. Perteneces a nuestro mundo.

- A nuestra época –continuó Reiko.

- Tú lugar es aquí –terminó Ikki apretando el agarre.

Kagome sonrió a todos. Sentía como si un peso hubiese sido quitado de su espalda, al compartir tu historia. Finalmente, la familia Taku era parte de su pasado y ahora de su presente, y posiblemente, sí ella los dejaba podían ser parte de su futuro. Y en el fondo de su corazón eso quería: hacerlos parte de su futuro y compartir cada nueva "aventura" que la llamada _vida_ le tenía.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Buenos días-tardes-noches, lo q sea. Espero q todos estén muy bien.

Otro capítulo terminado. En este capítulo vimos la _explicación_ que da Kagome para todo el embrollo que los hermanos Taku han escuchado de su padre. Creo que aquí es donde más fuerte debe verse Kagome. No quise poner a mi dulce nena llorando como Magdalena por reencontrarse con su pasado, en serio, Kagome puede con eso y con muchas más cosas, además ¿cuál es el afán de ponerla a llorar?

Bueno, q más. Ikki estuvo muy callado ¿no es así? Eso es porque él ha empezado a tener dudas. Habrá un poco de alejamiento entre ellos, Kagome intentará acercarse, pero él simplemente no se dejará tan fácil, habrá discusiones y finalmente cederán. Pero tranquilos, todo a su tiempo.

Mil gracias a mis lectoras: **Connitah-90, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Astrid, Amis cr, Akai Inazuma, Opa-Despina Valdi, Kaoru-sama** y a todos los demás q no dejan reviews.

Matta ne,

Ņĭŋδε βĻđĉķ


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí.

Comentarios al final.

**φφφφφ: **Cambio de tiempo.

**©©©©©:** Cambio de escena, pero durante el mismo día.

**®®®®®:** Inicio y término de sueños.

_Itálicas:_ Pensamientos.

**Negrita:** importante.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Sueños**

By Nindë Black

El rancho estaba en calma, al estar tan alejado de la ciudad se podía sentir cada partícula del aire, del sol y del agua en cada poro de la piel. Sin embargo, una persona, una chica en especial, no se encontraba del todo alegre. Kagome se hallaba caminando por la gran extensión de tierra, acompañada de Seiki, Aki y Souta. El día anterior, Reiko había tenido un accidente con su tobillo y por lo tanto no podía salir a caminar con ellos, mientras que Ikki. Bueno, Ikki, por alguna razón no quería salir.

Se detuvieron debajo de uno de los árboles del rancho, mientras que los niños se acercaron a la orilla de un riachuelo que allí había para refrescarse del calor. El semblante de la chica se veía nostálgico y tremendamente triste, y Seiki se sintió peor. La vio sentarse entre las raíces y abrazar sus rodillas.

- Kagome ¿estás bien? –La chica se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, como si dudara-, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, gaviota.

- Estoy muy mal, Sei –le dijo suavemente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. No sé que hice para que me huya –dijo afectada-, no me ve a la cara, no me habla. Sei, me está tratando como si no me conociera –mordió de nuevo su labio, tragándose las ganas de echarse a llorar.

- Pequeña –le dijo y le acarició la espalda despacio-, sé que Ikki no se ha portado como debería y también sé que está demasiado confundido –explicó-. No sabe nada de sí mismo, tiene muchas dudas: su pasado, su presente, su futuro; y además, tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así, Sei? –Cuestionó-. Pensé que él me entendería, que él estaría conmigo. ¡Por Kami, Sei, me he vuelto dependiente de él! –Seiki estudió las facciones doloridas de su rostro-. Por si fuera poco, ayer peleamos, dijo que lo único que me importaba era pensar en el pasado, pero que él no estaba dispuesto a acompañarme.

- Ese idiota –masculló apretando el puño libre-. Me va a escuchar cuando lo vea, es un...

- No, Sei –dijo ella tajante-, no hagas nada. Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo así.

- Pero Kagome –secó una lágrima que se había escapado-, no te mereces esto. Has sufrido mucho, pequeña, y ahora entiendo el recelo que tenías al querer hablarlo –Seiki se acercó a ella lentamente-: Cuenta conmigo, pequeña mía –y dejó un beso en su frente.

**©©©©©**

- Estás siendo un terco, Ikki –le dijo la muchacha, quien yacía en la sala con el pie lesionado sobre unos almohadones.

- ¿Terco yo, Rei? –Espetó molesto-: Es ella quien no quiere dejar el pasado en su sitio –dijo mordaz-, ella se la pasa hablando y recordando, **recordándolo a él** para ser exactos.

- Oh, ya veo –dijo con sorna-, todo el problema es que ella recuerda a **Inuyasha**. Estás celoso, _hermanito_.

- ¡No son celos! –Rugió enojado. Reiko se cubrió la boca para ocultar la risa.

¡Por supuesto que eran celos! Nadie en su sano juicio hiciera tanto berrinche por un misterioso hanyou que _ya no existía_. Reiko negó suavemente, mientras su preciado _hermano menor_ (de cariño) se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala, lanzando maldiciones de repente y mascullando otras tantas.

Había visto durante un par de días la manera en que Ikki huía de Kagome, y también veía que la chica cada vez estaba más retraída y cabizbaja. Quería agarrarlo a palos, pero el día anterior se había caído al correr y se había esguinzado el tobillo por lo que ahora no podía salir mucho.

- Solamente admite que esa niña te gusta más de lo que pensabas, Ikki –le dijo lentamente-, y admite también que estás celoso de alguien que ya no existe, pero que, de cierta manera, reside en ti.

- ¡Ese es el problema! –Gritó-¿Quién soy, Rei¿Su preciado Inuhanyou o solamente soy Ikki?

- Onii-chan –Reiko lo sujetó de un brazo para que se sentara junto a ella-, Kagome ha pasado tanto, pequeño, demasiado en tan poco tiempo –Ikki suspiró-. Ella esperaba que tú la apoyaras y quisieras compartir su historia y lo único que has hecho es juzgarla –Reiko pasó sus dedos por el antebrazo de su compañero-. ¿La quieres, Ikki?

- En exceso –soltó.

- Entonces no la pierdas por tonterías –sugirió.

Justo entonces Isei entró en la sala con una bandeja llena de panecillos y té. Los dejó en la mesa y miró de soslayo a su hijo, quien de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

- Anda, dilo, sé que escuchaste –le retó.

- Eres un idiota –le dijo con diversión-. Pero no soy yo quien será el primero en decírtelo¿verdad preciosa?

- Por supuesto que no –respondió Reiko-, estoy segura de que Sei vendrá a decirte exactamente lo mismo.

- Con lo que me importa –dijo con desprecio.

- Pues debería de interesarte, hijo –Isei dio un sorbo a su té-. Creo que ya estás harto de que te diga, pero no es justo para ella. No le has permitido contarte como se siente con esto, solamente le has huido día tras día.

- Bien, bien. ¡De acuerdo! –Dijo ya desesperado de oír lo mismo-: Ya no me digan lo mismo. Soy un egoísta, celoso e idiota. ¿Qué más?

La sonora carcajada de su padre y Reiko lo pusieron aún de mal humor. Se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba y salió rumbo a su habitación, donde se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, cosa que inmediatamente le hizo sentir cansancio. ¿Acaso era cansancio físico o era enteramente emocional? El hecho era que estaba cansado. Cerró los ojos y trató dejar su mente en blanco, lo cual no obtuvo, siempre aparecía la misma cosa en su cabeza: Kagome. Y ese chico con orejas de perro que la sostenía posesivamente.

- Maldición –se dijo.

Un rato después, el sueño lo venció definitivamente.

**®®®®® **

_El susurro del viento se extendía por cada célula de su cuerpo. Golpeaba su rostro y le refrescaba suavemente. Un rayito de luz pegó en su cara, se acomodo de otra forma, pero la luz se hizo más intensa. Entonces entreabrió los ojos un poco acostumbrándose a la luz. Cuando los abrió por completo, contempló con ojos extrañados un Árbol de tronco grueso y con sus hojas verdes que se movían con el viento. Se incorporó aún somnoliento. ¿Qué hacía un árbol en medio de la nada?_

_Fue consciente entonces de todos y cada uno de los sonidos a su alrededor. Aves revoloteando, el viento soplando, el sol de la mañana y el pasto fresco. Bostezó y al tallarse los ojos pudo notar que llevaba puesto algo blanco, un haori amarrado al frente y el hakama del mismo color. _

_- ¿Dónde estoy? –Se preguntó en voz alta._

_- En mi mundo –le respondió una voz._

_- ¿Q-quién es?_

_- ¡Keh! Muévete niño, que no tengo todo el día –la voz se hizo más clara._

_Alzó la vista hacia las ramas del Árbol y observó una figura sentada en una de las ramas. El traje que portaba era rojo y del cinturón colgaba una espada. La figura saltó y cayó limpiamente frente a él, era incorpóreo, semitransparente, pero aún así parecía tan real. Notó con asombro que de su cabeza sobresalían dos orejas blancas de perro. _El hanyou_, se dijo._

_- Sí, humano, soy un hanyou. __**EL**__ hanyou –repitió caminando-. Y ahora, ven conmigo._

_Aún sin salir de su asombro se levantó y comenzó a caminar justo detrás de él. Era el sueño más raro que había tenido, pero por alguna razón no quería despertarse. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que se detuvieron frente a un lago cristalino, el hanyou volteó a ver al muchacho tras él y luego de un breve gruñido de evaluación le pidió acercarse hasta la orilla._

_- Mírate, Ikki –le dijo con gravedad-, y de paso, mírame._

_Ikki se arrodilló en la orilla y miró su reflejo. El cabello negro que le caía en la espalda, los pómulos fuertes y varoniles, los labios más o menos gruesos, y ese par de ojos dorados que le devolvían la mirada. Desvió su vista a su compañero quien también se reflejaba: el cabello plateado a la misma altura que el suyo, las orejas puntiagudas que se movían ante cualquier sonido extraño, los pómulos poderosos, la nariz ancha y ese mismo par de ojos dorados. Pero de repente la imagen cambió. Ahora se veía un muchacho como de su edad, de largos cabellos ébano, profundos ojos color marrón. _

_Ikki trató de incorporarse ante el extraño parecido con él mismo y cayó sentado. No podía ser. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Miró al hanyou en su forma humana. Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada duramente._

_- ¿Q-qué quieres? –Dijo desafiante, cuando por fin se puso en pie-. ¿Qué maldita cosa estás buscando de mí?_

_- ¡Qué entiendas, maldito imbécil! –Le espetó el hanyou mostrándole los colmillos._

_- ¿Qué debo entender, hanyou? –Repitió con asco._

_- Lo que eres, Ikki, lo que por años has sido –Inuyasha recobró la compostura y metió las manos dentro del haori-. No entiendes la carga hereditaria que tiene tu familia –le dijo-, crees que todo es una farsa. Y sobre todo, crees que ella me ve a mí._

_- ¿Y no es así, Inuyasha? –Preguntó de mala manera-. Que yo sepa, ella siempre te ha amado. Y ahora, viene a reencontrarse con su pasado, CONMIGO._

_- Grr... –Gruñó de forma amenazante-: No te atrevas a decir que ella no sabe lo que hace –se miraron con desconfianza-. Siéntate niño. –Mirándose aún se sentaron uno frente al otro._

_- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella? –Le cuestionó._

_- Porque ella no me pertenece –respondió el hanyou en forma serena-: Por años, me pregunté porque ella había desaparecido así, pero al final lo entendí. Kagome me fue arrebatada porque aquí no cumplía con su función. Ella pertenecía a su tiempo y por más que ella lo hubiese deseado no podría quedarse._

_- Pero te ama –dijo tercamente._

_- Kami, eres peor que yo –masculló rodando los ojos-: Yo no puedo estar con Kagome –sentenció y lo miró-, pero tú sí. –Ikki lo observó ceñudo-¡Maldita sea, niño! Eres descendiente de mi familia, así está destinado. _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- El destino lo tiene escrito así, idiota, los Higurashi y los Taisho tienen que estar juntos de alguna manera. Siempre terminará siendo así –le explicó-. Y si no eres tú, será tu hermano, o..._

_- ¡No¡Mi hermano no! –Espetó Ikki enfadado._

_- Bien, mocoso, bien –le dijo arrogante-, comienzas a ser igual que yo. El hecho está en que ella está vinculada con los Taisho –Ikki respiró profundamente-. Y necesitas aceptar que siempre me tendrá en un lugar especial._

_Inuyasha se levantó del pasto fresco y se encaminó hacia el bosque. Antes de perderse, se giró para encararlo._

_- Ámala, Ikki –le dijo-, ámala como yo no pude hacerlo. Y hazla muy feliz. Porque se lo merece._

_- Lo prometo –respondió el aludido._

_Y mientras observaba al hanyou desaparecer en el bosque, él sintió de nuevo sueño. Y cayó dormido. _

**®®®®®**

Despertó sintiéndose descansado, y además hambriento. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Miró su reloj y vio que eran las seis de la tarde, suficiente tiempo para haberse pasado la comida. Se talló el rostro desperezándose y las imágenes nítidas de su sueño se colaron a su mente. El bosque. El viento. Los árboles. El hanyou. Sus palabras. El parecido.

- ¿Tío, estás despierto? –Aki llamó a la puerta.

- Sí, cielo, acabo de despertar –respondió abriéndole la puerta-. Hola, pequeña. ¿Dónde andaban?

- Fuimos a recorrer el rancho y a jugar en el riachuelo –dijo la niña sonriente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué comieron? –Preguntó-. Me muero de hambre.

- Algo que prepararon Chiaki con ayuda de Kagome –Aki se levantó y se acercó a la puerta-. ¿Sabes? He visto a Kagome muy triste, papá la consoló hoy porque estaba llorando –Ikki tragó duro al escucharla, sintiéndose culpable-¡Por cierto! Papá me dijo que quería hablar contigo –dijo la niña-: Le dije que estabas dormido, y entonces dijo que cuando despertaras fueras a verlo.

- Voy en un momento, cielo.

La niña desapareció y él se sintió aún más culpable. Se dio una rápida ducha, se visitó con jeans y camiseta, y salió a la cocina. Se sirvió un poco de la comida que sobró y comió una galleta recién horneada por Chiaki. Luego, satisfecha el hambre, fue al cuarto de su hermano. Dio dos toques leves y entreabrió la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar una conversación.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu padre y a tu hermano? –Esa era la voz de Reiko.

- Antes de irnos a la ciudad de vuelta, cariño –la voz de su hermano sonó ¿dulce?-. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

_¿Qué?_ Ikki ocultó la risotada que estaba por salir y se escondió en el siguiente cuarto. Por fin su hermano se había decidido por estar con su mejor amiga¡Kami, gracias! Hacía años que sabía del amor que Reiko le tenía a su necio hermano y supo también lo que sufrió cuando tuvo que irse a China por trabajo de su padre. Aún peor, estaba seguro de que Reiko había resistido con entereza el casamiento de su hermano con Kaori. No era que Kaori haya sido una mala persona, pero no tenía la calidez que Reiko siempre les daba. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que Kaori estaba vigilando esa relación y la bendecía.

La puerta de a lado se cerró y observó que Reiko salía con las muletas hacia las escaleras. Esperó a que desapareciera escaleras abajo y se presentó frente al cuarto de su hermano. Tocó de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza hasta que su hermano le abrió.

- A ti te estaba esperando –le dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Métete, niño –bueno, qué le daba a todo el mundo por llamarlo "niño".

Entró a la habitación, vio que su hermano le permitía sentarse en un _puff_ de piel y él se dejaba caer en la cama. Tenía el ceño fruncido y por la marca que se le hacía en su rostro, estaba muy molesto.

- Me vas a escuchar, _niño_ –pronunció la última palabra con fuerza-. Te advertí que si lastimabas a Kagome te las verías conmigo, y mira que...

- Córtalo, Sei –le dijo cansinamente-, ya entendí. Sé que fui un maldito imbécil, egoísta. También sé que le he hecho daño, y lo voy a remediar.

- ¿Qué entendiste? –Seiki le miró curioso.

- Que estaba celoso –dijo despacio-, celoso de un antepasado nuestro, que no existe.

- Bastante tonto –le dijo su hermano con burla-. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

- Digamos que _lo consulté con la almohada_ –Ikki rió ante la cara de confusión que puso su hermano-. Hablaré con ella hoy en la noche¿te parece?

- Muy bien –Seiki se paseó por su cuarto hasta la ventana.

El clima definitivamente estaba obedeciendo a los sentimientos de Kagome y por lo tanto estaba algo nublado. Había dejado a la chica en su habitación, luego de la comida, aún semi triste y angustiada. En seguida, había sacado a Reiko de la casa, llevándola en el jeep a dar una vuelta en el rancho y entonces había sucedido. Ella estaba muy cerca, observando como niña los animales silvestres que veían, y al tenerla así, la había besado.

Y ella había respondido. Rodeando su cuello y apretándose contra él. Él la había sujetado de la cintura y la besó como loco, hambriento y desesperado. No era que ella hubiese sido más sumisa, al contrario, ella le respondía de la misma forma. Encendiéndolos. Y se detuvieron, mirándose a los ojos, ella sonreía con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados.

- _Te amo__ –_le había dicho.

Y era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que él también la amaba.

- Te has quedado muy callado.

- Pensaba –dijo Seiki mirándole-. Estoy enamorado, hermano, enamorado de nuevo.

- Tu cara de bobo lo dice todo –Ikki le sonrió-, por error los escuché hablando. Me da gusto.

- Le diré a papá antes de irnos –dijo el mayor-, quiero casarme con ella.

**©©©©©**

Luego de la cena en familia, se sentaron a conversar en la sala. Palabras más, palabras menos Ikki y Kagome se habían visto envueltos en una discusión nada amigable sobre la historia, el pasado, Inuyasha, entre otras varias cosas. Ikki había gritado cosas horribles, al parecer seguía algo molesto por la forma en que Kagome se refería a Inuyasha como "MI hanyou" y eso había hecho que sus nervios se salieran de control y que se enfadara aún más. Le dijo que era una niña infantil por seguir pensando en _él_, sabiendo que ya no existía. Que era vil historia.

Los ojos de Kagome se habían llenado de lágrimas e Ikki había salido corriendo de la casa, enfadado con ella y consigo mismo. El recuerdo de su sueño y de las palabras del hanyou le hizo odiarse. Se detuvo de repente, sintiendo pasos detrás de él. Se giró para contemplar a Kagome con las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, pero una mirada llena de determinación.

- Eres un tonto –le dijo molesta-, te la pasas creyendo que eres la única persona a la que le duele, y no es así –dejó escapar varias lágrimas. Las nubes se cerraron.

- Te la pasas hablando de él –le dijo con dureza-, cuando me miras, Kagome¿a quién ves? –Sus ojos dorados tomaron un tono anaranjado-¿a mí o al híbrido?

- ¡Deja de llamarlo así! –Espetó ella con enojo, llorando amargamente. Un trueno se escuchó al chocar las nubes negras.

- ¡Dime a quién ves, Kagome! –Le ordenó.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Ikki? –Kagome sollozó más fuerte-. Inuyasha fue mi primer amor, y lo amé intensamente... Pero desde hace mucho sólo te veo a ti –se mordió el labio intentando dejar de llorar.

- Vete Kagome –le dijo con frialdad-, por favor.

- ¡No! –Espetó ella con terquedad-. ¡No me iré hasta que me digas lo que pasa!

- ¿Es que no lo ves? –Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Ikki, entiende... –iba a comenzar a darle una explicación, pero fue cortada.

- ¡Entiéndeme tú a mí, Kagome¡TE AMO! –La sujetó de una muñeca y la apresó fuertemente contra su cuerpo-: Y no planeo compartirte con un recuerdo.

Después de tan ruda declaración la besó con fuerza. Apretando su cuerpo pequeño contra el suyo, amoldándola a él. Sus labios, acariciaban los de ella con firmeza, con pasión desbordante. Kagome sentía derretirse con aquel beso. Sus labios gruesos que delineaban y encajaban directo entre los suyos. La tibia lengua que se inmiscuía en su boca y le acariciaba el interior.

Poco a poco se rindió a sus labios, respondiéndole de la misma manera, sujetándose a la espalda de su camisa, arrugándola. Mostrándole que también se sentía igual, siguió el juego de su boca, entrando y saliendo de ella con su lengua. Para finalmente, morderle el labio inferior suavemente, logrando separarse de él.

El cielo se había despejado, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y la luna detallaba cada facción del rostro femenino, los ojos castaños brillaban acuosos, los labios hinchados y rojizos, las mejillas rosadas y la sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Ikki pensó que no podría haber pedido nada más que ella en ese instante, descansó su frente sobre la de Kagome y respiró lenta y pausadamente, llenándose del olor que ella desprendía.

Y así se quedaron durante mucho rato. Siendo observados por la familia entera desde la puerta principal. Souta sonrió y miró la luna, dándole gracias a quien fuera que estuviera arriba por darle a Kagome otra oportunidad de ser feliz.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ah, el amor. ¡Q bonito¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí. No me lo creerán pero me lo aventé en cuestión de dos días. Jajajaja, las ideas fluyeron como agua y pues se fue dando. Me encantó.

¿A dónde vamos ahora? Bueno, aún nos queda la bonita historia de amor de Reiko y de Seiki. Y pues obvio tienen que aparecer los que restan. Aunque creo que será más complicado, pq siento que si los involucro entonces la historia jamás terminará. ¿Uds., q piensan? Mmm, me voy a quedar sin ideas. Crap! Jejejeje, en fin. Veremos que sigue.

¿Misterios¿Aventuras¿Locuras? Mmm¿una oferta en puerta por la perla de Shikon acaso? Secuestrarán a Kagome, eso es muy trillado. ¿Un, _4 años después_¡Opinen!

Por cierto, me cambié de Nick. Ahora soy Thaiss Black, debería ser con una sola 's' pero no me dejó :( me dijo q ya estaba tomado el nickname. En fin, espero q les guste.

Matta ne,

Τħαϊŝş βĻđĉķ


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí.

Comentarios al final.

**φφφφφ: **Cambio de tiempo.

**©©©©©:** Cambio de escena, pero durante el mismo día.

_Itálicas:_ Pensamientos.

**Negrita:** importante.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Pasos**

By Ταϊħşŝ βļαċk

¿Que cómo pasó? Pues de una manera extraña.

Muy en el fondo de sí mismo, reconocía que su amiga siempre había estado con él. En las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. En las risas y en los llantos. Reiko llenaba casi toda su vida. Bueno, hasta que tuviera que irse a China y Kahori apareciera en su camino.

No era que Kahori no fuera importante, su esposa era sumamente hermosa y bastante servicial, era cariñosa con él, pero sumamente libre. Kahori se caracterizaba por ser independiente y aventurera, bastante voraz en su caminar por el mundo. Eso era lo que principalmente le atraía de ella: esa inquietud por jamás estar en un solo lugar y respirando el mismo aire.

Podía recordarla con su cabello castaño oscuro, casi tan oscuro como el chocolate, quebradizo y sus ojos rojizos que la hacían ver entusiasta.

Pero no era hora de recordarla a ella. Sino a su pequeña amiga que llegaba en el momento justo que él más lo necesitaba. Sentirse hombre y no sólo sentirse padre y abogado. Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada principal, observando que Souta y Aki jugaban, esta última siempre siendo protegida por el primero.

Volvió a sus pensamientos. Haber presenciado la manera en que su hermano y Kagome se reconciliaran la noche anterior, le hizo pensar seriamente en su relación con Reiko. La había besado, cierto, y de hecho lo había disfrutado, mucho.

Sintió unas manos recorrer su espalda y enlazarse en su pecho. Las sujetó, reconociéndolas, y pasó sus dedos suavemente por encima de sus brazos. Suspiró cuando ella respiraba lentamente sobre su cuello.

- Estaba pensando en ti –le dijo.

- ¿No te molesta esto? –Preguntó Reiko, refiriéndose al abrazo.

- Para nada –dijo él mirándola de reojo-. Necesitamos hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sei? –La mujer se separó un poco, antes de que Seiki atrapara de nuevo sus manos.

- Tranquila –frotó sus brazos-, todo está bien. Vamos a mi habitación. –Reiko asintió y sonrió débilmente.

Ahora que lo tenía, no quería perderlo. Jamás.

- ¡Ikki! –El aludido respondió desde la planta alta con un grito-. ¿Podrían venir a vigilar a lo niños? –Lo escuchó bajar los escalones de dos en dos, con Kagome reclamándole que podía caerse.

- ¡Keh! Mujeres –dijo colocándose a su lado y se rió-: Ya me tienes aquí.

- ¡Taku! –Kagome salió de la casa, con los brazos en jarras y mirando a Ikki de forma reprobatoria.

- ¿Sí, amor? –Ikki colocó su cara de borrego y Kagome no hizo más que suspirar abatida.

Seiki y Reiko se rieron de la manera en que ambos se "controlaban". Se despidieron entre risas, tomados de las manos muy discretamente. Kagome se sentó en medio de las piernas de Ikki y éste la abrazó, mientras ella seguía reclamándole en broma que su hermano y Reiko se estaban burlando de ella.

- Pequeña, pequeña –dijo él besándole la cabeza, y ella alzó los ojos-, silencio –y la besó suavemente.

**©©©©©**

Entraron a su habitación tomados de las manos. Ella cojeaba un poco por la lesión de hacía unos días y por lo tanto no caminaba igual que siempre. La sentó en la cama y él se sentó junto a ella. La observó unos minutos, eternos según Reiko, y luego le sonrió suavemente. Ella correspondió la sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

- He estado pensando –Seiki comenzó a hablar y acarició las manos de Reiko con su pulgar-, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me hiciste falta hasta que reapareciste –dijo y sonrió levemente-: Cuando te fuiste a China, no entendía (o no quería ver) por qué me afectaba tanto tu partida.

- No necesitas... –él le calló colocando sus dedos en sus labios.

- Sí, cariño, necesito decirlo –acarició suavemente su mejilla-. Mi única constante en mi vida, has sido tú. Mamá murió cuando yo era pequeño, y tú estuviste allí para consolarme. Cuando Ikuko falleció fue otro duro golpe, y aunque no estuviste allí físicamente, siempre te llevé conmigo. Te llevo aún conmigo.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente. Reiko quería callarlo de una vez por todas, no quería escuchar todo aquello porque le partía el alma saber que él había encontrado en otra persona lo que ella no podía darle.

- Entonces apareció Kahori –dijo Seiki y sonrió nostálgicamente. Reiko envidió a la mujer por tener el amor de él antes que ella-: Y me aferré a ella, –la observó directamente a los ojos-, necesitaba apoyo, cariño, sonrisas; y ella era todo eso. La adoraba porque ella era todo lo que yo no. Era libre, soñadora, independiente. La amé –Reiko suspiró con sentimiento, como si le causara pesar y medio sonrió-. Nos casamos y me dio una hermosa hija que ella no pudo disfrutar.

Seiki guardó silencio. Acarició suavemente su mejilla haciéndole sentir que todo estaba bien. Pero para Reiko las cosas no lo estaban. No se encontraban en su sitio. Escuchándolo hablar de su vida, de su difunta esposa, la hacían sentirse una intrusa. Como quien usurpa un lugar. Reiko bajó la mirada un tanto afligida, no entendía el por qué de aquel discurso.

- No te entiendo –le dijo con suavidad-, no sé que quieres decirme, Sei.

- Sólo quiero que sepas cómo y cuánto te quiero –le dijo alzándole el rostro por el mentón y le acarició la barbilla-: A nadie he querido como a ti. La forma en que te amo, es distinta, mucho más intensa.

- Sei –susurró ella al borde de las lágrimas.

- Me haces sentir hombre, Rei –borró el rastro de las lágrimas acumuladas-, me haces sentir que puedo amar de nuevo. Y amarte a ti, es una hermosa bendición.

La sujetó del rostro con suavidad y unió sus labios con los de ella. Acariciándolos muy lentamente, recorriéndolos y conociéndolos, memorizándolos para él. Reiko colocó sus manos sobre las de él y se abandonó a las sensaciones que Seiki le producía con ese delicioso beso. La calidez de la lengua que mimaba sus labios, que pedía entreabriera para recorrer el interior de su boca.

Seiki deslizó sus manos, una hasta la nuca de la mujer y la otra hasta su espalda. La apretó contra él, hasta sentir su cuerpo entero consigo. La falta de aire les hizo separar sus labios, pero no separar sus cuerpos. Se miraron penetrantemente, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, sonrieron por aquel brillo y se besaron dulcemente de nuevo.

- Tanta espera ha valido la pena –dijo Reiko en voz baja, descansando sobre su pecho siendo cobijada por los brazos de su amado hombre, quien la rodeaba completamente.

- Debo decirte una cosa más –le dijo con ternura, acariciando su cabello. Ella alzó el rostro-: Quiero que te cases conmigo.

- ¿Qué? –Parpadeó repetidas veces, anonadada. ¿Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?

La confusión y el desasosiego en la mirada verde le hicieron dudar, separándola un poco de él.

- Puedes decir que no, si no quieres –dijo temeroso de la respuesta.

- ¡Kami! Cómo puedes ser tan..., tan tonto –Reiko se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándole-. Por supuesto que quiero –susurró-¡sí, sí quiero!

- Fantástico –dijo él, sintiendo que las piezas de su corazón volvían a encajar en su lugar.

- Sólo, me preocupa Aki –le dijo preocupada.

- Hablaré con ella –la abrazó con fuerza y dejó que descansara su cabeza en su hombro.

**φφφφφ**

Había pasado unos días, y Seiki simplemente no lograba abordar el tema con su hija, de plano las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Por si fuera poco, la niña parecía percibir su cercanía con Reiko porque comenzaba a comportarse de manera ruda y grosera, varias veces había tenido que regañarla. Eso le dolía. Aki era su hija y la adoraba tanto que odiaba tener que discutir con ella.

Kagome se colocó detrás de Seiki y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. Lo sintió sobresaltarse un poco, pero luego ella le tranquilizó con su voz. Seiki se relajó.

- Estás muy tenso –habló ella, y masajeó sus hombros suavemente.

- Se me está complicando el hablar con Aki –dijo él, y se relajó contra el sillón.

- Déjame hablar con ella, Sei –dijo ella suavemente-, déjame explicarle la situación. Es pequeña, pero entenderá.

- No quiero que se moleste –respondió seriamente-. Y además está teniendo esos caprichos.

- Calma –dijo ella y dejó de masajear sus hombros-. Veré que puedo hacer, prometo que ella lo tomará de la mejor manera.

- Debería hacerlo yo, soy su padre –dijo él apesadumbrado. Luego cambió su cara a una de curiosidad-¿No deberías estar en tu lección ecuestre? –Cuestionó.

- Sí, pero _Kurayami_ no me deja montarlo –Kagome hizo un puchero.

_Kurayami_, era un semental de color negro. Un hermoso ejemplar que su padre había comprado de puro gusto, el problema era que tenía un temperamento bastante pesado, y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, más que Ikki. Tenían otros animales, _Kōsen_, la yegua blanca que perteneció a la madre de Ikki; también estaba _Kuroi_ un potrillo que pertenecía a Aki; _Emi_, _Gennai, _entre otros más.

- Dile a Ikki que saquen a _Jin_ –Kagome palideció un momento. Jin era el caballo del propio Seiki, de color miel con la crin casi blanca y unos ojos oscuros profundos. Era un animal precioso-. No me mires así –dijo jocoso-, Jin es perfecto para ti y dejará que lo montes.

- ¿Estás seguro? –El animal le había llamado la atención desde que lo viera.

- Sí, anda, vete de aquí –dijo y se acercó a ella para besar su frente-. Gracias, preciosa.

Ella asintió y salió del despacho, seguida de la mirada de él.

**φφφφφ**

A decir verdad, acercarse a Aki para contarle que su padre quería rehacer su vida con Reiko había sido más difícil de lo que Kagome pensaba. Hasta ese día. Mientras Souta entraba al baño a ducharse, Kagome se sentó junto a la niña para conversar con ella. Durante el tarde había hecho una rabieta porque Seiki había salido con Reiko y no la había querido llevar. Seiki le había mirado duramente y le había ordenando ir a la habitación.

- Supe lo que pasó esta tarde, Aki –comenzó Kagome-, y no me parece propio de ti, mi niña.

- ¡Mi papá ya no me quiere! –Espetó molesta y con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas-¡Solamente le pone atención a _ella!_

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Le acarició los cabellos rubios platinados y se acercó más a ella-. Tu papi te quiere mucho, cielo, pero él... –se mordió el labio porque no sabía como seguir-. Aki, tu padre quiere darte una mamá, cariño...

- Pero yo sólo quiero a mi papá –dijo con el rostro anegado en lágrimas-. Mi mamá murió cuando yo nací y...

- Dices eso porque no sabes lo maravilloso que es una madre, Aki –le dijo suavemente-, necesitas quien te mime, te proteja, te cocine y te arrope por las noches –la niña sollozó un poco-. Además, cielo, tu papá se siente solo, te tiene a ti, pero es muy joven para no tener a alguien a su lado –Aki negó suavemente-: La soledad es muy fea, Aki, te mata por dentro. Sei te adora, princesa, pero quiere a una mujer con la cual hacer cosas de adultos: salir al cine, cenar fuera.

Aki se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Odiaba admitir que desde que Reiko apareciera su padre se veía mucho más contento. Y también debía admitir que cuando comenzó a tratar a Reiko se sentía muy a gusto con su presencia, casi como si fuera la propia Kagome quien estuviera con ella.

- No quiero que mi papá deje de quererme –sollozó y se lanzó a los brazos de Kagome quien la acunó.

- Nadie va a dejar de quererte, princesa –la voz de Ikki inundó la habitación y se sentó detrás de Kagome para acariciar la cabeza de su sobrina-: Yo te quiero, y tu papá te adora. Te diré un secreto, –Kagome le miró curiosa-: Seiki y yo no somos hijos de la misma mamá, Aki.

- ¿Cómo? –La niña se vio interesada en el relato.

- Tu abuelo tuvo otra esposa antes de mi mamá –la niña le miró entendiendo-. Papá estaba casado con la mamá de Seiki, y cuando la señora falleció, papá rehizo su vida –le secó las lágrimas-, se casó con mi madre y luego nací yo.

- ¿Y mi papá? –Ikki sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Nena, tu abuelo y tu papi se volvieron muy unidos desde entonces y luego llegó mi madre y llegué yo, –le dijo y sonrió, sabiendo muy en el fondo que cuando él naciera Seiki no lo apreciaba del todo.

- Tu papá no dejará de quererte por querer a Rei –Le dijo Kagome-. Ni tampoco dejará de hacerlo si tienes un hermanito o hermanita –Aki sonrió al pensar en una hermanita con la cual jugar.

- ¿Mañana le pedirás perdón a papá porque te portaste muy mal el día de hoy? Se puso muy triste –Ikki se colocó a un lado de la cama y beso las mejillas húmedas de su sobrina.

- Sí, mañana mismo –dijo ella y abrazó a Ikki por el cuello-. ¿Le dirías a papá que lo amo?

- Claro, princesa. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, tío –dijo la niña y se metió debajo de la sábana-. Buenas noches Kagome.

- Descansa, Aki –besó su frente y luego se despidió de su hermano-. Hasta mañana, Souta –y él asintió.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Ikki acorraló a Kagome contra la pared. Ella le sonrió traviesamente. Habían empezado ese juego durante su estancia en el rancho, ella le provocaba inocentemente y él intentaba seducirla a como diera costa. Pero por una u otra razón solamente se besaban con pasión desmedida, cuando alguien los interrumpía u oían ruidos.

- ¿Sabes que te ves sumamente sexy con los niños? –Rozó su nariz suavemente con la suya, hablándole en una voz bastante baja y sensual.

- ¿Y sabías que tú solamente eres sexy? –Kagome sonrió, porque sabía que para Ikki eso era una provocación directa.

- Mmm, me gusta esta nueva tú –le dijo susurrante al oído, haciendo que la piel de Kagome se erizara. Ella rió por lo bajo divertida.

Debía confesar que a ella también le sentaba el cambio. Se sentía muy segura con Ikki y por ello le picaba constantemente en los nervios y el deseo. Con él sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba y que quería sentirlo contra su propio cuerpo. Estaba descubriendo en sí misma esa sensualidad de una chica de 18 años que gustaba de estar con su novio.

Kagome sonrió y acarició su mejilla muy suavemente. Ikki cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquello, y antes de abrirlos sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Le devolvió el beso suavemente, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, sujetándola de la cintura para envolverla en sus brazos. La cargó un poco, casi arrastrándola hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y condujo a la chica, entre besos, hasta topar con la cama. Kagome hizo fuerza para detenerlo.

- Tranquila –dijo él separándose y acariciándole la mejilla-, sólo quédate conmigo esta noche –Kagome le miró dudosa-, sólo dormir, Kag, lo prometo.

- ¿Podría cambiarme primero? –Ikki le sonrió y la dejó escapar de sus brazos no sin antes robarle un beso-. No tardo.

El joven la observó salir de su habitación y él también se metió a su baño y se colocó su ropa de dormir: unos boxers negros y una camiseta gris sin mangas. Deshizo la cama y se quedó sentado en el lado donde dormía. Kagome entró unos minutos después, vestida también con unos boxers -más ajustados- de color rosa y una blusa a juego también sin mangas. Se miraron un minuto, donde la chica se sonrojó de pronto y desvió la mirada.

Sintió el calor que Ikki emanaba con su cuerpo¿cómo había llegado tan rápido a ella? Los brazos rodearon su cuerpo, estrechándola contra él. Deslizó sus dedos por entre las hebras negras y se detuvo en su espalda, frotando muy suavemente.

- Vamos..., ven conmigo –la soltó suavemente y sujetó una de sus manos, llevándola hacia la cama-. ¿Confías en mí?

- Ciegamente –respondió ella.

Ikki sonrió suavemente y ella se dejó guiar sobre la cama. Él se acomodó en su lado correspondiente, Kagome también se apropió del espacio restante y se acurrucó en él buscando calor. El muchacho sonrió contento al saberla así de cerca, uno de sus brazos servía de almohada para Kagome y con la otra cubrió a ambos con la sábana que había a los pies, para luego rodear su cintura.

La forma en que el cuerpo de Kagome se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo era irreal, y la manera en que se sentía tenerla así era perfecta. Y el momento era suyo. Besó su frente y sus negros cabellos.

- Buenas noches, pequeña.

­- Buenas noches –respondió Kagome sintiéndose cansada.

Estaba sorprendida por la forma tan correcta y caballerosa en que Ikki se había portado. Cuando le pidió quedarse con él esa noche lo había hecho con una sinceridad y sin malicia en su voz. Su cuerpo menudo se ajustó al musculoso de él, dejó que Ikki la abrazara protectoramente y se permitió rodear su torso con una mano. Era consciente del latir de su corazón que poco a poco era como un arrullo. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de él fueron dos palabras: "Te amo". Y Kagome sonrió bobamente contestándole muy suavemente: "Y yo a ti", pegándose a él más, y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

**φφφφφ**

Por la mañana, todos se levantaron, se alistaron para pasar otro día más en el rancho. Aki y Souta bajaron tomados de las manos, el muchachito evitando que la niña pudiera caer de las escaleras.

- ¿Souta? –Le llamó la niña antes de bajar el último escalón y él se detuvo-¿Si tu mamá hubiese querido a alguien más hubieras tenido algún problema con ello? –Souta sonrió.

- Supongo que no –dijo pensativo-, mi papá murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, tengo muy pocos recuerdos de él, pero estoy seguro de que a mi papá le hubiera gustado que mamá rehiciera su vida.

- ¿Y Kagome? –Cuestionó la niña de nuevo.

- ¿Mi hermana? –Souta volvió a pensarlo-, bueno no lo sé bien, Aki, pero puedo poner un ejemplo –la niña asintió y se sentaron en los escalones-¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó mi hermana hace unos días?

- Sobre la extraña perla y que ella es la re..., re-no-sé-que de quién-sabe-quien –Aki hizo un mohín al no recordar exactamente las palabras y Souta se rió.

- Exactamente eso –dijo el niño-, mi hermana amaba al hanyou de la otra época, demasiado, y para ella encontrarse sola no era agradable, se volvió huraña y taciturna, en comparación de la Kagome risueña y soñadora que siempre se levantaba tarde, parecía muerta... ¿Crees que esté en su derecho de rehacer su vida, Aki?

- Mmm –la niña puso ambas manos bajo su mentón y se puso a pensar.

Bien. Era un caso complicado. El muchacho con orejas de perro pertenecía a otra época y si encontrara alguna manera para reencontrarse con Kagome, de cualquier otra forma, quizás… Pero entonces ¿qué pasaba con el amor? Tanto amor que Kagome profesaba ¿desaparecía?

- El amor es capaz de crear más de sí mismo –Souta la sacó de sus pensamientos-. Eres pequeña, Aki, pero puedes entender estas cosas. Tu papá te ama por encima de todo, y amaba a tu madre también, y el amor es tan grande que puede producir más y más amor. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Kagome siempre llevará al chico de las orejas en su corazón¿es así? –Souta asintió-, pero también ama a mi tío –Souta volvió a asentir-. Bueno, entonces supongo que sí, está en derecho en rehacer su vida.

- Entonces no le hagas la vida imposible a tu papá y déjalo querer a Rei, si eso es lo que quiere –Souta le tendió una mano-. Ahora, vamos a desayunar porque me muero de hambre¿tú no?

**©©©©©**

Entró en la habitación muy despacio, después del desayuno su padre la había mirado tristemente y luego había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Sabía que seguía algo molesto, pero no sabía el grado de angustia que sentía hasta que lo miró a los ojos. No le gustaba ver esa opacidad en los ojos de su tío y ahora lo veía en su padre. ¡No, no, no! Imposible. Lo vio sentado junto al alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia fuera.

- ¿Papá? –Seiki giró a verla y medio sonrió. No podía estar enfadado por siempre.

- Dime, Aki –la forma tan impersonal, le dolió. En el instante sus ojitos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Papi, perdóname... –corrió hasta alcanzar la cintura de su progenitor y lo abrazó sollozando-, perdón papi.

- Está bien, princesa –sintió el cálido abrazo de su padre y luego se sintió cargada y estrujada.

Unos minutos de completa calma fueron suficientes para que padre e hija se consolaran. Después, todo lo que había sucedido se quedó en el pasado, como en realidad no hubiera existido. Se escuchó un suave clic cuando la puerta de cerró, Seiki sabía que Reiko y Kagome habían estado del otro lado y sonrió.

- Te quiero, princesa –Aki quitó unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos de su padre y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también te quiero, papi...

**φφφφφ**

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para partir hacia casa otra vez. El mes que pasaron de vacaciones en el rancho Taku fue realmente espectacular: los paseos, la comida, las clases de equitación, y sobre todo el poder reencontrarse consigo misma y con el amor. Había soportado tanto, pero valía toda la pena del mundo, el sentimiento de renacimiento que bullía en su interior era la prueba inequívoca de que paso a paso, golpe tras golpe había crecido y madurado.

- _Sé feliz, pequeña Kagome_ –el susurro del viento le entró por cada poro de su piel, quedándose en el corazón.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la calidez del viento y después unos brazos que la rodearon bajo la cintura y la sujetaron contra un cuerpo. Sonrió de lado y descansó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del muchacho. Aspiró su aroma, olía a rayos de sol, no conocía bien el olor del sol, pero Ikki tenía ese aroma impregnado.

- Pequeña mía –besó su cuello ligeramente-. ¿Lista para marcharte?

- Un poco –Kagome se rió por lo bajo-, me he enamorado del rancho.

- Podemos venir más seguido si quieres –Kagome se giró y jugueteó con su nariz sobre la de él.

- Me encantaría –lo besó.

- ¡Kagome, Ikki! –Se separaron y sonrieron.

Bajaron por la colina en donde el chico la había encontrado y se encaminaron hacia los autos que los esperaban ya listos para partir, se despidieron de Isei y de los pocos encargados del rancho, prometiendo que volverían pronto. Aki iba sentada en el auto de su padre, conversando animadamente con Reiko, desde hacía unos días que se le veía diferente y para Kagome aquello era una excelente noticia. Souta se subió al auto de Ikki, mientras Kagome se despedía de Isei.

- Me encantó estar aquí –le dijo sonriendo.

- A mí me encantó más el conocerte, Kagome –le besó suavemente los nudillos-. Eres excepcional, cariño, y siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa.

- Muchísimas gracias –la muchacha le abrazó-. Me sentí como en casa –le susurró-, hasta luego, señor Isei –se subieron a los autos.

- ¡Hasta pronto, muchachos! –Les gritó mientras se despedían con las manos.

A través del vidrio, vio a Isei Taku hacerse pequeño y Kagome se sintió en completa armonía. _Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante. Mi camino inclinado se ha terminado, ahora iré de bajada_, pensó y luego volteó hacia delante, tenían una larga autopista por recorrer.

- _Así debe ser..., Kagome, tonta._

- _Inuyasha-no-baka_ –se rió interiormente.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Me quieren apedrear, yo lo sé. Siento muchísimo la tardanza¡demasiado! Acabo de terminar clases, gracias a Dios, y pues hasta ahora tuve la oportunidad de cerrar este capítulo como yo quería.

Se llama **Pasos**, porque es un arduo camino el que Sei, Rei y Aki deben recorrer para reconocer que para ser felices, debemos dejar que sean felices con otros. Supongo que no me explico bien, pero el asunto es que hubo ciertas situaciones donde Rei y Sei se acercaron, y a Aki no le cayó en gracia, PERO necesitaba entender que el amor es enorme, y solamente sigue produciendo.

Muchas incoherencias.

Algunas de las frases que están en _itálicas_ parecen ser dichas por otra persona. Bien. Sí, están dichas por alguien que no aparece como él mismo, sino de otra manera. Inuyasha. Por eso Kagome dice lo último, como una manera de despedir un recuerdo que ama tanto y que siempre lo amará.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Sentía que debía dejar en claro lo que sucedería con Seiki y Reiko, dado que el siguiente capítulo, como ya me recomendaron, fuera algo que dijera: _"4 años después"_. Q sería de la historia sin un "años después" y quizá un epílogo.

Creo que he cumplido con la mayoría de mis "Transiciones" me han costado muchísimo, pero he amado este fic como nunca. Tengo historias medio estancadas, debido a que por una u otra razón no las he planeado tan bien como planeé **Transiciones**, pero pretendo hacer un recuento de todos ellos.

**Este es un pequeño regalo de navidad y de próspero año nuevo. Espero tenerles el capítulo 12 para el final de Enero. MUCHOS SALUDOS.**

Muchos saludos, Ταϊħşŝ βļαċk


End file.
